Hikaru Umi and Fuu Witches!
by Rainbow Ichi
Summary: RayearthHarry Potter: Certain twists and turns of their first year in Hogwarts. Anyone will like this.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru Umi and Fuu.....Witches!?!  
Chapter 1:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To the readers:  
Hello this is my first Rayearth fanfic. Please bear with me. Any suggestions, questions,flame or fan at sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
P.S. Don't know Japanese? Visit Sailormoon World and look for their dictionary. They have english-japanese translations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One beautiful afternoon on the month of March, three best friends accompanied each other going home. It was also their last day of school,   
that is why they are spending more time together. One reason that they have   
to was that Umi's Parents were taking her abroad the whole summer.  
  
"Too bad. I wish we have more time together." Hikaru smiled and hugged Umi and Fuu altogether.  
  
"Yeah, I wont be seing my little Hikaru for two months." Umi patted Hikaru's head mildly.  
  
"But look at the bright side." Fuu brought up her index finger as she spoke to the other two."Modern technology has been good to us. We can use   
an electronic mail or use a phone to keep in touch." she smiled.  
  
"That did remind me of something." Hikaru said as she stopped.  
  
"What?!?"Umi and Fuu said in unison.  
  
"I'm going back to my province to enhance my kendo." she giggled at her embarassment."So I'll leave you just a telephone number if you need me."  
she brought out a pen to write it on their oganizers.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Umi brought down her clenched fist to her other palm. "Why don't we have a slumber party at my house. And its still March.  
I've got two more guest rooms where you can stay so that we won't miss each   
other so much."  
  
"Great! I bet my elder brothers wouldn't mind, then we can get to know each other. All we've been doing was talk every dismissal when we're   
going home."  
  
"Yeah. that would be wonderful. When can we have it?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Nothing's impossible for me." Umi struck a confident pose. "We'll do it tonight." She smirked. "Come later at my house about..." she thought   
for a moment. "...7:30.That way we could eat supper a bit late."  
  
"Fine!" they all nodded together.  
  
Soon Umi was at her home helping her mother prepare dinner. For dessert, Umi made a delicious pineapple upside-down cake. The alarm rang in   
the oven and was brought out just in time to cool off before the doorbell   
rang twice. Umi removed her apron and ran over to the door. There stood Fuu   
and Hikaru, who brought along their bags for extra clothing. Both of them   
bowed courteously at Mr. and Mrs Ryuuzaki, geeting them 'kobanwa' and   
thanking them for the permitted sleep over. Mrs. Ryuuzaki was so pleased at   
their actions that she hospitably welcomed them. "We're greatly honored to   
meet you two. We don't often have visitors here besides from my husband's   
clients and partners."  
  
"Mom, Daddy, I'll be leading them to their rooms now. Please wait for us at the dinner table in fifteen minutes." Umi told her parents. Both of   
them nodded as Umi brought her friends upstairs beside her bedroom. Two   
portable beds have been already placed for them to sleep in.  
  
"It's a very nice place here." Fuu complimented Umi. " Its very peaceful."  
  
"Yeah Fuu. I've been lonely before you two came into my life. Mom and  
Daddy are the people that brightened this place with love and care."  
  
There came a small rumble. Umi and Fuu looked at Hikaru. Hikaru held her belly. " Sorry,my brothers and I are used to eating early. Now, my   
stomach's hungry."  
  
"Then let's go have dinner." Umi called onto them as they walked away from Umi's room.  
  
When they entered the dinner table, Hikaru and Fuu were both  
surprised at the feast they saw on top of it.Delicacies they've never knew.  
Dishes were traced with gold and pearly white coating. As they sat down, the  
two held themselves up, looking still at the glamorous sight.Umi and her  
parents had already started to eat. Umi saw the embarassed look on their   
faces and said "Everything's fine. You can taste everything." They looked at   
her and took hold of their chopsticks and took one one of everything,which  
filled their whole plates.  
  
"MMmmm. . . They taste good. I've never tasted anything like this  
before." Hikaru chewed on.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Mrs. Ryuuzaki said. "It's my specialty."  
  
"Then I must compliment you good cooking." Fuu raised her juice and  
slowly drank it.  
  
"Thank You. But you still have to wait till dessert." she winked at  
her daughter, who eventually blushed.  
  
"Mom, I think we're getting a little carried away here, but thanks."  
she tried to divert the subject.  
  
Dessert came and eventually all of them became full of food. They   
sat there for some time to have a little get to know each other as well as  
rest. "Thank you again for the wonderful dinner Mr. and Mrs Ryuuzaki and also  
to Umi for her dessert." Fuu thanked once more.  
  
"Me too." Hikaru piped in. " I think I will get used to this much  
hospitality." she giggled.  
  
"Any friend of my daughter is always welcome anytime." Mr Ryuuzaki  
took a sip of his evening tea. "Love, I think it is time for them to take  
more rest."  
  
"Yes, your right. You can go now to your rooms or sleep in Umi's   
room." she led them to the stairs.  
  
=Umi's Room=  
Fuu and Hikaru preferred to sleep beside their best friend. They   
lied down on their beds and looked at the ceiling.   
  
"I wonder what would have happened if we did not become Magic   
Knights?" Hikaru asked breaking the silence.  
  
"We would probably have been friends since." Fuu removed her glasses,  
put it in a case, and massaged her temples.  
  
"Or we would have never changed our skills, beliefs and possibly our  
life. I would still be a bit bratty by now."  
  
"Don't ever call yourself again bratty.You were just surprised at the  
situation that's why you acted that way." The red-haired girl told her.  
  
"Guess we're destined for that. It's already over.Cephiro is already  
a peaceful world." Fuu looked at the other two.  
  
"Yeah. Love is really strong. It even reached here." Hikaru looked   
back at the ceiling, remniscing her memories with Lantis. She held the amulet  
he gave her.  
  
All were about to doze off into their dreamland with peaceful   
surroundings when a loud ruffling noise was heard from Umi's large glass   
window.  
  
"What was that?!?!" Fuu sat up.  
  
"Y-you don't think your house is haunted, do you" Hikaru peeked from  
under her bed.Umi was doing the same thing. "Wait a minute!" She rubbed her  
eyes and looked more closely through the darkness. "It's a fat square bird."  
She ran to open the window. "Maybe it feels cold."  
  
"Hoot!" The bird went as it swooped around the three, leaving them  
each a letter and perched on Umi's worktable.  
  
"What's this, some joke?" Umi opened her letter, thinking that the   
one who sent this was some kind of practical joke.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry." Fuu read. "Dear Ms.  
Hououji, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed an explanation and  
a list of all necessary books and equiptment. Your term begins on September  
1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.Yours sincerely, Minerva  
McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." she finished and looked at the other two.  
  
"Same here." Hikaru waved her letter for Fuu to see.  
  
"I thought so!!Some whacko's kidding us" Umi threw the envelope with   
the letter.  
  
The owl flew again. It caught the envelope in midair and placed it   
nearby Umi. Hikaru was amazed by the feat it made."Wow! Come here please" she  
stretched out her arm. It did perch on her arm."Its smart!"she petted it.  
  
"It's an owl." Fuu said."I think it knows exactly what it is doing."  
"I also think that we should read the explanation."  
  
"I'll do it then." Umi unwrapped the envelope again and read the  
explanation. "Dear Ms. Ryuuzaki, We, the School of Witchcraft of Wizardry   
have been informed by the Ministry of Magic that you, along with Ms. Shidou   
and Ms. Hououji have been confirmed true witches.Still they are unsure  
that you have true witch blood, that is why you have to be under our   
observation as well as learn about magic in our school.Go to Bitain a week  
before September 1 at the nearby Airport in London. Mr. Weasely, Head of   
Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office will freely lead you to The Leaky Cauldron  
where you will stay for the week and also lead you to King's Cross station  
leading to Hogwarts. Yours, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"That sounds serious. Do you think there is a school named Hogwarts?"  
she looked at the owl.It hooted. "Do you think we could also send a letter to  
them using you?" Another hoot."Then I'll do the writing." She took a piece of paper and stated."To Minerva McGonagall, The three of us are not convinced   
that we are witches. However, mail using a bird is out of the ordinary.  
Please verify if this is real. We have mistaken it at first as a prank.  
Yours, Fuu Hououji, Umi Ryuuzaki and Hikaru Shidou." she finished. " Sign   
your signature so that its a bit serious."  
  
After signing, Hikaru gave the letter to the owl and said to it  
"Send this to Minerva McGonagall." as she lead it to the window for it to  
fly away.  
  
"What do we do now?" Umi asked.  
  
"Wait." Fuu said.  
  
Hikaru looked at Umi's expression, then at Fuu's. "Come on, let us  
have sleep."  
  
"Fine then. That was what we were about to do when that bird   
interrupted us." Umi laid back and turned off the light.  
  
  
=Next Day=  
"Thank you again for the hospitality that you have shown us." Fuu and  
Hikaru said as they bowed at Mr.Ryuuzaki, who was ready for work and Mrs.   
Ryuuzaki.  
  
"Hikaru! Let's go! We have to go pack before the end of the day, so  
let's go!" her elder brother waved at her.  
  
"Coming Masaru!" Hikaru jumped back to face Umi. "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"That was nothing. See you after the summer!" Umi shook her hand  
goodbye.  
  
"Thank you too. It was a great experience to sleep with my best  
friends." Fuu shook Umi's hand.  
  
"Yes, this was quite different from what I usually do at home.  
Goodbye Fuu!"  
  
"I'm also leaving Love, bye buttercup!" He kissed his wife and   
daughter at the cheeks.  
  
"Bye Daddy!"   
  
=Sunset, Hikaru's House(same day) =  
" I'm all packed!" she hollered at Kakeru who was watching her   
intently on how she excitedly stuffed all of her necessities and her  
kendo accesories in two separate bags.  
  
"Very well. You may take a rest. The travel will take about a day,so  
go to sleep early after dinner." Kakeru patted her head.  
  
"O.K. I'll go take a rest at the garden." She started jogging towards  
the garden.  
  
"And don't try to play too much with Hikari, you might get tired  
even before you get there." Kakeru's eyes followed his only sister.  
  
"Sure!" Hikaru smiled as she went past her brother.  
  
Hikaru sat at the ledge of the japanese-style dojo facing the garden.  
She watched her surrounding change a red-orange tinge.'I can't wait till I  
visit my grandpa and grandma. Maybe grandpa will teach me more techniques'  
she thought. Then a familiar growl was heared nearby."Hikari!!" she held  
out both of her arms to hug her pet. Hikari ran to Hikaru and licked her  
face. She made it sit down beside her. "You know Hikari" she talked to her   
dog. The dog seemed to be listening."For two months I'll be leaving to stay  
in my province to practice." She stared into its eyes. "But no matter what   
happens there, I still love you." she giggled and hugged it again. The sun   
had already set. The atmoshpere slowly changed and a hoot was heard from   
afar. Hikaru stood up to wait for it to near her. It perched on her   
outstreched arm. She took the one of two letters and read it." Dear Ms.   
Shidou, To know the truth is to experience it. It is seriously not a joke  
of any kind, believe me. I do not know how to prove its reality in a letter,  
but I assure you Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry is not fiction  
but a fact. Yours, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster." then she opened the second  
one. "Dear Ms. Shidou, I, Minerva McGonagall, upon Witches Oath promise you  
that this is real, and not fantasy. Yours, Minerva McGonagall"she then   
returned her letter back into the envelope. 'I think this is serious. I'll  
call Fuu and Umi'. She stood up and told the owl "Please wait, I'll be   
thinking this out. I 'll call you when it's dinner time so you could also eat  
as my guest." The owl seemed to nod and flew towards the tree nearby. Hikaru  
ran to the telephone and dialed first Umi's number. It rang, but it was only  
the answering machine.'Umi must have eaten out.' She put the phone down again  
and lifted it to dial Fuu's number.   
  
It rang. "Kobanwa, Kuu Hououji speaking."  
  
"Hey Kuu, could I please speak to your younger sister Fuu?"  
  
"Hang on I'll call her." Kuu slowly put down the reciever. Thirty   
seconds have passed when a running sound was heard nearby. Hikaru heard   
someone picking it up.  
  
"Hello Hikaru."  
  
"Hi Fuu."  
  
"IgotaletterfromMinervaMcGonagalandAlbusDumbledore!" They said   
together.  
  
"I believe it Fuu. Do you?" Hikaru asked her wise friend.  
  
"I think we should. The only way to find out for real is go there.  
I'll be giving the letter to my parents but convincing them I'm a witch will  
be pretty hard."  
  
"I know what you feel. My brothers would probably think it is a joke,  
but I'll try. How about Umi? I tried calling her at her home but it seems   
that no one's there." Hikaru fingered the telephone wire.  
  
"I'll be the one to call her later." Fuu said to Hikaru."Maybe I'll   
convince her parents too after my Okasan and Otosan"  
  
"O.K then. I'll call you after I explain it to my brothers over   
dinner.She placed the reciever back to where it should be. *sigh* 'Here it   
goes.'. She slowly walked to the dining room where her elder brothers are  
all waiting for her.  
  
"The was quite a long call you did Hikaru. What was it about? It   
sounded urgent." Kakeru teased his youngest sibling.  
  
"It is important." Hikaru honestly said to them in the table. She   
handed the letter from the other day and from today to Satoru, the eldest  
and the father-like figure of the family.  
  
Satoru read quietly what it said as Masaru and Kakeru looked intently  
upon him. Then he put down the letter on the table. Satoru looked into  
Hikaru's innocent eyes. "Is this the reason why you have been quiet lately  
after coming to Tokyo Tower from a field trip. You were surprised on what you  
did so you kept it?"  
  
"Yes Satoru-san." Hikaru nodded. She did not dare telling her elder  
brothers on how she bacame a Legendary Magic Knight.  
  
"You do not have to be ashamed of your decision of not telling us.  
We respect your thoughts and actions. I will allow you to go, provided that  
you have someone to accompany you. An education like this should only be   
taken by a person who is a part of that kind of learning. I think you will  
be capable of that." Satoru beamed a small smile at her.  
  
"What are you talking about Satoru?" Masaru looked confused at what  
they are talking about and grabbed the letter and read it. "Satoru. do you   
really believe this thing?"  
  
"If Hikaru admits it to us openly, it is the truth." He also looked  
seriously at Kakeru." No more arguments. This topic is already settled." All  
the family members went silent. Slowly, eveyone started to eat. Hikaru saved  
some leftovers for Hikari and the owl.  
  
Outside, Hikaru gave the food to her pet and the owl as she wrote a   
letter back to Minerva McGonagall that she was allowed to go study at   
Hogwarts. She gave the letter to the owl who hooted happily thanking her  
for the food and water given.  
  
=Fuu's House=  
After dinner, Fuu gathered her family members to the living room to  
discuss something very important. Mr. Hououji was not much used to this  
because he only knew his youngest daughter would only do this to get their  
attention into important matters.Mr. Hououji sipped his tea that Kuu made for  
the evening, put it down and started."What is it that you want to talk with   
us urgently Fuu?"  
  
"Otosan," she faced her father "Okasan."She faced her mother.  
"Yesterday, I recieved a letter from an unkown source that confirms me that   
I am a witch."  
  
"What?!?!" Her father sputtered. Mrs. Hououji tapped his back to   
make his back better.He put down again his tea. Fuu slowly passed the two  
letters. One from yesterday and the other one she received earlier. He slowly  
read it."And you actually believe this kind of information from someone  
pretending to be a headmaster and deputy headmistress?"   
  
Fuu's mother started massaging her husband's back "Now now, simmer  
down love, that is why we are here to talk things out.  
  
"You mean you can actually do magic Fuu? Isn't that kind of fun!"  
Kuu joined the conversation.  
  
" Well, I don't actually know. My life has changed greatly because  
of strange happenings I cannot explain." Fuu admitted to her family.  
  
"Then, we shall assist you to Britain. We will go too." Mr. Hououji  
looked at Kuu. "Except for Kuu." that statement wiped that smile off Kuu's  
face."Because her school year will start at June while Fuu this year starts  
on September."  
  
"Oh. I thought I was also coming. But don't ever forget to bring  
me sweets from there." she hugged her younger sister. "I'm sure you won't  
forget it."  
  
"Thanks Otosan, I know you will understand." Fuu thanked his  
father for the permission and the company.An hour had passed and Fuu went  
directly inside her room to call Umi. In any way, she did promise Hikaru that  
she will call Umi.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring."Hello, Ryuuzaki residence." the person on the other  
side greeted.  
  
"May I please speak with Umi, and please tell her that this is Fuu."  
she asked politely.  
  
"Please wait a minute." the voice said.  
  
"Umi here. Did you also recived a letter today?" she investigated   
Fuu.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I already got an approval from my parents." she   
told everything immediately in one sentence.  
  
"I had quite a hard time with mine. It took me two whole hours in   
excess to make them say yes. Probably they were so worried for my welfare.  
but I told them that I can take care of myself."   
  
"Good. Hikaru and I also wanted to make sure you come too."she paused  
"I'll call her right now."  
  
"Bye then.Hee hee. I can't wait. we'll be together in one school."  
Umi said her thoughts.  
  
"Sayonara." after that she pressed the receiver to end. She lifted it  
up again to call Hikaru.  
  
Ring. "Hello, this is Hikaru Shidou of the Shidou Dojo." Hikaru  
answered the phone.  
  
"Hikaru! Umi and I are also going to Britain. Were you also allowed?"  
  
"You bet I was. Satoru believed me at once." I'm so happy!  
  
"Have a happy summer! Bye! I'll call you so that we could decide   
where to meet before we go to the airport. Or maybe you call me or Umi too!"  
  
"Byee!" and their phone call ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like that part? The next part's about their travel to London and  
the experience in Diagon alley.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^-^  
^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 2:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To the valued readers,  
If you are reading here right now, you might have liked the first   
part. please evaluate my fanfiction, I will really appreciate it. Usual   
disclaimers applied. And Don't DON'T ever forget to mail me.   
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their special summer vacation is slowly coming to an end. Excitement  
have been growing in their nerves. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu have two weeks more  
before September one. Their flight will start this coming friday. Hikaru,  
at having training from kendo, was happily packing in her kendo wooden sword.  
Her grandfather had told her that she has to practice what he had taught her  
so that she will perfect it. She also leashed her doggy. The letter said that  
one pet is allowed per student and she does not intend to leave her Hikari  
behind like the last time.Tomorrow will be thursday.The three planned to meet  
in their favorite spot to talk to each other, the Tokyo Tower, the place  
where everything changed them.   
  
The next morning, Hikaru left early to Tokyo Tower. She did not want  
to be late for their meeting. She was having fun with the binocular stands  
when a familiar voice interrupted her joy.  
  
"Can I give you an extra coin? I enjoyed the way you do it."  
  
Hikaru turned around."Fuu."  
  
"I'm not the only one here also."  
  
"Umi" She ran to hug them.  
  
"It has been a while here." Umi looked through the glass.  
  
"I'm glad we're all coming. It would be more exciting." Fuu smiled  
happily.  
  
"Huh?!?!" Hikaru, Umi and Fuu turned towards the glass window.  
  
There was a flash of light. The same one that had transported them  
to Cephiro. They did not expect this to happen again. They had visited Tokyo  
Tower so many times, visited Cephiro two times, what else can happen?   
Something did happen. It only flashed, then there was a loud pop bounce,  
bounce. It went "Puu!"  
  
"Mokona!" All looked at it, even the visitors.  
  
"Uh., don't worry folks, its only a new breed of rabbit. It jumped   
out of our jacket." Umi immediately covered the incident.  
  
"Yes, we just wanted it to see the view." Fuu added as she the two   
tried to lead Hikaru and Mokona out of the Tokyo Tower who had no idea what  
they are doing. Once they reached the park, they sat down under a cherry  
blossom tree. Careful to make sure they do not arouse suspicion, they  
whispered quietly.  
  
"Mokona! What the heck are you doing here?!" said the frustrated Umi.  
  
"Why are you here?" the light brown-haired girl in glasses asked.  
  
"Puu!! pupupuuu!" it flapped its ears happily  
  
"Mokona's saying that he has a message for the Magic Knights" Hikaru  
interpreted Mokona's language.  
  
"A message? What message?" Fuu asked curiously.  
  
"Puu-" Mokona's ruby red gem turned into a white light.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" all three said. They were blinded by the flash.  
  
"Legendary Magic Knights, Legendary Magic Knights! Hear my message!!"  
Clef's voice echoed through their ears. All three's eyes are closed,   
visualizing Clef's grim image." Do you still remember Lady Devonaire? All  
these peaceful years Cephiro has become a beautiful paradise, until I felt  
her ominous feeling once more. She was present and still alive in Cephiro.  
We drove her out of Cephiro and before we could have abolish her she went   
into another dimension. I do not know where or when but be prepared. Accept!  
Accept the power I have given to you once more. Once more are you prepared   
Legandary Magic Knights?"  
  
"I promised I would save your world from destruction. I will still   
fight. I promised to fight for prosperity and frienship!" Hikaru put her  
hand in her heart.  
  
"No matter what happens, I have my friends beside me fighting   
together. Our teamwork will always pass through. Umi gripped her hand tight.  
  
"I always decide by myself, but I cannot let anything this horrible  
overtake our world. I have decided, through these challenges to protect my   
loved ones, so innocent and so peaceful." Fuu put both palms of her hand   
together.  
  
"Then take both your powers and your escudes and let you hearts   
accept the destiny you are forever bonded with!" Clef waved his powerful   
staff. The fire enveloped Hikaru, water for Umi and wind for Fuu. "Be always  
on your alert,for Devonaire still has powers beyond our understanding."  
  
All three opened their eyes. Mokona has been waking them up, their  
heads still feel dizzy from what had happened that they did not realize that  
it was almost late. "Ouch!" Hikaru said. "It did not feel the same as the one  
when we went to Cephiro." she rubbed her throbbing head.  
  
"Maybe Clef did not have much power to even give it to us since this  
is a different place from Cephiro." Fuu checked on herself before she looked  
at Umi and Hikaru.  
  
"I'll forgive the squirt this time." Umi stood up."At least we're   
still near home." she then pulled Hikaru up. Fuu was already up.  
  
"We don't have any armour at all." Fuu looked at every part of her  
body. "We only have our usual gloves."  
  
" At least the gloves can be kept easily." The blue-haired girl  
cleaned her skirt from any dust.  
  
"Who will keep Mokona as a pet?" Hikaru asked Umi and Fuu.  
  
"You could." Umi pointed at what she calls an irritating bundle of  
fluff.  
  
"I can't. I'm bringing my pet doggy along the trip." she let go of  
Mokona.  
  
"Then I will keep Mokona for us." Fuu smiled."There's no problem  
with me. I know very well Umi doesn't like much playful animals."  
  
"Thanks Fuu. I know you'll understand." Umi tapped her shoulder.  
  
"O.K. Mokona, your staying with me. I don't want you playing too   
much in my house now. Is that fine?"  
  
"Puu!" It bounced up and down and was picked up by Fuu.  
  
"I should go now. Its a bit late. See you two tomorrow!" Fuu waved  
good-bye at Hikaru and Umi.  
  
"Bye." said the other two and went also on their way home.  
  
  
=London Airport=  
The group arrived in London on a sunday evening.Umi with her parents,  
Fuu with her Okasan and Otosan, and Hikaru by herself with Hikari in its   
leash. They slowly walked outside to the waiting lobby where mostly relatives  
and friends wait for the arrival of the passengers. It did not take long that  
a man with red-brown hair greeted them good evening in plain english. The   
group, having learned a few english words greeted him back. At having the  
most fluent english, Mr. Ryuuzaki asked "Is your name Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Yes, my name is Arthur Weasley and I will be your escort for the  
week." he gave a guesture pointing towards the exit. "Please follow me."  
  
Two cars have been parked outside the exit of the airport and it was   
already running, but parked. They were all brought into a grubby-looking   
pub. Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic himself was waiting for all of   
them in a private parlor. He started with a cough. "I know that all of you  
are in a bit unaware why you are here."He paused for Mr. Ryuuzaki to   
translate it in japanese."We are unsure if your daughters are natural witches  
but the information given to me says that they know magic but we do not know  
how they did." another pause. "So I suggested that I refer you to Hogwarts,  
the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry known in the world."pause. "If  
they can prove themselves magically enabled, they must continue their study  
next year in Japan. But if your ablities are truly for muggles, we will not  
bother your daughters and family members again.Is that a deal?" Mr. and Mrs.  
Hououji and Ryuuzaki nodded and Mr. Ryuuzaki shook Mr. Fudge's hands.  
  
"It is decided. We agree in your term under one condition."  
  
"What it it?"  
  
"The condition is that all through the school year that they will be  
safe."  
  
"Then there is no problem there. Hogwarts is a magically protected  
school like all others." Mr. Fudge smiled. "I assure you that they are very  
safe." he went out of the parlor and went to Tom, the bartender and innkeeper  
of the Leaky Cauldron."Tom, please provide your guests with three rooms, only  
one of them can understand english so please be polite."   
  
Tom smiled a happy smile."My pleasure Mr. Fudge."  
  
Mr. Fudge then returned to the parlor of the waiting guests."I have  
already provided you with three rooms to sleep in. Tom the innkeeper will  
lead you there, together with your luggage." Mr. Ryuuzaki nodded   
understandingly. "Well, I have to go. I will talk with Mr. Weasley and  
attend to other businesses." He bowed to the group courteously and then left.  
  
Tom appeared minutes later to lead them to their respective rooms.  
"Follow me please,and I will take you to you rooms." He brought the group  
upstairs together with their heavy bags. After they have settled, Fuu decided  
to look around the pub downstairs. She took Hikaru and Hikari with her   
together with Mokona, who was tugging her to go downstairs.  
  
" I cannot wait." Mr. Fudge strained his voice aloud."I heard Harry  
Potter will be studying in Hogwarts." Mokona stopped climbing down, so did   
others." I'll bet when he finishes his Hogwarts education he will join the  
Ministry."  
  
" But Cornelius, what if he doesn't want to. He still has his own  
freedom. He has the right to live peacefully after all what You-Know-Who  
did to his parents." Mr. Weasley's calm tone said.  
  
"Whatever." Fudge did not take notice of what Mr. Weasley said.He  
was imagining what will happen to the Ministry with Harry Potter on his side.  
"He'll drive away more of You-Know-Who's followers and all the criminals!"  
he rubbed his hands as if he will get a large piece of the candy.  
  
"I still believe that you should let Harry decide on his own."  
came Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Nonsense!" Fudge glared at him menacingly. "If your not with my  
plans then fine! Your against me, the Ministry of Magic Himself."  
  
Mr. Weasley lowered his eyes and his head. "I have no choice. I am  
part of the branch of Ministry."  
  
"Now your talking!" smiled Fudge. "Arthur, you'd better take some  
rest.Go upstairs."  
  
Mokona now started jumping down, pulling Fuu's finger. Hikaru and  
Hikari followed behind. They came down just in time as Mr. Weasley started   
walking upstairs, Muttering something to himself. "Mokona wait!" Fuu said in japanese.  
  
Fudge looked up from where he was sitting,he did not bother his mind  
if they heard their converstion or not. They probably did not understand  
what they were talking about. "Konnichiwa Ms. Hououji and Shidou" he looked  
at the dog and the rabbit-looking creature."Nice pets you have there."  
  
Hikari was growling angrily at him but Hikaru petted it and called   
its name.Hikari stopped and followed her to a table where Tom was asking  
for what they want.Fuu brought out her translator book and said."One milk,   
and dish of vegitables."  
  
"And for you?" Tom asked Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru borrowed Fuu's book and said."Uh...juice, dog food foa   
Hikari." she struggled for the correct syllables.   
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"Hai!" Fuu said.  
  
"O.K. please wait." Tom went back to his counter.  
  
What Fudge did not know, Fuu and Hikaru understood what they said  
loud and clear. It was one of the abilities given to them by Clef,   
understanding languages, yet speaking other languages is another problem for  
the Legendary Magic Knights.  
  
=Next Day=  
Mr. Weasley has been waiting for the group early morning next day.  
Umi and Fuu's parents were the first people of the group to appear from the  
stairway. The others soon waited for their daughters. Once they were   
complete,they ate their out-of-normal breakfast. He then led them to the  
back of Leaky Cauldron where only walls and a trash bin greeted them. They   
watched closely on Mr. Weasley as he took out his wand and tapped the third  
brick from the trash bin. Awestruck faces saw the wall roll out of their  
ways to reveal a walkway so breathtaking to see for the first time. It seemed  
like one of the busiest streets in Japan, with people walking here and there,  
wearing odd-looking clothes. They walked through the streets. All were   
looking around. It came to Fuu's mind that they have walked quite a distance  
without even stopping in one of the shops. "Mista Wesle. Mey I ask wher ar  
we going?" she tried as hard as she could.  
  
"Miss Hououji, we are first heading to Gringotts, a wizarding bank  
to exchange your Muggle money into Wizard money." he looked at her with  
a smile.  
  
"Undastood." she said back to him.  
  
After they went to Gringotts, Mr. Weasley asked them "Where do you  
want to visit first, Get your uniform or get your wands?"  
  
" Wand!" All three girls accidentally said in unison.  
  
"Then we're off to Ollivanders!"  
  
They went into a shop with a dark atmosphere.Lined around like books   
in a library are long boxes. All of them stayed standing instead of making   
one of them to sit. They cannot bear to see someone sitting while the others  
are standing still. "Welcome to Ollivander's! Makers of fine Wands!"   
Ollivander surprised them. He looked at each face in the room one by one.  
Your new here, never seen Diagon Alley before?"   
  
Mr. Weasley interruped his interrogation of his new visitors.  
"Ollivander, these three girls and their parents are japanese. Only a few of   
them can understand english."  
  
"Is that so! This is my first time to be visited by foreigners." He  
rubbed his hands, his eyes twinkling with excitement."Who wants to be first  
to recieve her first wand?"  
  
"Hai!" Hikaru stuck out her right hand.  
  
"I've just got the right wand for you, wait and I'll measure her arm." Ollivander took hold of Hikaru's hand that she stuck out and measured   
it. He disappeared for a moment, then came back with five long boxes. He  
handed Hikaru a wand. Hikaru looked at it. "Give it a wave." he brought out  
his own wand and waved it. Hikaru did the same but halfway through the wave  
Ollivander grabbed it from her hand."No, not this!" He gave her another one.  
She was able to swish it this time but still Ollivander took it and gave her  
another. Still nothing."Tricky, Tricky!" Ollivander seemed happy at a   
difficult customer.At last he came around a redwood,wolf's fur, seven inches.  
  
Hikaru gave it a wave. Flame seemed to dance as she brought it   
down, then the glitters of tiny flames touched the floor and disappeared.   
"Sugoi!"  
  
Next, it was Umi's turn. The tape measure worked on as Ollivander  
brought more boxes. It took three boxes when she found the right one for her.  
It was made of maple, blued dragon, eight inches. It gave a watery illusion  
and splashed down on the floor.  
  
For Fuu's, it also took quite a number of boxes before he found  
the right wand for her. Made from oak,wintergreen, seven and three quarters.  
It produced a little green whirls.  
  
"Funny, it seemed that these are really for you. Very funny."   
Ollivander slyly looked at the three. "These wands don't only posses magic,  
I also sense greater magic amidst their bodies."  
  
The three looked back before leaving. "Does he know?" Hikaru asked   
Umi.  
  
"I don't know." she gave a glance back at the shop owner."Maybe   
because of the wands."  
  
Next, they went to Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions.They did   
not like the idea of an all black uniform. They got their books from Flourish  
and Blotts. They finished buying all their supplies before the end of the   
day. All were so tired that they immediately dropped their items and plopped  
into their beds to sleep just after dinner.  
  
=Tuesday Morning=  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu woke up late because of all the shopping. The   
three went downstairs and met their somewhat 'tour guide' Mr. Weasley,he was  
already finishing his breakfast.His head looked up from the newspaper he  
was reading named 'Daily Prophet'. "Ohayo!" he said to them.  
  
The three greeted "Ohayo!" back to him.  
  
Fuu was a bit curious about the face Mr. Weasley has been making when  
he read the Daily Prophet ever since Monday morning. "Mr. Weasly," Fuu almost  
fixed her english problem " Cud I also us thee newspapar to reed?" she looked  
eagerly at him.  
  
"Sure, I'll first change it into japanese for you to understand." he  
took out his wand once more and tapped the newspaper and said "Commuto!"  
The newspaper's english letters became japanese. An easy way for the three  
to read."There, is that fine?" he handed it to the three.  
  
"Hai! Arigato!" Umi took it from Mr. Weasley. They then went upstairs  
to read it in Hikaru's room, the only place where there are no parents who  
would listen to their conversation.They read the newspaper about the   
Gringotts robbery.  
  
"So, the Gringotts is an impenetrable bank and someone was able to  
steal nothing inside it because the room had been emptied before it was   
robbed? That seems very weird."  
  
"Come to think of it, when we were in Gringotts, the people there   
seemed a bit nervous when they were with the goblins." Fuu had observed.  
  
"But who would be crazy enough to rob a bank that many wizards and  
witches fear?" Hikaru kept on petting on Hikari.  
  
"A good question. Who would? Unless what is inside the bank is   
something very important. So important that someone took the time to know  
what might happen in the future so he withdrew it immediately." the blond-  
brown haired girl touched her chin."I think we should investigate."  
  
They then went downstairs and thanked Mr. Weasley for the newspaper,   
and asked if they can go out into Diagon Alley." Yes, you may." he said.  
  
"Yatta!" Hikaru said.  
  
"But always bring your wands wherever you go.It is still a dangerous  
world out there." he waved his forefinger.  
  
"Hai!" the three said again.  
  
On Diagon alley, they walked around the shops looking for something  
pretty interesting to see.Then they came across something normal that they  
would like very much, an ice cream shop. Inside they ordered three ice cream  
cones. Mint for Hikaru, Strawberry for Umi and, Pistachio for Fuu. Florean  
Fortescue asked fifteen knuts from the counter. They have no idea which coin  
to use. Fuu asked politely to tell them which coin is which. Fortescue, even  
taught them how many knuts to a sickle and sickles to a gold galleon. They  
thanked him as they went outside to finish their ice cream. Moving around,  
they saw quite a crowd of almost same age on a certain shop named Quality  
Quidditch supplies. They got a peep in the window, the shop was selling odd-  
looking balls and plenty of broomsticks. "Why would anyone buy a broomstick?"  
Umi said in japanese.  
  
"I have no idea.I think we'll know soon." Fuu crunched the end of the  
cone she was eating.  
  
"Hey! They even have a pet shop." Hikaru jumped and pointed at the  
Magical Menagerie. She pulled the other two inside. There was a witch in the  
counter chatting with another one with a pet bat.  
  
" I bet the one who tried to steal something in Gringotts is on of  
You-Know-Who's followers. Powerful dark magic was used to penetrate through  
it." the witch with the bat whispered.  
  
" We're not sure. There were no traces of anything. It must be a   
powerful wizard. But who would it be?" the witch in the counter said.  
  
"Whut kand of pit is this?" Hikaru immediately asked the witch in   
the counter.  
  
"It'a tortoise my dear." the witch in the counter hushed the other  
witch, who intentionally left. "Are you looking for a pet?"  
  
Fuu nudged Hikaru using her elbow that made her stop talking. "Ah.  
wee ar luking foa an owl."  
  
"An owl you say?" the witch put down her spectacles as she looked at  
them suspicously. "Wait for me." the witch went inside a door. She  
then returned with four different owls in a cage. One was a snowy owl, the  
second was a grey, the third was a natural brown and the last has a light  
blue plumage. Umi wanted the last owl, and paid for it using her own money.  
  
"It is kawaii." she said as she ruffled its chest.  
  
"It's a she." The witch corrected.  
  
"Oh, whut do ya fed it?"   
  
"Mostly anything but not vegetables. It drinks water." she told them  
frankly.  
  
"Arigato." Umi bowed at her."I am happy."  
  
" My pleasure." the witch looked at her rather confused at her   
at Umi's courteous action.  
  
They went back to the Leaky Cauldron, with Umi holding the cage of  
her new-found pet."I think I'll call her Hime." She smiled and showed it to  
her parents.  
  
'This will be quite a week.' Fuu said to herself as she scanned the  
books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? Please e-mail me. I'd really appreciate it. This is   
Sailor Rainbow Ichi, signing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 3:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did the people reading this fanfiction came up to here so far? It depends.  
It depends if you are still here, reading the third chapter, well, happy  
reading!sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At last the awaited day came. The whole group composed of the  
Ryuuzaki Family, the Hououji Family (except for Kuu), and Hikaru Shidou.  
On exactly September 1, Mr. Weasley led them to the King's Cross Station.  
They followed him in a little line, and slowly led them between the platform  
9 and the platform 10.He stopped facing the pillar, an pointed for them to   
go through it. To the group, it was a good idea to lose some teeth. They just stared at him, making faces showing that it is impossible. "I'll do it then."  
Mr. Weasley flustered "Watch very carefully." he walked casually and leaned  
at the pillar. They saw him slowly sliding into the wall. One by one followed  
at a run to make sure no one had seen them. Inside, was Platform 9 3/4 and   
there were so many poeple hustling and bustling that each had to shout to  
hear each other.The red train was almost going to leave, so the parents   
brought into the train everything they brought for their school. The girls  
waved goodbye when the doors of the train closed, and all three girls were   
left to drag their baggage to find three seats.Their pets followed behind.  
Almost all of the rooms in the car were full of people, they found one room   
at the end of the last car and the last room good for four more. Two boys  
also occupy that room. One had a quite tangled black hair and the other one  
had a flaming red-brown hair the same as Mr. Weasley.They sat beside the boy  
with black hair.Hikari sat down on the floor, Mokona on Fuu's lap and Hime   
nearby the window.   
  
For a while there was silence, but Hikaru could not wait to know   
them. She borrowed Fuu's book and talked to them while holding on to the  
book."Helo. My nam is Hikaru Shidou. Mai ay now yors?". Both boys looked at  
her, they also seemed to have met each other before they came.   
  
The red-browned haired boy introduced himself first. He brought out  
his right hand to shake hands."My name is Ron. Ronald Weasley." he was   
waiting for her handshake. Hikaru merely looked at his hand.  
  
"Weasle, you men that your futher's Artur Weasle?" Fuu intercepted   
out in mid air.  
  
"Yes, my father is Arthur Weasley. How come you are familiar with   
him?" he stared at them and put down his hand.  
  
"Hee was our tor gide for a week." Umi itched in also into the   
conversation.  
  
"Tour guide...." Ron racked his brain. "Oh! so you are those japanese  
students under observation. Did you do something wrong?"  
  
"Iie!" Hikaru moved her head from left to right to make sure he   
understood properly.  
  
"May I plese kno aso yor nam?" Umi faced the boy with black hair.  
  
"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." he answered.He watched at the   
unchanged reactions of the three girls beside him.  
  
"Don't you know Harry Potter?" Ron looked pretty surprised. He's a   
well-known person in all of the Wizarding world.  
  
"Iie. We do not know." her green eyes looked through her glasses.  
"But you can tell us."  
  
The five continued the conversation and lunch soon caught up with   
them. The old lady with a trolley appeared and asked. "Anything off the   
trolley dears?" she was offering their only opportunity for lunch.  
  
"No thanks. My mom packed me a sandwich and it's corned beef. I hate   
corned beef."Ron showed his packed lunch.  
  
"I think I'll buy some of each for me to taste." Harry pocketed his  
coins and brought out the exact amount.  
  
"I wil buy thre of dis." Fuu pointed at the pumpkin pie. It was the   
next best thing to normal food as she treated her best friends which does not  
come very often.  
  
Time passed all were sharing their food. Ron was eating mostly the  
chocolate frogs for his card collection. Harry's first card was Albus   
Dumbledore.'So he is the headmaster of Hogwarts.' Umi thought as she looked   
at Harry's card. The picture was actually moving, as if Dumbledore himself   
is inside there. Then someone opened the door.  
  
The rounded-face of a boy peeped into the door. "Have you seen my  
toad? He's lost somewhere."  
  
All the people inside shook their heads. "He'll show up somewhere."  
Harry assured him.  
  
"If you do, please tell me." and he left.  
  
Ron had been trying to turn his dull grey rat named Scabbers into   
yellow. The round-faced boy returned with a girl with brown hair already  
wearing her Hogwarts uniform.Her bossy voice babbled on as fast as she could  
about the books she had read. As the scene goes on the three girls only  
watched. Then three boys entered, Hikari growled at them while Mokona just  
sat there with Fuu. Draco Malfoy introduced himself and what seemed like  
his two henchmen with large bodies. "Ooh, I'm shaking with fear from a   
dog." Draco insulted Hikari.   
  
Hikaru sensed Hikari's anger and said in japanese "Sit down Hikari,  
please hold your temper."  
  
Malfoy raised a brow.They were those japanese witches who had muggle  
parents his father was talking about. He faced Harry Potter "You'll soon  
find out some families are better then others." he sneered at the other four  
"I can help you there." later, he insulted Harry's parents.  
  
That made the two boys pretty mad. They stood up to face the other   
three. Goyle noticed they still have some unopened Chocolate Frogs and   
grabbed one but Scabbers the rat bit him. He gave quite a howl. Hikaru wanted  
to scare them away and told Hikari in japanese " Do you want to scare them  
away Hikari?" Hikari gave a tail wag. "Then bark to scare them, stop when   
they have left." Her dog did as it was told, the three backed away and left.  
  
Hermione returned and told them to change into their Hogwarts   
uniform, because they were almost near. The two boys did not mind waitng  
outside their own room while the three girls change. When it was their turn,  
the three stood outside.  
  
"Going to this school seemed a bit dangerous." Umi huddled to make  
them go nearer and whisper.  
  
They reached Hogsmead station. They stepped down from the train,   
worrying about their baggage. "Firs years here! Firs years come ter me!"  
He raised a lamp over them to see if they were complete."Miss Shido, Ruzaaki  
and Hoji!" he called on to the three. "Please follow me tergether with the  
firs years."  
  
Hagrid, the name Harry called onto him, lead them to a line of boats  
beside the lake. Three passengers were to be in one boat.Harry, Ron and  
Neville in one, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu in the other. For Hagrid, he took  
the whole boat, for it fitted his body just perfectly. When they went up to  
the steps of the castle, a woman with green robes and her hair worn in a  
tight bun.She led them into a room to wait. All were surprised at the sight   
of ghosts. When the woman wearing the tight bun returned, she opened the   
large doors of the great wall for them. Everything seemed to amaze the three.  
The five tables, the cieling and the dishes adorned on every table. They   
followed her until they were in front of the teachers' dining table. Also   
in front of them was a stool with a tattered-looking hat. The tattered hat  
began singing about the houses they were to be placed in. "Hermione Granger."  
the woman called on to them one by one.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat announced. The brown-haired girl went  
to the table where other gryffindors sat.  
  
"Fuu Hououji" she called out.  
  
Fuu was nervous, she would be wearing the Sorting Hat anytime now.  
What if she doesn't get to be classmates with her best friends? She wore  
the Sorting Hat in a simple manner and sat on the stool, waiting to be   
sorted.  
  
"I see your whole destiny here. You are the bearer of the Holy Winds  
and healer of battles." she heard the hat say unto her mind.  
  
'You know?' she thought back.  
  
"The Sorting Hat sees what is in your mind right now."  
  
'Then assign me where I must belong but never tell or admit to   
anyone the secret I conceal behind.' she sighed and closed her eyes. She  
was ready to stay in any house at all costs.  
  
"Ahh. You are an honorable person. . . . Gryffindor!" Fuu heard the  
Hat say her house aloud.She stepped down from the stool and placed the Hat  
on it.  
  
"Harry Potter" she called out, reading from the parchment. There came  
total silence. Everyone wanted to see the famous Harry Potter, the only   
person who survived from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Hat placed him in  
Gryffindor.  
  
"Umi Ryuuzaki" she called out. Up stepped a tall blue-haired girl.  
No one has ever seen someone with blue hair or such beautiful face. She took  
the Hat and wore it as she sat down.  
  
"Hmm." the Hat spoke."You, like Ms. Hououji are bonded. You are   
bearer of the Serene Water and the Tamer of the Blue Dragon.   
  
'Do not, in any way reveal my true identity. I am asking of you.'   
Umi pleaded.'My parents lives may be at stake here if they are ever affected'  
  
"Then Gryffindor it is. You are prepared to sacrifice everything to  
save others."  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
"Welcome"  
  
"Hikaru Shidou" Hikaru's name was called. She came forward bravely.  
  
" Well, well. What do we have here. You are the last of the three  
bearers. The bearer of the Flaming Inferno and the wielder of the Light   
Sword, which holds the light of the Earth.  
  
'Yes I am.' Hikaru accepted.  
  
"Your destiny should not be separated with the other two. Gryffindor  
it shall be!"  
  
Hikaru ran to the Gryffindor table, where the other two are. The   
Sorting Ceremoy is almost finished. Albus Dumbledore, the man they saw in  
the Wizard Trading Card with half-moon spectacles rose up. "Welcome!"  
he paused to look at all the students. "Before we begin our banquet.."  
  
Umi whispered at Hikaru and Fuu."Banquet? How can we eat with nothing  
on the table itself except the plates and metal glasses?" she questioned in  
japanese.  
  
"...Thank You!" the Headmaster finished.  
  
On the people's very eyes, food appeared on large platter for them  
to serve themselves."Sugoi!" the three exclaimed.   
  
All the people beside them in the Gryffindor table stared at them.  
They felt a little red themselves. They do not even know how to use their   
spoons and forks. Dumbledore, noticing the small scene the three were making,  
stood up again. "Forgive me, I nearly forgot." The student's attention were  
reverted back again to the Headmaster."These three," he pointed with his wand  
"namely Hikaru Shidou, please stand up dear"   
  
Hikaru stood up and bowed courteously and said "Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Umi Ryuuzaki,"  
  
Umi did the same thing that Hikaru did.  
  
" and Fuu Hououji"  
  
Same action. Fuu then sat down again.  
  
" are japanese students who are under observation. The Ministry of  
Magic confirms that they have magic but unsure if they have witch blood." he  
paused."I want you to welcome them as your own family." then he sat down,  
waved his wand and conjured three pairs of chopsticks for them to use.  
  
"Hai! Arigato!" the three said as they started their sumptuous meal.  
  
'Great. More mudbloods.' Malfoy thought. 'We'll see how good they are  
at magic for the next few days.' his eyes glinted maliciously at the three   
and then at Harry Potter. 'I'll show you which family is better, Potter."  
  
Harry, who was talking with a ghost who missed eating, was chatting   
away. All was going very well. Fuu paused and looked up at the High Table,  
observing the teachers. One of the teachers was looking at Harry, it seemed   
as if he hated him already. He had shiny hair, a bit long nose and pale skin.  
'How come this teacher has some grudge on this boy who did not know anything  
at all, even his true identity?' she observed the expression he made when his  
eyes met hers. Fuu immediately turned to Umi, to make that teacher think   
that she was chatting all long.  
  
But Fuu was wrong. She was late on her reflexes as he, Professor of  
Potions looked at the japanese blonde-brown haired girl named Fuu Hououji.  
'Nevermind. We shall prove if you are truly as magical as what the Ministry  
has been boasting about.' he gulped in some more of the special wine that   
have been served only to the teachers.   
  
"Ouch!" he held the scar on his head.Fuu looked at Harry. So did   
Hikaru and Umi, they sensed a small jolt of negative energy which Harry also  
felt. His scar was somewhat more sensitive then theirs.  
  
"Is there something wrong Harry?" Percy, the Prefect and elder   
brother of Ron looked at him with concern.  
  
"No, it's just nothing." He looked at the same professor that Fuu had  
looked at earlier. Fuu was also listening at the conversation with Percy and   
she learned the name of the professor that acted much more differently then  
the others.  
  
"Ahem." Dumbledore's voice coughed importantly.  
  
All attention went back again to the Headmaster. Fuu's thoughts   
became muffled as she too moved again her attention.  
  
"I have some start of term notices for you to follow." he went   
stoking his long, silvery-white beard." Please take note,especially for the  
freshmen that the Black Forest is strictly forbidden." he paused an looked   
around."Mr. Filch also reminded me that the magic is not to be used in   
between classes and when passing through corridors.And lastly,-" Dumbledore  
showed his forefinger seriously."The third-floor corridor on the right is out  
of bounds to anyone who wants to die a very painful death. Thank You" he  
stayed standing up. He insisted on singing their school hymn before they  
went to their houses.  
  
If there was anything that Fuu was good at, it was singing. Since it  
was an any-tune singing, she sang the mirror image song she sang when she   
was in the Community inside the castle of Cephiro. The other two, who knew  
some songs by heart sang the most common 'Sakura' song mostly danced together  
with(the traditional song every Sakura Festival in Japan).  
  
When it was finished, Dumbledore wiped a tear of joy from his face.  
"Music, a beautiful gift. Now off you go!" Everyone shuffled towards their  
respective houses. The three girls were about to pass through the large doors  
of the Great Hall when the headmaster called on them again."Miss Shidou,   
Ryuuzaki and Hououji, please stay." his twinkly eyes laid gently on them.  
The professors continued their feast for about thirty more minutes.  
"My fellow teachers, I think it is also time for us to go sleeping.Professors   
with houses, please check your house. As for the others, please go directly   
to your rooms if you have nothing else to do." he stood up and walked to the  
endmost table of Gryffindor, where the three stood."Follow me." he walked   
passed them. Wondering where they were heading, they just kept quiet   
and followed him through the dark winding maze they were in which was the   
castle itself. Reaching a dead end where a large stone statue of a gargoyle,   
Dumbledore brought out his wand again tapped the statue twice and said   
"Ice candy". The statue gave way revealing an old-fashioned elevator. Up, up  
and up they went, when they came out of it they were now of what seemed like  
an ordinay wizard office. Ordinary for wizards and witches, but not for them.  
"Sit down." he said.  
  
They sat down, since there were three chairs provided for them. Only  
then Umi started to speak."Mista Dumbldor. May ay ask y ar we her?" she still  
stumbled her words."  
  
"That. That is the reason why I brought you here. You see, if you are  
going to study in an english wizarding school, you should know how to speak  
english. Barely do I notice that none of you three are fluent with it.   
Studying to speak english and studying to learn magic may double your   
works, assignments, etc. I plan to do something about it to make your studies  
easier. Do you understand?"  
  
The three looked at each other.The two seemed to agree, but there  
was a question hanging in Fuu's mind. After all, she was considering  
every possibility. "Hai!" said the two.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the worried face on Fuu."Do you not like my   
proposal Ms. Hououji?"  
  
"Iie. Not at al. I wus thinkn, cud I, I men we, can stil tok in   
japanese. Becoz I am qute atachd tou my dilect."  
  
"Hmm." he stroked his beard again "that can be arranged. The three of  
you want to read and understand both english and japanese. Is that correct?"  
"Hai!" Fuu came first before the two could disagree. She gave the   
two a reassuring glance to trust her. As they always followed Fuu's brilliant  
ideas, which never backfired, the two agreed.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Settled now? Well then stand before me and wait. This will be a  
complicated charm." he made his wand appear again. He started walking around  
them waving his wand. Sprinkles of what seemed more like stardust came out of  
his wand as he waved it here and there. After circling them thrice, He gave a  
tap on Umi's head and said "CAPTUM LINGUA!" A tap on Hikaru's head "CAPTUM  
LINGUA!" and a tap for Fuu. "CAPTUM LINGUA!" Dumbledore, went back to his   
chair and sat down.  
  
Umi then blurted " Is it done?" she gasped and amazement and covered  
her mouth.  
  
"Shh.." Dumbledore watched the sprinkles he had produced for the   
charm."The charm should finish before you start using your new abilities.   
That is when these sprinkles "he pointed at the slowly moving dust due to the  
effect of gravity."touch this floor. Wait."  
  
  
= The Corridors- same evening=  
The charm had worked perfectly, they could understand and speak each  
other in both english and japanese. The question that Hikaru had been   
wanting to ask Fuu came back "Fuu, why both english and japanese? Why not   
just english."  
  
"Nobody understands japanese here, so I thought we could use it to  
communicate in our own dialect freely if ever there is something wrong."   
she finished.  
  
"Ohhh. So that explains it. Good thinking Fuu." Umi said to Fuu.  
"Hey! Wait up!"   
  
The three had been following a tiny light that the Headmaster   
made himself to lead them to their house. Dumbledore also told them the   
password to get through the Fat Lady.  
  
"I almost forgot." Fuu almost slapped herself angrily as the   
followed the light leading them."Always wear your glove at all times. If   
there is some emergency we'll be there prepared." she slipped on her green-  
jeweled glove."Besides Umi, this is your chance to use the glove during   
school. Remember, it brings everything and appears when we want to."  
  
"Your right. I always wanted to test the glove for other uses." she  
had her own already on. So does the one that belonged to Hikaru. "Hey! were  
here!" Umi jumped joyfully. "I thought we'll be lost here forever."  
  
"Yeah, I never thought there are students that will still enter   
through the Fat Lady." a voice taunted behind them."Now I will have some fun  
with the ickle-firsties!" It was a red poltergeist.  
  
"Please, don't bother us, we need to go to sleep." Hikaru was itching  
to see Hikari because she saved some leftovers for it.  
  
"Yes, please leave us alone." Umi looked at it irritably.  
  
"Oh I will leave you. . . after I have some fun!" He charged at them.  
  
" You asked for it." Fuu raised her right hand. "Winds of   
Admonishment!" she whispered so that she did not wake anyone asleep. Green-  
colored winds binded him paralyzed."That should do it."  
  
"What!?! I can't move. I'll get you one day or the other!" Peeves   
struggled his body to get at them.  
  
Inside their bedrooms, their pets were fed properly. All went to   
sleep. Like a vision in a dream, the three dreamed of the dark shadow of a  
large lady. Hikaru, all through the night, noticed that she was somewhat  
familliar. She tried her best to remember, but she needed the sleep. She soon  
drifted back to dreamland as she slept all through the night.  
  
  
"Sleep Magic Knights sleep, for soon my power shall grow then it had  
never been before."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like it? I also have some more fics at my webby if you wish. Remember, I love  
your mail. Please mail me.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru, umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 4:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've got some reviews!Thanks a lot! To those who were telling me to fix my  
spelling, I'll read it plenty of times before I post it. I'm also admitting  
that I am trying to learn how to use the keyboard properly by typing stories.  
Again, sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early next morning,the three woke up, took a bath and got dressed.  
they never forgot to wear their magical gloves which showed out without   
being noticed. They joined Harry's group, who was also crowded by people   
wanting to have a look-see at the famous Harry Potter. They went to the  
Great Hall to have breakfast. Harry and Ron sat down, placing their bags   
beside their plates and started eating. "Isn't this great?!?" Ron looked at   
the three girls opposite of the table. He noticed they did not bring any bag  
at all, and there are those weird-looking gloves they wear on their left   
hands as each hand held a plate with a pair of chopsticks in the right.  
  
"Yes. It's great. I cannot wait until I see their magic." Hikaru   
smiled, her ears seemed to look like a cat's. It was one of her favorite  
expressions whenever she was happy.  
  
"Have you already seen our schedule?" Hermione looked at hers and   
made a face."If the schedule is like this, I hope they hurry it up. All the   
lessons seemed too basic for me."  
  
"Slow down Hermione." Fuu put down of her chopsticks. "Learning has  
its own pace, it is usually depending on both the student and the teacher.I  
too, cannot wait to learn their system of teaching."  
  
"But I can't wait. I've almost finished every book required here for  
First year, and-" she stopped abruply from eating and looked at the japanese  
students. "You can speak english already?"  
  
"Yes, we can. And while you find an answer to your question, we will  
now leave." Umi insisted that Hikaru and Fuu join her, leaving Hermione and  
Harry's group dumbfounded.Umi admitted to them that she was too irritating  
to bear.  
  
The three were going ahead to their first class which was Herbology.  
Lantis' necklace seemed more useful when lost. It leads you tho the correct  
classroom where a student should be. When they got there, they sat in the   
middle to see everything around them. Professor Sprout was also there, not  
expecting early students to her class."Welcome." she said. "My name is  
Professor Sprout, the teacher of Herbology. I am pleased to meet my foreign  
students."  
  
"We are also happy to meet you Professor Sprout."  
  
"Tell me something." she checked if there were other early birds  
arpund "What do the plants look like in Japan?"  
  
"It is very beautiful. There are so many plants around, even in large  
cities." Hikaru described, but their moments of question and answer came  
short. Students were already shuffling into the classroom.  
  
When all had settled, the Professor introduced herself again.  
"Welcome, I am Professor Sprout of your Herbology Class. Today, I will   
orientate you the do's and don'ts inside and oustside the greenhouse, before  
and after instructions during experiments...."  
  
Their first morning classes went fine. Hermione became less noisy   
then before, maybe because of hurt feelings of what Umi said during   
breakfast. Harry and Ron noticed it too, they were even feeling happier now   
that she had toned down. Their next subject was double Potions period. Harry  
will soon learn that he will hate that very subject, especially when they  
were together with the Slytherin First Years. They went down into the dungeon  
where their classes will be held. In came the professor named Snape. He took  
the roll call and stopped at Potter, THE Harry Potter. "Potter-the new   
celebrity." he gave a quick look at him which made Harry shiver. " Here you   
are to learn the true art and style of potion making. You may not see it as  
true magic, but I do not know if you will understand this-if you weren't   
the dunderheads I usually have to teach."  
  
Snape had broken a nerve on Fuu's brain. He had insulted the   
students and she would never let it pass. "Professor Snape, insults should   
never be given students unless you know them for some time now." she   
corrected Snape.  
  
Snape stopped."Oh but I do Ms Hououji, I do know them VERY well. Now  
sit down!"  
  
Fuu was taken aback, but she knew better then to start a fight with  
a teacher on the first day of classes. She slowly sat down quietly.   
  
'That would take care of you, Ms. Hououji.' Snape thought. He then  
interrogated Potter. He became asking him questions Harry never knew.   
Hermione just raised her hand, hoping to help him out. Hikaru and Umi only  
beared watching the teacher torture a student. Fuu on the other hand, was  
just keeping her temper as she brought out a blank parchment, a quill and  
her ink bottle on top of the table using her glove. She was very careful,  
making sure that none had seen it. She wrote down everything that Snape asked  
Harry, she was writing so casually as if there was no longer a teacher   
torturing the students. The professor saw this as he looked around for  
horrified reactions from the Gryffindor First Years. That made Snape even  
angrier at her, as he silently walked beside her table and said "What may I  
ask are you doing in the middle of the discussion?"  
  
Fuu stood up to answer her teacher's question as she was used to this  
when she was in Japan out of respect. "Professor I am merely writing down   
every question you were asking of Mr. Potter."  
  
"Oh are you?" He grabbed her parchment and read it, it was written in  
japanese. Umi and Hikaru, who was beside her giggled while Fuu remained   
standing. The others followed their giggles and laughed with them. Snape saw  
the glove the two were wearing, he found another subject to scare them.   
"And Miss Shidou and Ryuuzaki, didn't anyone tell you that accesories other  
then the one for the uniforms are not allowed?" He grabbed Hikaru's left arm  
to embarass her in front of the whole class. He was showing the glove to   
all the sudents. Harry, Ron and Hermione were horrified. He let go of Hikaru  
and said "Hand it over."  
  
"No." Hikaru faced him with her flaming red eyes.  
  
"Then I will personally force you to!" He grabbed her glove and was  
able to pull it halfway from her hand.'Ha! I'm much stronger then you are!'  
Snape did not notice that red hot flames appeared from the glove and was   
already burning his skin. He left go of the glove and rubbed his burnt hand.  
"What magic is this?!?" he looked at Hikaru, who was pulling it back to   
her hand. It seemed normal to her and it did not even burst into flames to  
hurt her.  
  
"Because it was made for me and mine alone." Hikaru sat down and  
ignored Snape who was throwing daggers at the two.  
  
He went back and sat down on the teacher's table and immediately  
answered all the questions he had asked Harry earlier. "Well? why don't  
you write it down?" and there was rustling of parchments and quills. That was  
the end of their first day with their Professor Snape.'I'll get you three,  
one way or the other.' he thought 'As for you Potter, you won't get away   
from my ultimate student torture.'  
  
  
=Gryffindor Common room=  
  
"What? someone was able to take on Snape? Who?"  
  
"Those three japanese girls."  
  
"Are you serious? They are only girls!"  
  
The story went on around the Gryffindor house like lightning.   
"Finally, I was able to hear someone tackle Professor Snape." Percy clapped  
happily as he approached the girls, who were busily studying. "You were   
great! How were you able to overcome that?"  
  
The three just ignored him. "Um Percy," Fuu looked up at him "Would  
you mind if you keep quiet? We have this strict study schedule we always   
follow and we don't want to be interrupted. Is that fine with you?"  
  
"No. I don't mind at all." Percy smiled. 'They seemed to act like me.  
Maybe they are also geniuses. Ha hah! They are the easiest to talk with   
someone as genius as myself' he left them clapping his hands with amazement.  
  
Minutes passed, Fred and George Weasley came bursting into the common  
room and ran to sit beside the three. "Is it true?" Fred took Hikaru's hand  
and shook it vigorously. "Congratulations!"  
  
"We haven't had one chance of putting any prank on him!" (George)  
  
"It was brilliant!" Fred let go of Hikaru's arm.  
  
"I did not do anything at all!" she told the inseperable twins.  
  
"Oh, was he a terror teacher?" Umi asked.  
  
"You bet" (George)  
  
"it was. Everyone's afraid of him-" (Fred)  
  
"except for the Slytherin House" (George)  
  
"because he is the professor of the Slytherin House." Fred finished.  
  
"But you know you two." Fuu tried to divert the twins into pressuring  
Hikaru to tell them the reason why Snape could not touch the glove."  
  
"What?" both twins asked intently.  
  
"That usually happens whenever we are angry. We cannot control our  
anger that is why that happens to people trying to make us mad." she reasoned  
out why they were under observation. "Our witches' power are uncontrolable."  
she finished and looked at the time. "Look at the time, we are going to   
have an early dinner because we have Astrology lessons next." she left the  
twins speechless and returned to the bedroom to change the items she would  
bring to her next class. Hikaru and Umi did the same.  
  
" Fuu why did you explain it that way?" Umi said and japanese.  
  
" To change the reason why we are really here." she tried to make  
them remember that they were here to investigate.  
  
" That actually reminds me." Hikaru walked alongside them. "I had   
a horrible dream last night."  
  
" Come to think of it, I did too. I dreamed of a dark shadow coming  
to this school." Umi removed a strand of hair that was blocking her face.  
  
"Yes, I did too." Fuu said.  
  
"And she seems sort of familiar." Hikaru looked at her best friends.  
  
They were now walking towards the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Peeves  
was also somewhere there who had prepared some sort of trap. He approached   
them on the last corridor before the Great Hall. "Hello again, Peeves want  
to say sorry."  
  
"That is fine." Hikaru said back to the red poltergeist. "We forgive  
you. We were just in a hurry last night."  
  
"Yes, we were very sleepy at that time and we did not want to be   
bothered." Umi looked at the whole floating body of Peeves.  
  
" For that, I want revenge!" Peeves have been keeping some stones   
invisible for them to not notice. He started pelting them with stones.  
  
"Winds of Protection!" she covered her friends from the attack.  
  
" And it seems that this is also our turn." Umi brought out her   
rapier, the sword Presea created for her. She seemed pissed from what Peeves  
have been trying to do. " Now listen." Umi pointed her sword's tip." I know  
this can't harm you but our abilities can."  
  
"I'm listening." he was smiling oddly.  
  
"If you don't keep you and you mouth shut from bothering us, I shall  
personally drive you away."  
  
"Understood." Peeves did not like the idea of being driven away from  
Hogwarts. Now he was not only afraid of the Bloody Baron but also the three  
of them. He floated to the opposite direction, muttering about how he can   
torture other students instead.  
  
They ate their dinner happily. the thought of Peeves leaving them  
alone had been settled once and for all, also in the first day of school.  
They then took their Astology classes late that night, they had just fun   
looking at the stars though they have not been taught to know the exact  
locations. "I wonder which of the stars here is the world of Cephiro?" Hikaru  
said back to the other two in japanese. " I always wished if I can return   
there anytime I wanted to"  
  
"Yes. Back to the peaceful and oddly weird paradise." Umi also joined  
in japanese.  
  
" I also wonder how Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren are doing. Hope there   
are no fights." Fuu remembered Ferio and the others. "I miss them so."  
  
"Let me guess," Umi placed her index finger to her temple "its Ferio  
." she was joking Fuu.  
  
"Not only him, but all others too. Clef, Lantis, Primera, La Farga,  
Caldina, Ascot, Presea, Princess Asuka, Tatra and Tarta and all others."   
  
*yawn* "I'm already getting sleepy. Good thing Astrology is almost   
ending." Hikaru covered her mouth as she yawned once more. The three had  
a busy day, and there are more of those to come. After Astrology, all  
of the students went back to their houses to get the much needed rest. They   
changed their clothes as fast as they could and prepared their uniform for   
the next day. All slept without having any nightmares at all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This story got a bit short. For one thing, some people requested for some  
more. Maybe after I post this there will be a short break. I need to arrange  
my thoughts in scene order. My head has been imagining the plot on Halloween  
Day. Once more, any questions, suggestions , fan, flame any mail will do.  
Thanks,  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ ^-~ -_' 


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru, umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 5:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you're here, I guess my story's getting a bit hot. Thank you so much!  
Here's chapter 5, I'm sorry if I left you hanging or short. Usual disclaimers  
still applied. sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
School seemed to go fairly well. Hermione and Fuu seemed to be good  
competitors. Hikaru still stayed as innocent as herself while Umi tried to  
adjust to life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the  
first friday of the first week in Hogwarts. The three had planned to visit   
the grounds tomorrow and see the whole view of the school. For the morning,  
they have Transfiguration classes. The students who were assigned to turn  
matches into pins are still hard at work. Fuu had almost perfected turning  
the match into a pin, but the pin still looked like a match turned into   
silver. Hermione, on the other hand, turned it into a pin with the matches'  
red head visibly seen. They are the few among their class who was able to   
master it within a few days. Professor McGonagall seemed happy at the foreign  
students who seemed to try their best in any way. Charms went also well,   
Professor Flitwick is still making them practice the way they handle their  
wands properly. Lunch came by and their last period, alas, was the dreaded  
Potions with the terrifying Professor Snape. Today's lesson was brewing a   
cure for boils. It was easy enough for Snape to snoop around and observe the  
different colored potions that everyone's making. He had been praising   
Malfoy, possibly his favorite student among the rest. Snape was not able to  
say anything about the new japanese students, for they followed his strict   
directions properly ignoring the faces he kept on throwing on them. Neville,  
the round-faced boy whom they met at the train, was partners with Seamus  
Finnigan. Somehow, they produced the wrong potion because it melted through  
Seamus' pewter cauldron. It spread all over the floor, melting everything  
in its path, while Neville was drenched in it. He fainted in front of the  
class and his skin suddenly produced boils. The Gryffindors took pity of  
poor Neville, while the Slytherins laughed at his accident. " Stupid lad! You  
added porcupine quills to it!" Snape pointed angrily at him. "Take him to  
the hospital wing!" he pushed both Neville and Seamus out of the dungeon with  
one wave of his wand. He was now looking for someone to blame when his eyes  
laid on Harry. "Potter!" he shouted "How come you did not tell him not to  
mix it with porcupine quills?" he began teasing his favorite punch bag.  
Harry just kept quiet. Ron had been telling him that Snape can blow  
anytime like a bomb. The students left the dungeons when the period ended.  
Umi walked to Harry and asked him "Harry, how come he hates you so much?"  
"I don't know, I am also asking the same question to myself." Harry  
caught up with Ron. "See you later."  
"Bye." Umi went back to her group. "Snape seemed really mad. I   
wonder, of all students, it had to be Harry to be put to the blame."  
"I feel sorry too." Fuu walked alongside them. "I feel sorry for all  
the students he torture emotionally. I wish I could have helped him."  
"There is nothing that we can do, Fuu. All we can do is heal the  
students fears again and again." Hikaru looked at the other two.  
"Your right Hikaru, If there is something that we are good at, it is  
helping others in need." Fuu brightened up.  
"Then let's go wash up and eat dinner. I'm starved." Umi pulled the  
other two. "Hurry up."  
The three went to the Gryffindor House to change their attire. Going  
down the stairs they met Harry's group walking a different direction from the  
Great Hall. They were also curious and caught up with them. " Hey Harry,   
where are you going?" Hikaru went alongside him.  
"We are going to visit Hagrid." Ron answered them.  
"Do you want to come along?" Harry looked at the three.  
" Yes, if you'll allow us to. Will you?" Umi almost charmed Harry.  
"Er- well, if you two also insist. I don't suppose Hagrid will be  
angry."  
"Yatta!" the three girls jumped.  
They came to Hagrid's cabin. Strange scratching sounds were heard   
from inside. The three alerted themselves, it might be something bad. But it  
was not. It was actually Hagrid wrestling with his pet boarhound named Fang.  
Inside, introductions were made. "Hagrid," Harry started "This is Ron,  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu." the conversation then drifted to the topic about Snape,  
the Potions Professor. Harry's eyes later caught the Daily Prophet in his  
sight. He read the story for the first time. " Hagrid! the date of the   
robbery! It was on my birthday!" he became silent.  
"Er- ferget about it Harry, it doesn't have nuthing to do in what  
we did in Gringotts." Hagrid looked and the funny watch in his wrist. "Gosh,  
look at ter time Harry, better be goin' ter the Great Hall for dinner." he  
shoved his great big arm to move them out of his cabin. "Sorry Harry." and  
he closed the door in front of them.  
"What's his problem?" Ron stared at him. It seemed to him that he  
knew something Harry had never told him. Harry did not answer back, he was   
just quiet. He had that look that he was thinking very hard.  
"I guess Harry was a bit surprised." Umi let her hand pass through  
Harry's sight, he did not move."Harry!" she shook his small body. (after all  
the three were a few years older.)  
"Wha-What? Oh, sorry." he rubbed the back of his head. "Let's have   
our dinner then." He lead them to the Great Hall.  
  
  
=Next Morning=  
Today is a saturday, their free day. Unlike in Japan, they spend  
six days a week in school, but today the three decided to walk around the  
grounds and exercise. Hikaru brought along her wooden sword, Fuu brought her  
archery set, but Umi did not bring anything. All their items were stored in  
their magical gloves. They then changed their attire. Hikaru wore her   
traditional japanese clothing, Umi wore her usual favorite blue uniform, and  
Fuu with her fave uniform also. They walked down into the common room and   
passed through the Fat Lady, many eyes from the Common Room watched them  
walking with such strange clothes. On the way down, they met Argus Filch, the  
caretaker of Hogwarts." What in magic's name is this? Are you going into  
some kind of masquerade party." he eyed them suspiciously.  
"No Mr. Filch, these are our training clothes." Umi smiled. " It's  
much easier to move then in our Hogwarts uniform."  
"Then how come you three are walking slowly? Go on, faster or I'll  
report you to Professor McGonagall."  
"Ok! Ok! We're going!" Umi said as they scrambled faster to the   
grounds.  
Outside, the grass is green, and the sun is up. It feels like a   
perfect day to practice. They were looking for a nice spot for practice.  
"How about there, nearby the lake?" Hikaru pointed in that direction.  
"Perfect," Fuu said "There's a nearby tree where I can hang the   
target."  
Hikaru started her meditation, it was always the first step for  
excercising kendo. Fuu was hanging the target to the tree she indicated.Umi,  
in the other hand, seemed jealous of what they were doing that she thought  
of a way to exercise together with them. She brought out the rapier from her  
glove and started an imaginary fencing duel with no one. Minutes had passed,   
Fuu was already practicing her archery skils, so did Umi. Hikaru had now   
finished her meditation and was now ready to initiate the second exercise of  
kendo. She stood up, stretched her body, picked up her kendo sword and   
took one step forward with a quick slash "Ha!" She stepped back once and  
slashed the air. "Ha!" She kept on repeating and repeating,faster and faster.  
Above them was Professor McGonagall's office. She had been speaking  
to the Headmaster who came to ask about the improvement of the three foreign  
girls under observation.She eventually heard the increasing voice of Hikaru   
from her practice."What the?" she turned around 'such an early time for   
students to fight.' "Excuse me, Headmaster." and walked to the nearest window  
where the shout was heard. She was surprised that there was no fight at all.  
It was only Ms. Shidou exercising.   
"Interesting." Dumbledore was already beside her fascinated at the   
three students exercising."We should make other students practice their  
skills outside. Don't you think so too Minerva?"  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir. It seems like a brilliant idea then  
making themselves just locked up in their houses." she joined in.  
"I shall be going now Minerva, I have other businesses to attend to.  
And keep the idea in mind." Dumbledore left her office.  
She looked down at them from the window once more. The Professsor  
of Transfiguration does not want to be disturbed. She called on to Hikaru  
"Ms. Shidou, would you mind toning down your voice?"  
Hikaru stopped and looked up at Professor McGonagall, so did the   
other two. "I cannot Professor, for I need to remove my negative energy from  
my body by doing this kind of exercise. The louder I shout, the more negative  
ones come out of my body until it is replaced by positive ones."  
'Its hopeless.' McGonagall thought.' I think I'll work in the library  
for the meantime.' She went to her desk and drew out all her papers and went   
to the library.  
About nine o'clock they finished their exercises. It was quite  
tiring, so they took a rest under the nearby tree.   
"That was some kind of practice you have there Hikaru." Umi told   
Hikaru."I've never seen anything like that before."  
"Me too." Fuu wiped her glasses from perspiration. "That may explain  
why you were good at using you sword in our first meeting."  
"Awww." Hikaru was touched, she also blushed "That was nothing.My   
training paid off."  
"Say, why don't we duel each other?" Umi said her idea.  
"Yes, then we can improve more of our sword skills rather then using  
always our will." Fuu stood up. "I'd like to go first, who would be my  
opponent?"  
"I'll go." she stood up also. "Hikaru, you just rest there. You   
seemed pooped from all that kendo stuff." She took ten steps away from   
Hikaru. She looked around and drew out her rapier once more. Fuu did the  
same. She took out hers, a long sword for one with a small build but it is  
as light as a feather for her. Umi swished her sword and took her fencing  
stance. " Ready Fuu?"  
"Ready."   
(The dramatic music begins)  
"Hiyeah! Take that, and that" Umi kept on pushing her sword forward.  
Fuu just swished her sword left and right to evade her attacks, she was   
waiting for the right time to attack. She was nearing the edge of the lake.  
She jumped high before Umi moved forward again her rapier."Huh?!?" she turned  
around. Fuu was already about to slash her. Umi used her rapier as her guard,  
intercepting Fuu's sword."Your quick, you almost caught me there, but your  
not strong enough Fuu." She pushed her sword forward to make Fuu step back.  
Still trying to push Umi in the opposite direction, she stried harder  
but she was more stronger then she was. She leaped twice backwards." Not bad  
Umi. Your not bad at all."   
  
  
=Boys dormitory-Gryffindor House=  
Their duel continued. From his room, Harry was feeding Hedwig, his  
snowy owl. When out of the corner of his eyes, he saw them fighting. He   
thought it was for real. He went downstairs and pulled Ron to their room.  
Hermione also saw how urgent it seemed.  
"Harry, slow down. What's wrong?" Ron tried to keep up.  
"This is what's wrong." Harry took hold of Ron's head and slowly  
turned it to the direction of the fight.  
"Bloody. And I thought they were best friends. We've got to stop   
them!"  
"Stop who?" Hermione was itching to inside the boys' room, but she  
was a girl. She entered anyway. She saw just in time Fuu hit Umi's shoulder  
and they saw blood spill out.  
"Come on! Let's go get Madame Pomfrey!" Harry grabbed the two.  
  
  
=The Grounds=  
"Sorry Umi, it was only an accident." Fuu gripped herself. Hikaru  
ran to them.  
"Forget about apologies. I'll forgive you when you heal me right  
now because IT HURTS!" Umi said to Fuu.  
"Winds of Healing!" Fuu chanted as Umi's body was lifted up and the  
green ribbon-like winds went to the wound, slowly covering it and fixing  
the slashed-through clothing. "I'm sorry." Fuu said again. "Is that better?"  
"Yeah. Much better." Umi stood up and exercised the supposedly   
wounded shoulder. She then returned her rapier into the glove. Fuu did too.  
"I think it is time for us to cool out." Hikaru convinced her best   
friends. "Besides, its already getting hotter."  
"Your right Hikaru, we were both carried away." Fuu returned all her  
items into her glove.  
"Let's go up and take a bath." Umi said as she put both of her arms  
over Hikaru and Fuu's shoulder. From one side, she looked liked she was being  
carried by the two as they took the nearest steps to the Gryffindor tower.  
They heard several sounds of people stepping downstairs. They looked   
up and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and a witch in a nurse's outfit. "Fuu!"  
Harry called out. "Is she all right?" he pointed at Umi.  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Umi blinked.  
"What do you mean?" Fuu asked Harry.  
"Didn't you have-that that wound." Ron pointed at Umi's healthy   
shoulder.  
"What wound?" Hikaru lied.  
"When Fuu hit Umi with the sword!" Hermione exclaimed. Her mouth was  
hanging down with astonishment.  
"What ever are you talking about Hermione? We were only strolling  
around the grounds." Fuu covered up the story.  
"WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT RACKET?!?!" Snape came storming into the   
staircase. "Potter, I thought so! What have you done now?"  
" Yes, Harry I think you were hallucinating things." Madame Pomfrey  
examined Umi." She's perfectly healthy."  
"But we saw them!" Ron reasoned out.  
"QUIET!" his black eyes scanned their faces.  
"Don't tell me that story again! You pulled me out of my office for  
nothing. Next time I will not likely believe you." Madame Pomfrey left.  
" Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing my silence." Snape   
smiled when he turned his back at them. 'Harry's been seeing things, I wonder  
if its true? And students with swords, seems interesting' He left them once  
more.  
Utter silence fell on the group. " Sorry, I thought they were you."  
Harry started walking upstairs back.  
That incident made Harry, Ron and Hermione move afar them. They were  
sure what they saw was real. They do not think their eyes were playing on  
them. Something told them they were hiding something and they are very good   
at it. The three also decided that they should be more careful then before.  
They did not want it to happen again, and lose the trust of more friends.  
After all, Harry was only trying to help. . .   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phew! Another breakthrough! I've been getting distracted once in a while  
because the TV's nearby the computer, not to mention trying to pull myself  
to concentrate while there are Anime series being aired. Another break for  
me. Don't forget to mail me.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-~ :D *_- -_- 


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 6:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello everyone! I hope you're not angry with me because of the incident in  
the last chapter. I have to put something dramatic once in a while. The   
best will soon to come. Comments, suggestions, flame or fan e-mail me at  
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com. Usual disclaimers still applied.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Monday morning came. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had been keeping quiet   
whenever they are beside Harry's group. It happened all because of the   
three's irresponsibiliy of their secrets. Now they are much more careful in  
what they do in front of anyone inside Hogwarts. That evening, the   
Gryffindors crowded around a pinned announcement saying that they will have  
flying lessons this coming thursday-also together with the Slytherins.  
Everyone gave a groan, the reason was that the Gryffindor house are not  
always at peace with the Slytherins. It was probably their reputation to  
have and attitude very different from any of the other noble houses. As   
thursday neared, everyone seemed te be a nervous wreck to anyone who has not  
tried flying yet. On thursday morning, Hermione talked on about what she read  
about 'Quidditch Through The Ages'. Everyone seemed to get bored of her voice  
when the mail arrived. Neville recieved a Remembrall from his grandmother  
to remind him if he had forgotten anything at all. A fight seemed to start   
when Malfoy suddenly snatched it from Neville but Professor McGonagall was  
there to avert the situation before it began. That afternoon, the wind   
seemed to agree with the gay weather, it gave small breezes. Madam Hooch,  
their flying instructor, was already waiting for them when the came into the  
grounds. In front of her, two lines of broomsticks was neatly arranged.  
One line was for Grffindor and the other line was for Slytherin. "Line up   
everyone. Line up!" They followed her. " Now that you are lined up, right-  
handed students move to the left of your brooms. Left-handed ones move to   
the right side."she paused "When you are already in position, put your  
wand hand over your broom and say Up!"  
"Up!" Harry said. His broomstick went to his open palm.  
"Up!" said the three girls. It made the sticks jump to their hands.  
All others were having a hard time ordering their own brooms   
including Malfoy.  
" Now mount your brooms. The moment I blow my whistle, kick as hard  
as you could. When you feel that that was the peak of what the broom can do  
lean your body to it to make it go back to the ground." Their teacher held   
her whistle. "Ready. . . "  
But Neville, out of nervousness, kicked early. Once he was in the   
air, the broom seemed to be controlling the rider, not the pilot.  
"Come back! Lean on the broom! Lean on the broom!" Madam Hooch tried  
to instruct him during his midflight.  
Neville fell back to the ground with a thud-cracking noise.His   
Remembrall also fell out of his pocket. He just layed there, not moving.  
Madam Hooch approached him with caution, careful no to hurt him when she  
tried shifting his body." Dear, dear, it's a broken wrist." She helped   
Neville to stand up and announced to the class. "None of you is to fly any  
of the brooms here until I return, and if you do, you'll be out of school  
faster then you can say 'Quidditch'." She accompanied the injured student to   
the Hospital Wing.  
Malfoy broke the silence among them by insulting poor Neville. The  
Gryffindor first years defended his reputation. Fuu, in the meantime seemed  
very shocked at what happened. It seemed that she was blaming herself for  
not helping him out. "Come off of it Fuu, there was nothing you can do to  
help him.." Umi put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Besides, we strictly promised that we would never get carried away   
again." Hikaru gave her an assuring glance. " I bet Madame Pomfrey is as   
good as you." she said in japanese.  
"Get carried away? I've got something that can get carried away."  
Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall and threw it up and caught it again.  
"Give it back to me Malfoy. It belongs to Neville." Harry tried to   
catch while it was in mid-air.  
"Try and get it from me." he immediately mounted his broom and kicked  
heavily. He could fly fairly well.  
Harry grabbed a nearby broom and kicked hard. He was a bit wobbly   
flying it as he followed Draco in mid-air. The three japanese girls below  
just gritted their their and gripped their fists in discipline. They tried  
to control their temper as hard as they could."Give it to me or I'll make you  
fall from there!" Harry demanded it from Draco.  
"Make me." he sniggered as he dodged Harry easily."Catch it if you  
can, Potter!" He threw it as far as he could.  
Harry, braving his fear. Shot like a gun. The three just watched,  
praying that nothing will happen bad to him. Harry sped at the Remembrall.  
He was near it, he slowly brought out his arm and grabbed it, stopping  
abruply in the process. Shouts of joy cheered as Harry touched down where  
Malfoy was already.  
" HARRY POTTER!" Everyone fell silent and looked at the owner of the  
voice. It was Professor McGonagall.  
Many of the cheerers tried to tell the whole story to her as she   
slowly approached Harry. She simply did not hear of it. "Come with me."  
Harry looked back at the first years. He saw Malfoy mutter. Harry  
read his lips.'You're in for it, Potter' as he laughed his head off.  
Hikaru, though holding her emotions aback, confronted Draco. " Of  
all the men I have ever seen, you are the meanest bully I have ever met.  
You have no honor whatsoever." She told him with shaking fists.  
"Thank You." Malfoy sniggered at her. Umi could not take his attitude no longer. She walked straight towards him and just slapped his face hard. Crabbe and Goyle did nothing. They too, were surprised at her actions. Draco   
rubbed the area where he hit him. A red hand traced all over his cheek. "You   
hurt my face! You shall pay for that. Crabbe! Goyle! Show her what you've   
got!" Crabbe and Goyle tackled her like the football players in a field, but  
Umi was too quick for their slow reflexes. She lifted her leg and tripped  
the two.  
"No Draco, you shall mess with us when you affect others." Umi   
pointed at him.  
"Class, settle down!" Madam Hooch had already returned from the   
hospital ring. "Line up and we shall continue classes...."  
  
  
=Dinner Time=  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu decided to stay nearer to Harry since they do   
not know when Malfoy will strike again. They were hearing Harry's and Ron's  
whispers loud and clear. They were talking about Harry being the youngest  
seeker of the century, until Draco appeared again who was walking toward   
Harry. Malfoy ignored the three japanese students as he passed by the with  
his henchmen. He challenged Harry to a duel- wizards duel. At Harry's   
facial expression that he was making, it showed that he does not know a thing  
about it. After they left, Hermione Granger tried to convince them off  
of the possible predicament they might get into. The three just kept quiet   
and listened some more. Once in the Grryffindor dormitory, the three talked  
about this secretly and in japanese. " Harry will be in trouble again."  
Umi combed her hair as she was ready for bed.  
" I think we should just leave this as it should be, although I hate  
the thought of it." Fuu crossed over her arms.  
" But why Fuu? What if he gets in trouble?" Hikaru reasoned out with  
her.  
" Because if Harry can get himself into trouble, he too can get out  
of it." Fuu answered.   
" O.K., suppose we leave them like that and what if they do not   
return after an hour?" Umi removed her headband. She was restless.  
" Then if we're not sure what will happen, we'll wait for them until  
they return in the common room." Fuu sauggested. "It will be quit safer that  
way."  
"I hate to admit it, but Fuu' correct. If ever we were found outside  
again with swords, the greater possibility we get expelled." Hikaru landed   
into her bed and petted Hikari.  
"Puu!" mokona bounced.  
"Even Mokona agrees with her."  
"settled then." Umi opened the window for Hime. "We'll wait for   
them."  
  
=Quarter to Midnight=  
"Hikaru Hikaru, wake up!" Umi was shaking her sleepy body. "I heard  
them leave, it's time to wait."  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" she stood up and rubbed her eyes.  
All three went down into the common room to wait. It was a bit chilly  
since the coals in the fireplace seemed dying. "Hikaru, could you wake up  
the sleeping coals, it's very cold here."  
"O.K!" Hikaru took a small log which was good for a few minutes and  
threw it into the fireplace. "Flame arrow!" she shot it at the log. It was   
now blazing slowly.  
"Thanks Hikaru! the weather seems to change and we were not able to  
adjust from it yet." Fuu opened a pack of sweets. "Candy, anyone?"  
About Forty minutes have passed running steps of more then two people  
came in front of the Fat Lady. They could hear them from inside. "Pig snout,  
pig snout!" came the panting voice of Harry as they rushed in immediately.  
All four were surprised that their fellow japanese first years have been   
waiting for them. "What are you doing here?" Harry tried to catch his breath  
as he and the others slumped into the nearby armchairs.  
" We were waiting for you." Fuu calmly threw them a bag of candy for  
them.  
" We were worried about you." Hikaru told them.  
"See?" Hermione told the others. "They too, were worried for the  
Gryffindor house points."  
" No Hermione, we don't care about house points." Umi looked at them  
"We were worried of what will happen to all of you."  
Harry's group stared at them, the seem to have this aura of   
seriousness. 'Who are they?' Harry thought 'they seemed to know more than we  
do. I should be more careful with them.'  
'How come it seems to them that they have this duty to protect other  
people? And why are they really here?' Hermione analyzed the possible   
answers to her own question. She found no trace of any answer.  
'Bloody, even up all the way here' Ron kept on blinking.  
Everyone was silent. Fuu broke their moment "Come." she stood up.  
Harry and the other thought they were going to tell their secret. "Let's go  
to sleep. We need the rest."  
That wiped away the seemingly happy faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
Neville, in one side, was totally confused. The three just stood and went to  
their dormitory, still leaving them gaping. When they came back to their  
senses, they talked about the large dog they met in the forbidden corridor.  
Umi, who was the last person to to go up their dormitory,heard their   
whispered conversation. She ran up just in time before Harmione went to the  
other dormitory. "Hikaru, Fuu!" She said in japanese.   
"What's wrong Umi?" Fuu removed her blanket once more.  
"Harry's got some information."  
"About what?"   
"About a large dog guarding something in the forbidden corridor."  
"Interesting. Did you hear that Hikaru?"  
But Hikaru was already sleeping soundly with Hikari.  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I need some sleep too." Fuu yawned.  
"Good Night"  
"Good Night"  
  
"Meddlesome Magic Knights. Who would have thought we could meet in  
the same dimension." she watched them over the shadows. "Not to worry, they  
still have no knowledge of what I plan." she turned around and disappeared.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The story keeps on getting shorter and shorter. I hope the next chaper is  
longer then this. Maybe I'm just typing in the story too fast because there  
were so many people expecting the next chapter?....Oh, well. Better finishing  
a story than not ending it at all. Mail me.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi now signing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ _' '-~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 7:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi again! I've got to admit Fuu is getting to have more of the limelight.  
I forgot that there should be equality all throughout the story. Thanks for  
reminding me *she hits her head in a wall*. *joke* I do not do this at home.  
Happy reading! (cross your fingers and hope I get this story longer than  
last time) sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Early morning dawned upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry making it clear for Malfoy to see reality. His eyes grew as large  
as candy when he saw Harry and Ron still there. Though they looked pretty  
tired from last night, Harry now revealed to Ron about the day when he and  
Hagrid went to Gringotts. He told Ron about Vault 713 and how Hagrid got  
that weirdly-wrapped package. They edged more to the left to avoid making  
the three suspicious-acting classmates from hearing their conversation. Sure  
enough the three japanese students could hear them no longer. Mail soon   
came. Harry, who did not expect any, recieved a large package from screech  
owls. Another owl followed with a letter. It gave Harry great delight as   
he handed the letter for Ron to also read. To their excitement, both boys  
left, leaving Hermione studying on the Gryffindor table. A great opportunity  
to borrow the book that Hermione had. Hikaru itched beside her and asked   
politely "Hermione, I'm sorry about last night. Will you forgive us."  
Sure enough Hermione pulled herself out of her study. "Forgiven. Now  
what do you want?" she seemed to know what Hikaru was about to attempt.  
"We were curious about this game called 'Quidditch'. You and other   
first years seemed to keep talking about it all the time. And we would like  
to know more about it." she looked at her quite nervously.  
"No problem. I'll lend you this book." Hermione handed the book to  
Hikaru.  
"Arigato!" she bowed to her.  
"If-"   
Hikaru stopped. "If what?"  
"If you teach me a little japanese."  
"Why ask?" Hikaru blinked.  
"Oh, you know, I like to learn. . . "  
"Done!" Hikaru smiled. "Tell me when you want me to teach you."  
"If you can excuse me, I'll be going now." she looked around and  
stood up, probably of the commotion Malfoy's been making at Harry behind her.  
It seemed that her voice was going into an angry mode.  
  
  
=Gryffindor Common Room-Afternoon=  
"So this is Quidditch!" Umi exclaimed as she shared reading the book  
with both Hikaru and Fuu.  
"Do you think that these four balls in the game can be handled by   
seven people? Not to mention those bludgers." Hikaru was asking an opinion.  
"I don't know. We may get to understand this game much better if we  
watch it." Umi scanned the pages.  
"Seems very confusing." Fuu wiped her glasses.  
"Look at the time!" Umi almost slapped her face silly. "We'll be   
late for our Herbology class." She grabbed her books and stuffed it into her  
glove. The other two followed closely, running for time.  
  
  
=Greenhouse-nearby grounds=  
The three students crashed into the greenhouse. Talking about   
their entrance, they literally did. " First time for being late." the   
Professor looked around as she was discussing about slime molds that they   
will soon take care of. " Ms. Shidou, Ryuuzaki and Hououji, since you were   
late, you will be the ones to feed the slime mold before leaving this   
period." Since Herbology was their last period, they stayed longer without  
having any problem. Hikaru and Fuu sprinkled each log some sugar as they  
moved from one log to another. Umi was assigned to water them. She was only  
allowed to put one droplet each log because of the slime mold's ability to  
multiply when overdosed.   
When they eventually finished they went directly to dinner without  
changing their Hogwarts uniform. As they reached Gryffindor tower, they saw   
Harry going out through the Fat Lady. "Where are you going?" Umi politely  
asked Harry. She noticed the broom he was carrying on his shoulder.   
Harry, who was fed of their snooping around at him plainly said   
"You know exactly where." and he left. It seemed that he was still angry   
about the false accident.  
Left with puzzled faces, they understood that he has not forgiven  
them yet. They went inside the common room. Sure enough, Hermione was sitting  
in an armchair hunched against a book. She still seemed angry. "Hermione,   
is there something wrong." Hikaru held her affectionately on her shoulder.  
"I'm just fine. I'm letting out some steam, so go away for a while."  
She shook away Hikaru's hand.  
"If you say so." Hikaru stood up from bending.  
"Any problems just give us a yell." Umi and Fuu smiled at her.  
"Sure."  
Up on the dormitory, they took a short sponge bath and changed to   
their usual clothes. They planned to watch Harry train because Hikaru's   
necklace leads them to the right direction. They went through the Fat Lady   
once more. Hikaru then used the necklace. Whenever she used it, it always   
remind her of Lantis, Zagato's younger brother, one of two men who loved her  
so.Hikaru sighed. Umi and Fuu noticed that guesture. "You miss Lantis don't  
you?" Umi patted Hikaru. Hikaru nodded.  
"I'm sure he's always thinking of you too Hikaru. Don't worry about  
him, I know he's fine." Fuu reassured her. "As for me, I also miss Ferio."  
"Hm.." they all sighed at the thought of their loved ones back in  
the world they've always dreamed of returning. They reached the Quidditch   
field. They never knew that is was larger then any of the other fields that  
they had seen. "Amazing!" was Hikaru's newfound word. They walked around it  
and eventually sat at the benches to watch Harry practice.  
  
"You've got quite a crowd there Harry." Wood looked a Harry sternly.  
Harry was to be the Gryffindor team's secret weapon. These girls might   
spread gossip all over Hogwarts. "Many fans down there." he hollered on Harry  
who was above him.  
"Yeah, they've been tagging along since forever." he glanced down  
when he had the chance.  
"Did you tell somebody else then them?" he threw the golf ball at   
Harry.  
"Heck no." he zoomed and caught it just in time. "they listen to   
every word I say, even when I whisper. It's been bugging me and Ron since."  
"I see. Do they tell others." he threw another one, let ten seconds   
pass and threw another.  
"They" catch, fly, catch "only tell themselves."  
"Nice to hear that. I don't want anyone else to know, hear?"  
"loud and clear." Harry caught another ball.  
"Then that's it for tonight." Wood guestured Harry to come down and  
help him pick up all of the golf balls he threw at him.  
Harry replaced all the balls into the container and helped Wood   
pack the chest. They carried it into the castle, passing by the three girls.  
He still gave them a cold reaction.  
They then went upstairs, still feeling sorry for the irresponsibility  
that they did. " I wish we could have told them, that could have made the   
situation better." Umi seemed to want to bang herself.  
"Calm down Umi. We all feel the same but we will tell them in time."  
Fuu gave her a glance.  
"I-I guess your right." Umi gave up the thought. "I think we just  
need some rest. Yes, that will do it." Umi changed into her pajamas.  
All three slept, Hikaru could not, in any way, she was bothered with  
two problems. The dark shadow in her dreams came back and the thought of   
not being friends with Harry. She went out of her bed and leaned on the edge  
of the window. Hikari was also awake, it came near her and licked her hand.  
She petted him back. "Oh Hikari," she looked at the sky with the countless  
stars above. "will we ever be friends again?"  
  
  
  
Halloween morning eventually came as it drove away the night. Umi and  
Fuu woke up Hikaru who sat on the floor with ther arms and her head on her  
four-poster bed. Hikari was aleeping beside her. Her face seemed a little   
stressed. She woke up with a start, accidentally pushing Hikari, who gave a   
small yelp."Sorry Hikari," she rubbed her eyes and petted it back to sleep.  
Although Halloween was a holiday, they still had classes to attend  
to. Potions with Professor Snape gave them a neck-breaking quiz about the  
different uses of the different roots that is mixed in making animals act  
strangely different. Transfiguration classes still stayed in transfiguring  
small objects. But what made them jump was when Professor Flitwick announced  
that they are ready to use some magic after all the wand-waving practices. He  
ordered them to group into pairs. Fuu picked Neville, Hikaru with Umi,   
Ron with Hermione, Harry with Seamus and so on... The Professor instructed   
them and gave them the go signal to practice. All tried hard and none barely  
moved. A small argument grew between Ron and Hermione, they were fighting  
about how to pronounce the word to really make it float.  
" Do it then" Ron demanded of her.  
"I will" Hermione swished 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and flicked. The   
feather they were making it levitate floated upwards.  
"Well done Ms. Granger, well done!" the professor praised Hermione.  
That made Ron even angrier. 'does she really have to ruin us? This  
miss know-it-all.' he was boiling hotly. He was passing through the   
corridoors and immediately blurted out. "She's a nightmare, no wonder no one  
can stand her!" he did not know Hermione heard him. The three other girls   
did not see what happened but definitely heard it. Hermione ran, knocking  
Harry as she passed by. She did not appear all through the following classes.  
"Poor Hermione, I wonder where is she now?" Hikaru tapped her plate  
worriedly that evening. " She did not even eat lunch."  
"When we find her, we'll comfort her. We did offered to help if she   
needed any." Umi tasted the pumpkin juice prepared for all of them.  
Professor Quirrell, their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher   
suddenly running into the Great Hall. "Theres a troll-it's in the dungeons.  
You ought to know." his body slammed to the floor into a faint, hitting his  
face directly to the cold slate tile.  
Utter displacement of the students from their tables told Hikaru, Umi  
and Fuu that danger was in the air. Fudge said that Hogwarts is a magically-  
protected castle, then how was the troll able to enter? Their thoughts were  
spinning from all the commotion when Dumbledore caught their attention using  
his wand. "Prefects! Bring all the students to the respective houses   
immediately."  
The three stayed behind Harry and Ron. "How was that troll able to  
enter here?" Harry asked Ron.  
"No idea, but they're supposed to be really stupid." they passed   
through the crowd.  
"Wait!-Hermione!" Harry made Ron stop.  
"What?!?"  
"She does not know about the troll." He looked a him seriously. That  
convinced him.  
"All right, I'm going, but don't ever let Percy see us." they dogded  
and ran.  
"Don't you guys ever stop following me. Leave, or else you may get   
in trouble too." Harry glanced back angrily at them. Fuu made the other  
two stop, they had to convince him that they were not following.  
The three, without being seen, brought out their left hand to make   
their armour reappear in preparation. They soon followed in persuit.  
Ron saw someone that looked like Percy."Percy." He pulled Harry out  
of sight. It was Snape and he was walking towards the third floor. Then they   
sniffed out a horrible smell. The two boys hid in the shadows. It was the  
large troll. It slowly entered the room nearby them. The two locked it   
inside. "YES!" came their voices.   
"NO!" said the three girls who followed them. The two boys stared at  
their strange costume. A petrifying scream was heard from inside.   
"That's the girl's bathroom." Fuu exclaimed.  
"That's all I need to hear." Hikaru shoved the other two. "Stand   
back!" she raised her right hand "FLAME ARROW!" fire came out of her finger, destroying the door within seconds as the three girls ran in first before the  
other two.  
Hermione seemed to almost faint from fear, she kept on screaming.  
The three tried to knock it with their swords but it seems that it has no   
effect."I'll try mine. Move away!" Hikaru and Fuu stood back. "WATER DRAGON!"  
Umi's dragon tried to engulf the large troll in its mouth, but her magic   
broke up. "WHAT?!? It has no effect?"  
Fuu scanned the area, then she saw the troll attempting to hit her  
with his club. "WINDS OF PROTECTION!" she covered Hermione with a shperical  
whirlwind. She tried to cover that black gas nearby Hermione. She noticed   
that is was Hermione's fear that the troll had been sucking. " Hermione!   
Fight it! Fight the troll with all your might!" she looked Hikaru and Umi  
"Keep it distracted!"  
The two leaped into action. They kicked and they slashed with all  
their might. "This is your fear Hermione, fight the fear inside you!" Hikaru   
also tried to convince her.  
"Yes, and if you keep on being afraid this, this thing will grow  
stronger." Umi added, swerving to avoid the troll's swing. The troll was now  
trying to break Fuu's shield with his enormous club. "Hang on Fuu!"  
Hermione stopped screaming. She closed her eyes and covered her ears   
to keep her from getting more scared from the grotesque sight. 'Get out of my   
head! get out!' she kept on repeating to herself   
"Go on Hermione! you can do it!" Fuu was getting weakened from   
guarding Hermione.  
"It's working! Keep it up! Hikaru, make it faint!"   
"Sure thing." "RED...."  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hermione was now shouting it aloud.   
"LIGHTNINGBOLT!" thunder cracked as it stunned the large body of the   
troll. It fell like a heavy heap of trash.  
Fuu was panting slowly. "Fuu, we've got to get ou of here!" Umi   
shook her."Can you manage?"   
"I can." she stood up. They have to disappear, and the only way to   
do that was to call their Legendary Mashin. The three stretched out their  
swords above their head."WE CALL UPON THEE THE POWERS OF THE MASHIN!" they  
all said together.  
"LEXXUS!" Hikaru shouted.  
"CELES!" Umi ordered.  
"WINDAM!" Fuu asked.  
There was a flash of bright light that engulfed them. At that   
instant, they were now gone. Only three people remained. It was Harry, Ron  
and Hermione. Loud footsteps came running into the girls bathroom. Professor  
McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell entered in precaution, but all they saw was  
the three and the troll in a pile of heap. "What was that flash of light?  
And what are you three doing here?" McGonagall glared at them with angry  
eyes.  
"Professor, they were looking for me-I thought I could handle that   
troll myself." Hermione put her head down, she was telling a lie to a   
teacher.  
"Of all the nerve, I'm disappointed in the way you acted Ms.  
Granger." and she looked at the two boys. "And why may I ask were you two  
are here?"  
"We-" Ron started. but he could'nt continue.  
"If it were'nt for them Professor, I would be dead by now. They   
helped me Professor." Hermione continued it for him.  
" It is then settled. Five points will be taken from you house Ms.  
Granger. And as for the brave boys, five points will be given to to each of  
you. Now, return to your dormitories!"  
The three left. Snape studied the fainted body of the troll.   
Quirrell was just standing there nearby a wall, shaking. "Minerva, come and  
look at this!" Snape called on to her.  
"What is it Severus?" she took hold of her robe and bent over to see  
the matter.  
" There are some slashes on the troll's skin. No mere wand can do   
that!" He waved his wand and binded the troll with metal chains.  
"We'll follow it up later. Our first order was to rid of the troll  
out of the dungeons and into the Dark Forest. Quirrell, pleas help Snape   
bring out the troll."  
"Y-yes, Minerva. I-I'll help h-him." he took out his wand.  
  
  
"Pesky Magic Knights! Even with combined powers, they were still  
able to destroy the fear and chaos my partner made. I must hasten to get  
eternal life!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, how did you like it? I'm happy I made this one longer. If any of you   
are thinking who is Lexxus, Lexxus is the real name of Hikaru's Mashin.  
(A friend corrected me.) Rayearth appears only when the three Mashins   
combine. Was that explanation enough? Mail me corrections, suggestions, flame  
and fan mail.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ -_- ZZzzz! (I'm still pretty sleepy) ~-' 


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 8:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay! I'm having fun at this fanfiction business. More action will soon pop  
out once in a while. Thanks a lot to all the people! I want to keep   
everything as mysterious as possible. Mail me.  
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Magic Knights, you have donned us once more. We are ready to assist  
you in your battles." The three voices of the Mashin chorused.  
"Thank you again Lexxus, it has been quite a long time." Hikaru said  
as they exited the dimensional portal into the earth's atmoshpere.  
"It's good to see you again Celes." Umi joined Hikaru.  
" Windam, I am glad that you are still here." Fuu hurried since  
she was the last one to leave the portal.  
"We will always be there. Just raise your sword and call our names."  
The Mashin flew over that castle and transported the three back into their   
dormitory. Nobody saw them at all because all of the Gryffindors were eating  
in the common room. They willed their armours to disappear and joined in the  
eating of the Halloween Feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting nearby   
each other on one corner. They were eating silently. The three girls grabbed  
a plate and started shoveling food into their plates. They went to the other   
side of the corridoor, opposite of them and ate. One hour after another, the  
crowd slowly dissipated, until only the six and the mess in between them   
were left. They looked at each other's eyes, as it made contact.  
"Who are you for real?" Harry asked from the far side of the room.  
"Our identities will and always shall be a secret." Umi answered on  
the other far side. All had their serious tone locked on their voices.  
"Call us your precious allies, if you want but we will reveal the  
truth when the time comes." Fuu raised her glasses for a better view.  
"For now, all we want is to be your friends and temporary guardians.  
Do not reveal this information to others, understood?" Hikaru finished.  
"That is fine with us. Do you agree Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked   
the two. They both nodded their head in approval. Silence filled the room  
once again.  
"About the incident you saw when Umi got hurt," Fuu wanted this  
problem to end right now." it was real." she gripped her hand. "It was our  
irresponsibility. Will you forgive us for lying?" she was now shaking in  
anger, blaming herself.  
"Stop it Fuu." Umi shook her to regain her posture. "It was not to  
be blamed."   
"Yes, you need some more rest. You used too much of you soul."   
Hikaru made Fuu lean back on the chair.  
"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." she massaged her temples.  
"We forgive you. We really do. I'm also sorry for all the childish  
actions that I have been doing." Harry stood up and offered to help them.  
"Thanks, we're glad to hear that." Hikaru also stood up and brought  
out her right hand. She now knew what was this for."Friends?"  
"Friends." Harry shook it twice.  
"Friends." Ron placed his hand on top of theirs. Hermione, Umi and   
Fuu joined in.  
  
  
=Sometime in November=  
The Quidditch fever has been spreading like wildfire because the   
first Quidditch match will be starting in a few days. Hermione began helping  
Harry through his homeworks. With all the practices he had been attending,  
who could perhaps, have enough time to study on the same evening after   
practices. The three japanese students, still watched him like a hawk evey  
practice in the Quidditch field. They too, were learning slowly how the  
Quidditch system of rules are played. The day before the match, all six of  
them took a break outside the chilly grounds. Hikaru had long returned the  
borrowed book to Hermione, who had been pepping Harry to make him more   
confident for the next day's match. Hermione had produced each of them a   
blue flame imprisoned in jars put behind their backs to keep them warm   
during the stroll. Then they met Snape, who was somewhat, walking awkwardly.  
Snape saw their little group making guilty-looking faces as they huddled   
more together, making Snape think that they were very cold from the weather.  
"Potter, what do you have there on your hand?" he talked silkily to his   
favorite, most often tortured student.  
Harry just showed him the book Snape was looking at.  
"Library books are not allowed to be brought out of the school. Five  
points from Gryffindor for doing so." he took the book arrogantly and   
limped slowly away from them. Everyone just gave a sigh and went inside the  
castle to finish more of their studies. Harry's assignments seemed to pile   
up indefintely for him, but he really had to study, unless he wants to be  
removed from the Quidditch matches. The three girls in the other hand, were  
attending to their pets. Hikari seemed to feel the cold all too well that   
it started to sleep under Hikaru's bed for warmth. Hime did no have much   
problem at all, although very pampered by Umi, it sometimes stayed with other  
fellow owls in the Owlery. For Mokona, he stayed as jumpy and happy as   
usual, sometimes making Umi angry from his constant pranks. Harry could not  
help tearing his concentration from his studies. He wanted the book back, and  
he wanted it badly. It seemed that Harry had used it as some kind of   
'security blanket' to rid off of his worries for tomorrow's match. He wanted   
it back, so he decided to visit the faculty room. Hikaru wanted to take   
Mokona out for a stroll, but she had to bathe Hikari in warm water. "Harry,  
since your going out and go around the castle, will you take Mokona along?  
He won't misbehave, I assure you."  
"Sure, why not?" he caught the bouncing fluff in mid-air when Hikaru  
had let go of it."  
"Now, Mokona, don't give Harry a hard time." Umi poked Mokona's   
chubby stomach.  
"Puu! pupupuu!" it flapped its ears from under Harry's arm.  
"Well. . . I'm off!" he opened the entrance.  
"Good luck!" Hermione said.  
Harry let go of Mokona, who followed him eventually bouncing up and  
down, making himself also as restless as Harry is. Harry knocked. No one  
answered. Another knock. No reaction from behind the door. He opened the  
door slightly and saw a different scene then the one he had expected. Filch  
helped Snape bandage his oddly-large wound." Darn animal, how will you ever  
keep an eye three heads when you are very busy with one?" Harry tried to  
close the door quietly, Mokona jumped out of nowhere and pushed the door  
to open wide. It went over to Snape. "POTTER!" Snape looked back and forth at  
Mokona and him.  
"I was wondering if I can have the book you confiscated back."  
" Get out! GET OUT!"  
Harry left, forgetting about Mokona. He realized it only when he   
had already enterd the common room once more. " Were you able to get the   
book back?" Ron asked.  
"Where's Mokona Harry?" Hikaru was searching around for anything that  
bounced up and down.   
"Wait. I left him, he went near Snape when I accidentally opnened the  
door a little. But listen first, Snape was bitten by the three-headed dog  
in the third floor corridoor."  
"Then that must have meant that thing you were discussing about in  
Vault 713 is wanted badly by Snape." Umi tried to conclude. "Was that right?"  
"No-he did not do it." Hermione said firmly.  
"So he did not do it, can anyone accompany me to get Mokona?" Hikaru  
pleaded the group.  
"I'll go with you then." Fuu was a bit curious. Why would Mokona go  
near Snape?  
They went out. Halfway through walk, they met Snape holding Mokona   
in the ears. Mokona thought that he was playing a game with him. "Your pet   
has been disrupting the whole faculty room. You should not leave this animal  
anywhere." Mokona was bouncing his ears up and down as Snape handed it to   
them. The two were expecting to get minus points from him for leaving their  
pet, but he did not. " Do not let this happen again." he turned around and  
was walking a bit more normal then expected.  
Fuu noticed it. " Professor Snape?" she called on to him. He did not  
turn around, he was guessing it correctly that they were about to ask about  
his sudden recovery.  
Hikaru and Fuu went back. While walking, Hikaru asked him "Mokona,  
did you do something to Snape?"   
Mokona just smiled. He did not answer back.  
"Maybe Mokona has his own reasons. Am I right?"  
"Puu!"  
  
  
  
=Next Morning-Quidditch Field=  
Everybody was excited for the Quidditch match. Harry could barely   
eat. At eleven o'clock all the people of Hogwarts went to the different   
stands surrounding the field. Two team colors stood out from all the rest.  
Red-gold and Silver-green, the house colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
The three girls sat with Hermione, Hagrid, Ron and Neville which was the   
nearest and highest place they can ever reach. The two teams came out of   
their lockers and prepared themselves for the match by warming up. Fifteen  
minutes later, Madam Hooch went to the center of the field, calling them   
to fly down. Wood shook hands with Flint, the Slytherin team captain.   
Everyone positioned themselves. Wood went to their base (three hoops), the  
chasers in the middle, beaters beside the chasers and the seeker above all  
the teams. Madam Hooch let go of the Bludgers and the Snitch and held the  
Quaffle. "I want a clean game. And no cheating!" she gave a very stern glance  
on Marcus Flint.  
"Annnd they're off!"said Lee Jordan, the commentator of the Quidditch  
games, was seated beside McGonagall. "Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, one  
of the *attractive* chasers of-"  
"Jordan..." Professor McGonagall reminded him.  
"- given to Alicia Spinnet then to Johnson and she throws but it was  
caught by Flint in mid-air throw and runs towards the Gryffindor's base.  
Good catch Wood! Passed to Katie Bell, got around Flint and going to the   
Slytherin base to score. OUCH! hit by a Bludger from behind. The Quaffle is  
taken by Adrian Pucey annnd was blocked by another bludger, thrown by George  
or Fred Weasley. Back to Johnson with a clear shot and missed a Bludger   
going directly to her. Tricks Bletchley into shooting the other hoop and   
SCORE!!"  
Minutes later, Harry caught sight of the Snitch and decided to   
follow it. Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, also saw the glint of gold   
as he dived also. Both were now equally near each other. Then something went  
WHACK! The Bludger bounced by Flint on purpose, making Harry's broom to spin  
and outbalanced Harry. The Snitch disappeared once more.  
At the intentional throw of the Bludger on Harry, the Gryffindor team  
was given a free shot. Harry, dodged another Bludger then something else   
happened instead of what was being expected. His Nimbus Two Thousand   
suddenly moved without the pilot's orders. It began moving left and right   
more and more vigorously. Harry's instincts tell him to hang on the broom  
for his dear life, still trying to control it as it twisted, turned and   
shook like an earthquake. "What is he doing up there?" Hagrid, who was   
mumbling in his words as he kept the binoculars on Harry.  
On hearing these words, Hermione, Ron, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu moved  
away their binoculars from the game and looked at Harry. Unknowingly, the   
broom gave a sharp shake, making Harry hold onto the end of his broom with  
his whole body dangling. "Did something happened when Flint hit his broom?"  
Seamus asked.  
"It can't have," Hagrid said, still looking at Harry through his  
binoculars "Only Dark Magic can do that."  
Hermione started scanning the whole stands. "I knew it! Snape"  
The three turned their binoculars on the Potions Teacher. They must  
do something-and quick!  
"What should we do?" Ron wailed.  
"Leave it to me." Hermione ran downstairs.  
"We're going too." they told Ron. Hikaru's head was thinking. And   
she though of a possible plan if ever Hermione's backfire.  
"Fuu."   
"Yes Hikaru?" She looked at the red-haired girl.  
"Stay nearby the field, the nearest one to Harry. If ever Hermione's  
plan does'nt work, use your magic secretly."  
" Alright" Fuu ran faster and went before them because Harry was on   
the other side of the field.  
Hikaru and Umi followed Hermione to the teachers' stand. Hermione   
did not even notice that she had knocked Professor Quirrell who was behind  
Snape in the process. She crept behind him, making no sudden movements and   
used the same spell she used in conjuring the blue flame on Snape's robes.  
When Snape eventually realized that he was on fire, Hermione secretly removed  
the fire and kept it in a container hidden in her pocket. They then returned  
to where Ron's stand was. That made it. Harry was now able to clamber on his  
broom once more and took full control, everyone gave a sigh of relief.   
Harry sped to the ground as fast as he could and then the audience saw him  
cover his mouth, something made him look sick. He let go of his broom and   
fell to the nearby ground on all of his limbs, gave sudden coughs and out  
came something gold from his mouth. 'I got it.' Harry thought "I got the   
Snitch!" he jumped and waved the ball for everyone to see.  
"Harry's got it! The Golden Snitch!" Lee Jordan told the crowd.  
"Plus one hundred and fifty points to the Gryffindor team."  
  
  
=Hagrid's cabin=  
"Yer father should've seen it, he'll be very proud of it!" Hagrid   
kept on tapping Harry's shoulder happily.  
Hermione served the tea she made from Hagrid's stove to everyone.  
She was now happy to see him alive and safe."Snape did it. He's the culprit."  
Ron suddenly blurted out of the blue.  
"Did what?" Harry blinked and looked at Ron with a confused look.  
" He jinxed your broom Harry, he really did." Ron tried to convince  
everyone inside the cabin.  
" No. All yer sayin 's only a balloon full of hot air. Why would   
Snape do something like that." He looked at them blankly.  
The three just kept quiet. They knew sometimes that being calm and   
quiet can make secrets appear. Everyone looked on one another, their   
expressions were debating on to tell or not to tell Hagrid the the whole   
truth. "We know something that you don't Hagrid." Harry continued. " Snape  
tried to get past on the the three-headed dog last Halloween, and he got   
bitten by it. We were assuming that he wanted something that was inside   
the Forbidden Corridoor."   
Hagrid's bearded jaw opened as it seemed to fall. " How did yer learn  
about my Fluffy?"  
"Fluffy?" everyone said together.  
"Ye, Fluffy belongs to me, my pet. Dumbledore borrowed it from me  
to guard the- the"  
"Yes?" Harry wanted him to tell them so they listened eagerly.  
"I-I should have not said that. Now you listen this is top secret,  
ferget about it." Hagrid tried to make them forget.  
"But Snape's after it"  
"Trash, it's only trash. He's a Hogwarts teacher, he would not do  
anything that is not for the benefit of the school." Hagrid defended Snape.  
"He had tried to kill Harry!" Hermione said."I know a jinx when I   
see one!"  
"Yeh all wrong! He's a teacher. I'm tellin yeh again fer the last   
time. He would'nt kill any student. Now all of yeh, yeh better ferget  
everything about this or you yourselves will get into trouble. Ferget   
everythin, ferget what Fluffy's guarding beacause it's only between   
Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."  
"Aha!" Harry found another clue."Someone named Flamel is also   
involved."  
"That's it! I'm angry! 'Til the topic is removed, yeh are   
temporarly out of me cabin!" Hagrid was angry at himself and his big mouth  
as he moved them out of his cabin and out into the grounds they went.  
  
  
=Gryffindor Common Room=  
"Nicholas Flamel, Nicholas Flamel, " Harry was walking around and   
around. "I know I've heard it somewhere."  
"Relax Harry, you've had a rough day. I'll be the one to research for  
you. You've got to rest."  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Harry jerked his arms, showing that he   
had put aside his brain for the day. He was tired from all the celebration  
the Weasley twins had been making, that he eventually went to bed.  
"This was some adventure for today."Umi exclaimed. "Trouble here,   
trouble there,"  
"Trouble everywhere, unless we watch over Harry very closely."   
Hermione, continued her sentence.   
"Yes, Harry might really be fated for this kind of life." Hikaru   
thought. "He's in the same situation as we do."  
"Like the way we are here now." Fuu added.  
"Well I think it's time to go to sleep." Ron put both of his hands  
in his hips. Everyone agreed and all went to their respective dormitories.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes! I'm finished. I finally finished this. Whoopee! Thank you again, you   
people have made me confident in finishing the whole story. Don't forget to  
mail me. Ja ne!  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ [:) [:P --- 


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 9:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've slowed down for a while, please forgive me ^-^. The next chapter will  
be next. Don't forget to mail me :sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The month of December eventaully came, where in the middle of the  
month snow had began to cover the castle into a white wonderland. Everyone  
had been very excited for the term to end. Speaking of snow, the castle,   
including the dungeons deep within, made the cold feeling down their spines  
more chillier. Draco could not stand Harry being a Seeker for the Gryffindor  
team and went back to his usual strategy of teasing him. Harry had signed   
up early for the students who plan to stay in the castle for Christmas.   
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu also joined in for the stay, because it was decided that  
they would like to have a taste of Christmas in a different country after  
asking permission. Ron and his brothers signed for the last minute stay,  
Hermione decided to go home. After leaving the dungeons after their   
much-hated Potions, the group met a large tree blocking their path. Behind  
it were a pair of large legs and a loud huffin and puffing noise, it was  
distinctly Hagrid. "Do you need any help Hagrid?" Ron offered his help for  
his gigantic friend.  
"Not ter worry. I can handle it meself." Hagrid gave a strong tug at  
the tree.  
"Move away! Get out of my walkway!" Draco ordered Hagrid. "Want  
extra money Weasly? Helping this Gamekeeper to earn the money? Hagrid's   
house must have been a mansion compared to your house." He insulted Ron's  
family reputation once more.  
At this, Ron angrily attacked Draco without any hesitation.  
"WEASLEY!" It was Snape. He had caught a brawl start right under from  
his very nose.  
"Ron was insulted Professor." Hagrid immediately shielded Ron with  
his reason. "Malfoy had been insultin him about his family."  
"Leave it as it is. But I assure you fighting in the castle is not  
allowed. Are you not aware of that?" he gave an awkward glance at the   
Gamekeeper."Five points deducted from Gryffindor, and be happy that I did not  
take more."  
Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle, skimped trying to pass by the wall  
and the pine tree in between them. "One day Draco, One day." Ron shook his  
hand in anger.  
"Both. I hate both, Malfoy and Snape." Harry added.  
"Cheer up you people! T's nearly Christmas. I've got an idea. Why  
don't yeh people follow me." Hagrid led them into the Great Hall, with the  
large tree tailing from his behind. Professor McGonagall and Professor  
Flitwick had already been there, finishing every decoration needed to be  
decorated.  
"The last tree, at last!" Flitwick looked behind at them. "Please  
place it in that far corner will you?"  
"Sure." Hagrid pulled it to where Flitwick had indicated. When   
finished, he rubbed his hands to get rid of the dust that had accumulated in  
his hands. He then looked back at the group "How many school days yer got   
left til yer holidays?" he asked them.  
"One more day to go." Hermione answered him. " I almost forgot." She  
looked at Harry an Ron."We only have half an hour until lunch, we should be  
goin to the library now."  
"Your right." Ron pulled away from what Professor had been performing  
to decorate the trees.  
"Library? Isn't that ter studious? Tomorrow's a holiday, what could-"  
Hagrid stopped walking along them. He gave them an angry face.  
"Correct Hagrid, we've been searching the whole library for any  
Nicholas Flamel." Harry looked brightly back at him.  
"Yeh what?!? I've told ye people a dozen that you ferget it. You   
hear me? It's nothin compared to what Fluffy is guardin." He tried convincing  
them once more, but they were already determined. Hagrid could see that in  
their faces.  
"No. We're just looking who Nicholas Flamel really is." Hermione  
gave a confident smile. If there is something that she is very good at, it's  
researching.  
"Unless you tell us and save the possible touble we might cause."  
Harry answered.  
"I ain't saying nuthin." Hagrid gave them a hand guesture that it  
is really out of the question.  
"We'll look for them ourselves then." Ron pulled them out in front of  
Hagrid, left with another face.  
The whole group's problem was that they have seen a possible   
hundred of books, without finding what they were looking for. Ron accompanied  
by Hermione and Fuu. Hikaru, Umi and Harry wandered about the library on  
where the information may possibly be. They chanced upon the restricted  
section of the library. "What are you looking at?" boomed the voice of   
Madam Pince, the librarian.  
" Nothing Madam Pince, we were looking for nothing." The three   
answered.  
"If your looking for nothing, you three should get out of the   
library. Get ou then." the librarian pointed them to the exit.  
The three just walked outside and waited for the other three with  
discouraged faces. They had been searching for two weeks and there was no  
luck ever since. Then all decided that they're off to lunch. "Will you five  
keep looking for him while I'm away?" Hermione asked the group."Send me an  
owl if you did find anything."  
"Sure, no problem." Umi said back to her.  
"You cald also ask your parents too, Hermione. They don't know much  
what we're talking about." Ron requested to Hermione  
"They're very safe Ron, they're dentists." Hermione smiled.  
  
The next day was their first holiday stay in Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardy. Hermione left, and all the other people inside the  
castle were almost forgetting to search about Nicholas Flamel. Instead, they  
were all having a good time. The three girls wanted to enjoy the good weather  
outside, while Harry and Ron sat in the best armchairs nearby talking about  
ways to humiliate Malfoy and cooking anything that they could cook in the  
fireplace. While Ron was teaching Harry about Wizard's Chess, the all magical  
game, the three Magic Knights were playing outside in the snow with their   
pets. "Stop licking me Hikari and pay attention." Hikaru tried to push her  
pet a bit to get its attention. "Besides, when you saliva turn to ice, I   
might have a cold." Hikari stopped reluctantly. "Alright everyone! (including  
the pets) Let's build the best snowman ever!"  
"Yeah!" Umi and Fuu jumped for joy. So did Mokona and Hime.  
  
  
=Dumbledore's Tower=  
Dumbledore was observing once more the three japanese girls with  
great interest. "They seemed so full of energy and love. Don't you agree   
Fawkes?" the Headmaster faced his pet phoenix. "Rarely do I see children   
like these, they could make our world more brighter." he was speaking to  
himself again. Fawkes just ruffled its tailfeathers as the Heamaster watched  
nearby from a window.   
An hour later, the unusual group was able to make a chubby-looking  
snowman. Mokona was giving them exactly the right decor for the snowman. At   
last, Hime placed the red hat for the snowman towering above them a few feet.  
"There." Umi was removing some of the snow that fell on her hair.   
"At last,we're finished!" Fuu clapped her hands and smiled as sweet  
as she can. "Thank you for the help Mokona!" she threw Mokona up and caught  
him as he went down like a ball.  
"Puu!"  
"Everyone sure did help." Hikaru was patting Hikari excitedly. "This  
was the first thing we ever created together!" she ran to Umi and Fuu.   
"Thanks a lot you all." and gave them a big hug. The weather above were   
slowly changing, little by little the snowflakes fall on top of them all.  
That left them no choice but to walk up to the Gryffindor house to warm up.  
  
  
=Christmas Eve=  
Everyone was excited for tomorrow, they all cannot wait for the fun,  
feast and the gifts. Everyone had prepared his and her gifts to the person  
they want to give it. Besides for that, it was also a magical time for   
everyone. Any miracle can happen. The opportunty had chanced upon the three,  
who were all wishing to give the other people from Cefiro gifts. They were   
all nearby the fireplace, gazing at its dance, moving from left to right.  
When Hikaru held her necklace that Lantis had given her. She touched it   
gently and looked at the reflection it returned to her."I wish I could give  
something to Lantis this Christmas, I do miss him."   
Mokona popped out from nowhere and talked to Hikaru "Pu pupupupuuu!"  
it flapped its ears in joy and bounced some more."PUUU! puupuupupupu!"  
Hikaru's eyes went large with joy. Umi and Fuu just stared at her   
awkward reaction to Mokona's words. "What did he say?" Umi went nearer to  
Hikaru to get a better look. So did Fuu.  
"Mokona's saying that he could send our gifts to them if we have   
something that came from Cefiro that is now here. And that's my pendant!"  
"And Ferios's earing!"   
"Then I'll get my gifts and wrap it!" Umi , Fuu and Hikaru ran up   
to their dormitory and wrapped the other gifts they were unsure to whom they  
were to give to. The problem was, they only had a few so they decided that  
as long as the people recieve a gift from any of them will be enough. Hikaru  
had some candies along with her pictures from their encounter in Diagon Alley  
(after all Umi and Fuu's parents were allowed to go out to London.) Umi just  
got some accesories she never used in her jewelcase and some cakes she   
ordered from her parents through Hime. For Fuu, she rummaged some book she   
bought from Flourish and Blotts and some drawings she scribbled through   
classes. Everything was set in a matter of minutes, they pulled Mokona   
as they started writing to all of their friends in Cefiro. " Dear Master Clef," Hikaru wrote. " All of these gifts are for Primera, Lantis, Eagle,  
La Farga, Caldina, Presea, Ascot,..." She was thinking of other people.  
"Don't forget Tatra and Tarta.."  
"Princess Asuka, San Yun, and her Elder"  
"Also Geo and Zazu and for you Clef. We hope you like our gifts. It   
is a holiday when we give gifts to others. Yours, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu.  
Merry Christmas!" Hikaru rolled the parchment and tied it with a pink ribbon  
to make sure it will not open on its travel to Cefiro.  
"We're ready Mokona!" Umi pulled his ears using her hand.  
"PUUUUUU!" It was squealing happily, still thinking that ear-pulling  
is a game.  
"MOKONA!!!" Umi was getting psyched. "Will you stop for a while and  
listen to us!"  
Mokona gave Umi a stern face. Umi was curious 'What the heck is he  
up to now?' Then Mokona gave Umi a smooch. "AAAAARRRGGGGHH!" You little-"  
"Relax Umi, forgive Mokona. Maybe that was his gift to you." Fuu  
giggled.  
"YOU CALL THAT A GIFT?!?!" Umi was inhaling and exhaling quickly.  
"Come off it Mokona, Umi please forgive him. You know how playful  
he is."  
"BUT TWICE!?!" she sat down and calmed down."All right, lets get it  
on!"  
"Mokona will you now transport this to Cefiro?" Hikaru pointed at  
the pile of gifts." Please send it personally to Clef."  
The big ball of fluff nodded and went in front of the gifts. Hikaru  
then gave the pendant to Mokona, which was the essential item of the   
transportation. Mokona beamed its light to the pendant, it reflected and went  
directly to the gifts. It slowly disappeared as Mokona stopped beaming. The  
beam was now coming from the pendant itself as everything the light touched  
was now gone."That was fast. I did not know we could do this." Fuu now  
removed her glasses and was sitting on her four-poster bed. She then lied  
down and huddled under the blanket.  
"Yeah, thank you again Mokona." Umi yawned as she and Hikaru too were  
very sleepy.   
  
  
  
=Christmas Morning=  
"Merry Christmas Harry!"  
"You too Ron!"  
The girls could not stand the racket they have been making.  
They stood up, rubbed their eyes and lo! they too have a pile of gifts.  
They picked everything up and decided to join the opening of gifts in the   
boys' dormitory where Harry and Ron slept. "Merry Kurismasu!" Fuu began as  
they entered their room.  
"Merry Christmas!" Ron and Harry echoed together."We're already   
opening our presents."  
"Just what we're thinking also." Umi dropped her to the floor and   
started tearing through all the wrapping.  
" I see that Dad persuaded Mom into making each of you a Weasley   
sweater too, just like Harry's" Ron pointed to their similar-looking   
packages.  
"Isn't that sweet. In my favorite color too!" Hikaru put it on top  
of her chest to see if it seems to fit.  
"Mine too." Fuu showed it to them.  
"Me three." She stood and and danced with it. "Isn't it gorgeous!   
Please tell your mom that she's great!" and also tasted the homemade fudge  
she also gave to the three. "Hmmmm..... simply delicious."  
"Wow! we almost have the similar gifts, I too have Chocolate frogs  
from Hermione." Hikaru took a bite from it, although she was not allowed to  
eat sweets before breakfast. "I hope Hermione recieved mine." she was   
thinking of the famous japanese sweets she rarely bought for her. "Here   
Hikari." she gave the half-bitten chocolate frog to her dog.  
To everyone's surprise, Harry opened his parcel and out came a   
jeweled silver-gray cloth. It came from someone who did not tell his name.  
It lay on the floor like a water puddle, it was smoother then silk. Ron  
watched in exitement. "If what I think is right, its an invisibility cloak!  
Why don't you try it on." he encouraged his friend.  
Harry wore the cloak as it covered his whole body and looked down.  
"My body's missing."  
"So it is! It truly is!"   
Just then Fred and George Weasley crashed into their gift-opening   
party."Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Kurismasu!"  
"Look- they also have Weasley swaeters!"(George)  
"Wear it then! It will look very good on you!" (Fred)  
"C'mon wear it people! We wont die wearing identical sweaters you   
know." The twins said altogether.  
"What's happening over there!" Percy's head popped from the corner of  
the door. He looked disapprovingly at the lot.  
"Great! Percy has one too!" (Fred)  
"Perfect! P for Prefect!" George said as the twins forced their elder  
brother to wear his sweater.  
  
  
=Great Hall=  
Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Harry could not believe their own eyes. Their  
feast was much more then they were always used to at home. They all walked   
inside the Great Hall, with all the Professors and other left-behind students  
together. The three best friends could not have it any better. Their wishes  
came true, they were able to celebrate Christmas amongst their best of   
friends and fellow classmates. The Headmaster was already expecting them,   
they could not start if everyone was not here."At last we could start!"   
Dumbledore clapped with joy. "Settle down now and we will soon start the  
festive merry-making!" he stood up. His robes was all in red, making them  
remind of Santa. "Christmas is a special time for everyone. We should relax  
for the meantime and eat together as a happy family." at the mention of the  
word 'family' Dumbledoremade a few magical firecrackers fly to initiate the  
begging on the luscious feast.  
"Arigato!" the three clapped.  
"Thank you!" the others also clapped.  
There were many party favors, toys and funny magical food which gave  
pops, whizzes, jumps, shakes and anything that could make surprised. Everyone  
was swapping party hats,jumping beans and all sorts of enjoyable items the   
others have never imagined. Dessert eventually came, making Hikaru hyper   
from too much sweets. Umi was the most annoyed person from the wacky items  
they had been given. Fuu just laughed all the way with her hand on her chin.  
Hagrid on the other hand, was almost drunk from all the wine served to the  
Professors and other staff. The whole day had been so interesting to the  
three that they tired out as the jumped to their beds to sleep. Unaware   
amongst them, Harry had already went out of the dormitory in the middle of  
the night.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas is over, yeah! Almost there. And this time I made it long.  
*jump* *jump* Thank you all!!  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out for dinner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^  
  
^-^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 10:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To those people who commented about changing the plot a bit, forgive me, I   
cannot. I know it seems very predictable, but I'm writing it with what if's.  
That's the reason why it seems monotonous, I'll be putting the spice on the  
Magic Knights not HP. Besides I'm not much of a HP fanatic but the world  
created by J.K Rowling seemed fit with magical girls. If I were to put   
magical girls in a world that doesn't accept magic, they might have a harder  
time accomplising their mission.(Not to mention all the possible damage they  
cause every battle). There, I said too much. sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A loud piercing scream across the whole castle woke the sleepers  
within. The three sat up and ran outside, passing the Fat Lady. "I wouldn't  
go out if I were you young ladies." the portrait called onto them. They   
immediately traced the source of the scream because of Hikaru's necklace.  
They transformed into their usual clothes and armor as they ran forward,   
following the light.  
At that time, Filch and Snape were now searching the corridoors  
nearby the Restricted section of the Library. They were hearing footsreps  
coming nearer to the restricted section. 'Maybe they were the other   
Professors' Snape thought as he intercepted the people belonging to the   
footsteps. To both the group's surprise, they were not the people they were  
expecting to meet at this time of night.  
"What are you three doing here?" Filch raised his lamp to see them  
better. "I smell a rat." hey eyed them and their clothing.  
"We-we-" Hikaru started.  
"We heard the scream and we thought someone was in trouble." Fuu   
continued.  
"Is that so?" Snape looked at them with the most vile face he could  
muster. "Why then did you not inform the other Professors? Were you   
thinking that you can handle the intruder all by yourself?"  
"But that scream Professor, it might be too late." Umi reasoned  
with the dreaded teacher.  
"Enough of that, they should be punished for walking out late at   
night." Filch was shaking with joy. He knew Snape would allow him to   
torture students.  
"There was no scream at all. It was someone who touched a book in  
the Restricted Section in the Library." Snape explained it to them. "For   
that, five points deducted from each of you. Be happy that this was still  
Christmas. Now begone!" He pointed them to leave. That made Filch unhappy.  
When they were far away from human hearing, they started analyzing   
the situation. "I think I know who it was on the Restricted Section." Umi   
said in japanese, just in case someone was listening.  
"I think so too." Hikaru said.  
"Who?" Fuu did not really know.  
"We think it is Harry." Hikaru and Umi answered her question.  
"Then we should find him." Umi suggested.  
"Right." Hikaru pulled out her necklace from under her clothes and   
followed the light that lead them. It was not very far from where they were  
now. They entered the classroom where Harry was now dazzled at the illusion  
the mirror was reflecting back at him. "Harry!"  
On hearing the familiar voice, Harry turned around. "What are you   
doing here?"  
"We're here to watch over you, remember?" Fuu reminded her friend.  
"You went out of the Gryffindor House without our knowledge! What  
could have possibly happened if you were in trouble." Umi angrily shook his  
body once more.  
"I'm sorry." he put his head down. " I was carried away."  
"We forgive you this time. But please tell us if you plan to do   
anything. We feel you are very vulnerable, we are your friends. We get upset  
if ever anything happens to the people here."  
"I promise, I won't do it again." Harry turned his attention again  
to the Mirror of Erised. "Check this out. My whole family is here."  
"Where?" the three were looking at the mirror but saw nothing but  
their reflections.  
"Here." Harry pulled Fuu nearer to the mirror.  
Fuu gasped. "Is that really you Ferio?" she began tapping the mirror.  
"Is Fuu nuts of what? She seemed hypnotized." Umi talked to Hikaru.  
"Let me have a look then." Hikaru pulled Fuu and replaced herself in  
front. "I see Lantis and Eagle!"  
"This is pretty wierd! Hikaru, Fuu, Harry snap out of it!" Umi  
shook each one of them.  
"Umi we are awake, I just don't see why I see Ferio, Hikaru with  
Lantis and Harry with his parents." Fuu picked up her glasses that fell when  
she was shook by Umi.  
"Whatever. We must return to our hous before anything else   
happens." Hikaru called unto all of them as they left the room and went back  
to the dormitory.  
  
  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Harry had told Ron that he saw his whole family in the Mirror of   
Erised. Ron went cross for not telling him and Harry promised to bring him  
to the room tonight. Harry too wanted to see Ron's family. Harry have   
assumed that what the Mirror had revealed to them is the families of the   
person before it. But who is Ferio and Lantis that the two japanesed girls  
talked about when it was their turn to see its reflect.'Forget it. Must be  
their parents.' Harry shoved the question mark hanging from his brain.  
"Harry."  
He was not listening. He still thinking about his family found inside  
the mirror.  
"Harry."  
Harry just tapped his fork on the side of the bronze plate, it did   
not have anything on it at all.  
"HARRY!"  
He snapped out of his reverie. He looked at the person shouting at  
him."What is it Hikaru.?" Harry put down his fork.  
"You don't have anything in your plate at all." Hikaru pointed with  
her chopsticks.  
"I don't feel like eating right now." Harry went back to daydreaming.  
He had seen his whole family, the one thing he had wanted to know for a long  
time. Now he can see them at any old time because they are inside the Mirror,  
thriving, waving and breathing. All through his thoughts, he had almost  
forgotten about the three headed-dog, about Flamel, who cares, his parents  
do.  
That night he and Ron prepared to leave. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu   
suspected the same. They have went through the topic hundreds of times never  
to return to the Mirror of Erised again. They would not allow Harry to do to  
either. Wher Harry and Ron stepped down from their dormitory, the three were  
already waiting for him. "Harry, we will not allow you to go back to the   
room again." Umi folded her arms is disapproval.  
"Who's stopping us if we have the Invisibility Cloak" Ron grabbed  
the cloak from Harry a quickly as he could and veiled it over the both of   
them.  
"Oh no you won't." Fuu asked Umi to drench the place to reveal   
their footsteps.  
"Water Dragon!" Umi asked the dragon to make it rain in the whole  
Common room silently. They saw the dripping of the cloak together with their  
footsteps.  
"Shoot! We can't go anywhere with you guys tailing us around." Ron   
pulled Harry's cloak to re-reveal their bodies once more.  
"We just can't risk you, Harry or Hermione get into trouble. If ever  
something happens, you have no chance to defeat or even escape our enemy."  
Hikaru explained it to them as she took the cloak and gave it a squeeze to  
remove the excess water.  
Harry sighed and made a face. "What do we have to do to make us move  
freely around?" He was asking options from them.  
"For at least one of us to watch over all of you." Hikaru was using  
her leadership skills more proficiently.  
"Fine. Which of you wants to accompany us to that Mirror?" Harry  
reluctantly asked.  
"Hikaru will do just right." Ron expressed his hot air to them.'At  
least we do not have to deal with The Noisy One' he was referring to Umi.  
"Deal" Umi sat down in the armchair nearby. She'll be waiting for  
them until they return. So did Fuu, she brought down some of the Chocolate  
Frogs that she has reserved for them to eat while they were waiting  
  
  
  
=The Room With the Mirror of Erised=  
"Hush Ron, we're almost here." Harry made Ron stop moaning. "Ah, here  
it is!" he exclaimed as he entered the room. He let go of the cloak   
irresponsibly exactly at the mouth of the door.  
Hikaru picked the cloak and closed the door silently as to make sure  
that they arouse suspicion no more. She just looked at the fuzz the two were  
making. "Ron here's my Mum and Dad!" Harry kept on ranting him.  
"I don't reall see any Harry." Ron admitted honestly.  
"But they're here. Look at my Aunt, Uncle, Grandpa and Grandma,   
they're here Ron!"  
"All I see is you and your reflection Harry." Ron's face frowned at  
what they were experiencing.  
"Right then." Harry pulled Ron exactly in front of the Mirror.  
Hikaru just watched as Ron's expression gradually change. He was now  
smiling happily. "I-I" Ron looked around at himself.  
"Do you see your family?" Harry insisted.  
"No, I- I look older-and I feel different-I'm a head boy here!"  
"What?" Harry looked oddly at the person looking at the Mirror."You  
sure Ron?"  
"Yeah, I've got the badge like what Bill used to have and I both have  
the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, I-I'm even a Quidditch Captain here.....  
Do you think this Mirror tells the future?"  
"Let me see."  
"You had it yesterday. I want to be more here now."  
"I want to see my parents!"  
"Don't try your luck."  
Hikaru turned around at the noise behind. She covered the three of  
them in the cloak and pulled them off the room. The other two boys have been  
speaking loudly at the past few minutes that someone might have heard the  
racket they have been making. They all ran back to the Gryffindor House.  
  
  
  
=Next Morning=  
Harry seemed too mesmerized about the mirror that he forgot to   
continue life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ignored Ron's  
challenge of Wizard's chess for the day. Ron also suggested to visit Hagrid  
together but he was still perplexed in thought. He really wanted to see his  
family again. "Harry, snap out of it!" Umi tried breaking into his thought.  
"Yes Harry, it seems that this Mirror has some effect of Dark Magic  
unto you." it was Fuu's turn to try to return to reality.  
"Harry, I have a bad feeling about the mirror. Don't go back to the  
Mirror tonight, you hear?"  
"And why not?" Harrys eyes now blinked in sarcasm.  
"because we had too many close encounters already. We should leave it   
alone."  
"Your getting to sound like Hermione also Ron."  
"We're serious Harry. We're not going to allow you this time."  
  
  
=That Evening=  
The three japanese girls guarded the common room that night. It was  
also because this is where Harry must pass through before he opens the   
passageway out of the house. It was getting late when Hikaru suggested to  
give Harry a visit in his dormitory. All three crept quietly as they opened  
the four-poster bed a bit to take a peek. His body seemed to be still there.  
"Wait!" Fuu suspicously looked at the bed.  
"Is there something wrong?" asked the other two.  
Fuu pulled off the blanked Harry was covered with. It was only a   
couple of pillows. Then a quick slam was heard from the Common Room.  
"Harry's at it again!" Umi said as she, Hikaru and Fuu ran and   
followed the light that lead them to Harry. They were just behind Harry   
although he was under his cloak of Invisibility when they neared the entrance  
to the Mirror of Erised. They too, entered the room as Harry removed the  
cloak.  
"Your back Harry." a voice came out from the shadows as he revealed  
himself by stepping into the light that the moon lit through the window.  
All four heads turned to the direction of the speaker. It was the  
Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. The three girls gasped in surprise.  
"I did not see you there Professor." Harry looked up to him.  
"And you also brought your friends too." his eyes twinkled with  
anticipation once more as he smiled.  
Harry and the other three gave a sigh of relief when they saw   
Dumbledore's expression on his face.  
The headmaster walked to a nearby desk and sat on it. "Like the   
other hundreds of people Harry, you have discovered the delights in the  
Mirror of Erised."  
"I did not realized that its named was called Erised."  
"But do you know what the mirror reflects by now?"   
"The mirror has shown me my family." Harry replied.  
"It showed me Lantis and Eagle, the men whom I care for." Hikaru also  
admitted.  
"It too, reveal the one I care for Professor. What does it mean?"  
Fuu asked him earnestly.  
"Ah, back to the point so early! I'll make YOU think. What does this  
mirror show to everyone in front of it." he looked back at the group.  
"I don't understand it Professor." Umi said.  
"Here's a clearer explanation." Dumbledore gave them something to   
ponder on." The happiest man on earth who looks into this mirror will see  
only see his own reflection. Is that easy enough?"  
"It reflects back to us our wants or desires?" Harry asked.  
"Both yes and no. It shows our most desperate desire found deep   
inside you hearts. If you Harry, never known you family all your life, wanted  
to know about them more.Ron, being one of the youngest siblings in his family  
pushed with his elder brother's achievements wanted to be better then they  
are. The Mirror does not show any knowledge nor truth. Many people have   
already wasted their lives looking at it, somethimes to the point of being   
mad, not knowing which is reality from fantasy." he paused and slowly gave  
back a stern face at all four. "This mirror will be moved somehwere else. I'm  
asking you not to hunt for it again understand? If ever you do pass by it,  
you will now be prepared. Because it does not do to dwell in dreams forever  
and forget to live, you all should remember that. Now why don't you put on   
that beautiful cloak on Harry while you three quietly run back to you house."  
"Professor Dumbledore sir, what do you see when you are in front of  
the mirror?" Harry asked from him.  
"I see myself holding onto a pair of thick woolen socks. Although   
I am a well-respected person, people tend to forget that I too have other  
needs than books alone."  
  
Minutes passed when they finally reached their houses. They were   
still thinking about the mirror and what the headmaster had said to them.  
They went back into slumber as they laid on their beds, eventually shoving   
the thought for tomorrow.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there's not much action for this chapter. forgive me if it is  
unsatisfying. *kneels down on the floor and says a hundred gomens*. Well, any  
suggestions, flame or fan mail, I'd love to hear from you people.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off for today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ '_' @_@ 


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 11:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry if I kept you people waiting.*gomen* I'm already getting ready for   
my first year in college. It's really nerve-wrecking. I'm going on the  
second week of June but I assure you, I will not start another story   
without finishing this one. I'm already fed up in not finishing anything so  
there.  
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the winter holidays slowly came to an end, the start of the next  
term neared. Hermione came back to Hogwarts a day before, wanting to know  
how their holidays happened and if the others have learned anything about  
Nicholas Flamel. She was cross at what had happened as they slowly explained  
scene after scene. As for Harry, the Quidditch captain had been working the  
team out more when he learned that Professor Snape was refereeing. Harry  
was telling them so after their practice as poor Neville toppled into the  
Common room with both of his legs seemed to be invisibly tied. Hermione  
sent a countercurse as she freed the round-faced boy. "Who did this to you?"  
she asked.  
Neville opened his inhaling and exhaling mouth."It was Malfoy. I was  
in the library when I saw him looking for someone to test the leg-locker  
curse."  
"Why don't you tell that to Professor McGonagall?" she crossed her  
arm over."You should tell that because he'll be bullying you more!"  
"No. I don't want anymore trouble." Neville shook his head.  
"Stand up to him Neville!" Ron tried to convinced the now frightened  
Neville.  
"You should Neville, you're not doing anything to him at all."   
Hikaru joined in as she encouraged her classmate more.  
"Malfoy's already proved that I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor."  
He was almost to tears.  
Harry gave him a Chocolate Frog, the last one from Christmas to cheer  
him up."Don't worry about him Neville, your twelve times better compared to  
him." he said as he handed it to his teary-eyed friend. "Which house do you  
think you belong to now? Your in Gryffindor while Malfoy in the other part,   
is in the worst reputable house in whole Hogwarts."  
That statement brightened Neville up, he stood up although still   
shaking from what he had encountered. He slowly unwrapped the Chocolate frog  
given to him."Thanks." He chomped on the sweet before him."Here's your card  
anyway, you do collect them?" he gave it back to Harry. "I think I'll go to  
bed now. Good night."  
"Good night Neville!" Umi and Fuu chorused as he headed toward   
his dormitory. Then they heard Harry gasp in exitement and turned their heads  
to him.  
"I finally found him!" he almost jumped in joy. "I told you that I  
knew Nicholas Flamel somewhere." he whispered to all of them. "It was on my   
first card when I was on the train."  
Hermione seemed to snap back to her senses as Harry reread it to all  
of them once more she ran back to her room."Wait for a minute." she called  
as she took the steps up. She later returned in a flurry with a large book  
clutched under her arm. "I never thought that I would find Flamel in this   
book." she paused for breath then flipped the pages of the book as if she  
was ready to rip its pages off."Found it!" she whispered triumphantly.  
"Will you cut the suspense Hermione?" Ron told her.  
"Please Ron, we want to hear what she will read." Umi asked him to   
tone down.  
"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. It  
is said to be that the stone can turn any kind of metal into gold as also   
produces the Elixir of Life." Hermioned skimmed her finger further to read  
the article further and sighed."That's it."  
"Elixer of Life, hmm....." Fuu's brain was already working while the  
other two boys looked at Hermione with no sign of reaction at all."What does  
it actually do?" she looked back with a puzzled face."  
"The stone's a what?" came also Ron's question.  
The brown-haired girl gave another disappointed sigh and placed her  
hands on her hips."Of all the people Fuu, you haven't read that much? That   
also applies to you too." she hunched her back and made the other group read  
a section of the enormous book. "Now do you understand me? That three-headed  
dog is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone. If my guess is correct, Flamel asked   
Dumbledore for help to protect the stone. That is why it was moved from  
Gringotts." she finished.  
"No wonder anyone would do everything to take this precious stone!"  
Harry exclaimed. Snape wants it pretty badly."  
"I think it may not only be Snape." Fuu mumbled trough her thoughts.  
"Not only Snape?" Ron heard her mumbling.  
"Uh- its nothing, just nothing." She made Ron try to forget what she  
was thinking."  
"Well, if that's what you want." He had a look that seemed to care  
for his newfound friends.  
  
  
  
=Later in the girl's dormitory=  
The three Legendary Magic Knights huddled around together with   
Mokona. They too were discussing about what Harry and his group discovered.  
"I feel that Devonaire also wanted the Sorcerer's Stone." Fuu finally  
mustered all the information into a feeling of danger.  
"I bet she wanted something from it." Hikaru tickled Mokona.  
"Puu! Pupuupuupuu puu!" it seemed to move in a happy dance.  
"You think so too?" Hikaru asked about what had Mokona said.  
"Speaking of danger, maybe she too, wants to be immortal." Umi tapped  
her cheek with her forefinger, the action that she always does whenever she   
thinks.  
"Maybe that is her Modus Operandi!" Fuu exclaimed as she hit her palm  
with her closed fist."If ever she was defeated like before, she had to gather  
more fear but, in Cefiro there were only a few."  
"So she then gathered that last of her dark energy to make or to  
transport into another dimension and somehow she was drawn to our planet   
because......-" Umi was lost in thought once more.  
"Because this world is full of fears where she can gather more   
power." Hikaru finished their theory.  
"Correct." the blond-brown haired girl and her blue haired friend  
smiled at Hikaru.  
"But if this world is full of fear, how will we defeat her?"  
The other two's faces became grim once more. "Another problem that   
we have to solve." Umi slumped into her bed.  
"We can at least guard the Stone to keep her from being immortal.  
That's the first thing that I can think of to prevent anything from getting  
any worse." Fuu prepared herself for bed.  
" If only our world is a peaceful place." Hikaru sighed as she also  
lied on her four-poster. She gripped her hand in determination "But if she's  
going stronger, we have to practice more." She eventually moved her head to  
let the curtains down for some sleep. All through her sleep, Hikaru's brain  
was discussing every possbile thing that might happen. In the end, it made a  
decision.  
  
  
=Next Day-Potions Class=  
"I'm going to the Quidditch match Ron, I finally made up my mind."  
Harry whispered to his friends who were beside him.  
"You may not have a chance on him Harry!" Ron persuaded once more.  
"If ever the Slytherin finds out if I don't they'll be thinking that  
I'm too scared to play when Snape will be refereeing."  
"Just follow what you believe in Harry, we'll be just around if you  
need any help." Umi patted his shoulder gently.  
"Really? That's the first brightening statement I've been wanting to  
hear." Harry gave a smile. "Thanks!"  
When Potions class finally ended, Hikaru called onto her two other  
comrades in combat in japanese. "Umi, Fuu, I've decided, if you would also   
agree with this.."  
"What is it Hikaru?" Fuu asked.  
"Yes, just tell it to us." Umi neared to hear what she would say.  
"I've thought this all through the night. If we have to beat   
Devonaire, we cannot do this ourselves, we are going to need some help. Maybe  
its about time that we reveal our true identities to gain the trust of the  
Headmaster of this school."  
Fuu closed her eyes and thought it out. She then let a sigh pass   
through her lips.She gave a nod to approve of their leader's idea.  
Umi was just looking at both of them. "Well if it's fine with you,I  
agree too. But can we also ask Mokona, he may disagree."  
"Settled then." Hikaru ran to catch up with their fellow classmates   
for Charms lesson.  
  
  
  
=That Evening-Great Hall=  
"Umi, Fuu, Mokona agreed because he knows that he can count on our  
decisions responsibly." Hikaru whispered once more in japanese.  
They nodded quietly, they would do this tonight, after all their  
fellow Gryffindors fall asleep. They continued their eating quietly. Their   
faces gave suspicion to Ron, who noticed the air of seriousness in their  
looks as they ate dinner. He shoved the idea away 'Who cares, I know they can  
take care of themselves.'   
That night the three waited, pretending to also be asleep to escape  
Percy's watchful Prefect Eye. When all seemed to be sleeping soundly, they  
crept down to the Common Room and passed the Fat Lady who was awakened by   
their movements. "Goodness, could anyone explain my why are you going out of   
you houses?"  
"We will be visiting the Headmaster." Hikaru honestly told her,  
"Please do not tell anyone." she said as they broke into a run, following  
the light in a speed a few can only surpass.  
They finally reached the gargoyle's statue. Umi brought out her wand  
"May I?"  
"Sure." Fuu answered.  
Umi swished and flicked her wand and tapped the gargoyle."Ice candy!"  
The gargoyle moved out of their way to reveal the elevator leading to the  
tower."Let's go!"  
Eventually they reached his office. There was no one there in the   
office. Fawkes was just sleeping soundly with his head tucked under its wings  
while on the large table lay the Sorting Hat, inanimate. They were about to   
leave when a voice was heard from behind them."May I ask why three japanese  
students want in my office?"   
They turned aroud, bringing their wands out in preparation.  
"Is that how how you greet your Headmaster in his own office." a   
light appeared from a wand. A hand gave an authorative wave and the whole  
room was illuminated with lamps, showing the Headmaster standing among them.  
"Forgive us for intruding, even waking you up." Fuu said as she   
lowered her wand.   
"Forgiven." Dumbledore's understanding eyes twinkled. "Now if you  
sit down, we'll discuss what you want here." he gave another wave and made   
three chairs appear.  
"We came here because we will explain slowly the truth." Hikaru   
started, as she was enditled to do so. "We are not truly witches, but we   
know magic. A different magic from this world."  
"I am listening."  
"We posses the magic that uses the soul, our will. The Ministry of  
Magic somehow learned of that." Fuu continued."But we will explain that   
later, we need your help."  
"What kind of help?" he leaned closer from his chair.  
"We need to remove fear from at least, your castle." Umi said.  
"Fear." he broke into a laugh."We cannot remove fear, it is found in  
eveyone."  
"This is no laughing matter Headmaster." Fuu said. "Our enemy eats on  
fears, if we cannot lessen it the least the harder it will be for us to  
defeat her. Even you, an all powerful wizard, cannot be compared to the power  
she posseses."  
"That is serious." he stroked his beard. "I can only do little to   
help. I can make some of the students less fearful." he was thinking how  
Snape treats some of his students and the other ghosts in the castle.  
"But there is an easier way, if the people inside the castle can do  
altogether. They can fight their own fears by just thinking it themselves."  
Umi toyed her wand as she talked.  
"It will be difficult, but I will try." he stroked his long silver-  
white beard once more."Is there anything more that you have to tell me?"  
"Please keep on the alert. We're guessing that Devonaire wants the   
Sorcerer's Stone for immortality." Hikaru said.  
"Don't also forget that her body too, is a shadow. She can go   
anywhere she pleases." Fuu added.  
"And please Professor Dumbledore, don't reveal our true identity  
until the school, the staff and the students are prepared to accept us."  
"That will be of no problem to me. I will enforce the dungeon that  
keeps the stone."His serious face glinted under his half-moon spectacles.  
"Now go back to your houses and have some sleep, the Quidditch match   
to-morrow should pep you up from worrying about what is about or possibly  
about to happen."  
The three stood up and bowed."Thank you and good night Headmaster.  
This was a serious discussion." and turned to exit his office.  
Dumbledore just sat there still thinking at what had just happened.  
'I knew they were special, I will lend them all the help they need.After all,  
they came to help us in return.' he gave a weary wave and went into his   
chamber to sleep.  
  
  
  
=Next Day,Quidditch match=  
All the audience were in their seats as Harry and the whole   
Gryffindor team shook hands with Hufflepuff to signal the start of the game.  
With Snape refereeing, they tried their best to ignore the most hated teacher  
as they zoomed to score. At the stands Ron, Hermione and Neville sat together  
while Hikaru, Umi and Fuu just watched from beside the field, they were ready  
to practice in the grounds once more. This time, they decided to be unseen   
and the perfect place is the Dark Forest. They could just slip without anyone  
noticing, for the meantime they wanted to see how Harry will go this time.  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry took a sharp dive, seeing the Snitch. He almost  
pushed Snape which missed by a few centimeters as he gave a quick grab at   
the glint of gold. He caught the Snitch! Everyone rejoiced at the quick  
victory of the Gryffindor team. With that, the three Knights left for the  
forest, careful not to be noticed. They only took a few steps away as to   
prevent from being lost. "At last we can practice once more in peace. It has  
been quite a long time and we need to exercise a bit." Umi said.  
"Come on, let's exercise first!" Hikaru said as they lined themselves  
up. "One, two.One, two!"  
After the exercise, sword slashes were done at every possible angle.  
They were doing it farther away from each other so that they won't hurt   
each other. Then two were to practice one on one while one of them practice  
using their magic.Then a dark presence seemed to pass them, they turned their   
heads to the source but only saw the forest and continued on.  
Snape on the other hand, wore a cloak over himself and walked briskly  
at the entrance ot the Dark Forest. Another unexpected sight caught the   
corner of his eye once more. He saw the three students in the same armor that  
they wore when he saw them last christmas evening, even holding a weapon and  
also in the Forbidden Forest. He watched them for some time.  
Umi gave a short gasp, she felt someone was spying on them and turned  
around to look. Snape stepped aback and went on his way, hoping he wasn't   
seen.   
"What's the matter Umi?" Hikaru stopped from attacking her.  
"Somebody's watching us a while ago. I sensed it."  
"Let's follow where it leads, we might learn something more." Fuu   
suggested as she stopped practicing also.  
A few steps from where they were, Hikaru knew someone was here too.  
"Look the grass here was stepped on!' she pointed at the now juiced out, flat  
yellow-green grass.  
"Let's follow where it leads." Umi encouraged. They followed the   
tracks as it led them to Snape who was quarelling with the shaking Quirrel.  
"P-please Severus, w-why do you s-seem to b-be angry with m-me."  
"I want the answers now! I asked you to go here."  
"B-but,but, why d-does it have t-to be h-here in the D-dark   
F-forest?"  
"Oh, I just want this to be a secret." Snape circled around Quirrel  
casually."You know that the students inside the should not know about the  
Sorcerer's Stone." Then his taunting voice took action once more. "Did you  
find out how to get Hagrid's pet yet?"  
"B-but I-I-"  
"Do you want me to be your enemy Quirrell?" He looked at the   
frightened professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts eye to eye.  
"I-I don't k-know anything that y-you mean."  
"I know that you know seriously what I mean. That little abracadabra  
stuff of yours." his feet went tapping impatiently."I'm already waiting for  
your answer."  
"I-I-I-I d-don't-"  
"Hmph. Your not talking at all, suit yourself. We'll converse again  
the next time when you had thought things over to see where your loyalties  
belong to." he wore his cape over his head once more and ran back to   
Hogwarts. Snape will definitely be late for dinner at the Great Hall.  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu lowered both their heads and bodies to avoid   
being seen. They then saw him pause nearby the area they have been training  
in."It seems they they also left to eat dinner." and went on his way.  
"Let's get back before we're needed back in the castle." Hikaru   
slowly crawled so that Quirrel wouldn't notice. Umi and Fuu followed too.  
  
  
"QUIRREL YOU FOOL!" the woman's voice. "YOU GOT SEEN! THAT POTTER BOY  
WAS ON HIS BROOM, WATCHING. AND THE OTHER TEACHER ALSO KNOWS!"  
"I-I'm v-very s-sorry." Quirrel was shaking more than what he did in   
front of Snape.  
""Calm down."" A voice that sounded like hell echoed in Quirrell's  
mind. ""We still have the upper hand of what is to come. Our plan shall not  
backfire.""  
"MAKE SURE OF THAT. I DO NOT WANT ANY FAMOUS BOY NOR MEDDLESOME   
KNIGHTS INTERFERING WITH OUR PLAN."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still working at the possible things that will happen. I'm still thinking if  
I will make it worse or just make it worse up to here? Give me suggestions   
if any, you know I love mail. Ja ne!  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi now turning offline.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^  
--_------ 


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 12:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've read your reviews so far and I want my audience to like my fic so I'll  
give in to what the customer wants so here's the deal:I'll make the next  
following chapters readable, after uploading the readable one, I'll revert it  
back to my fave format on my computer. Fine with you?  
As for the first days of college, it was sooo awesome. We did not have the  
other subjects we were supposed to attend because the teachers themselves did  
not come to class. Last June 14 we were the first freshmen to be allowed to  
pass by the Arc of the Centuries(built in 1611, it was moved because it might  
get damaged during the WW2 and was never open to the public since)We had a  
cool party all through the night and so on.....  
Don't forget to mail me:sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Recently, we left our protagonists in the Dark Woods. They were now dedicated  
to practice their skills and magic every day of the week. Neither do they  
know that Harry and his group have been watching Professor Quirrel like a  
hawk over his head until that evening inside the Great Hall. The three   
weary knights ate heartily of their dinner while Harry's, Ron's and   
Hermione's plates were slowly being eaten upon. Their eyes were still rested  
in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher all throughout until they all  
left for their houses. "Harry, is there something the matter?" Hikaru asked  
his lightning-scarred friend "You seem to look over Professor Quirrell  
recently."  
  
"We're doing it to protect Quirrell, if ever he lets Snape get the   
Stone."  
  
"What?!?!" Hikaru almost shouted."What are you on to?"  
  
"Oh, we forgot. We have not told you yet what recently happened." Ron  
relayed the information the three did not know."Snape badly wants the Stone."  
he finished his explanation.  
  
"Thanks, we have no idea that was what he was up to." Fuu said as she  
made herself looked surprised at the news as if it was new.  
  
"By the way you people should start studying for the exams, its   
almost near." Hermione reminded the three best friends.  
  
"Yes, we will." Umi giggled as Hermione kept on nagging the other two  
boys to start their studies.  
  
  
  
  
=Girls' Dormitory=  
"You hear that? Do you think Snape is an added problem to our   
duties?" Hikaru asked the other two as well as Mokona.  
  
"I did not think of it that way when we saw the two in the Dark   
Woods." Umi opened the cage to let Hime out.  
  
"We won't know until we learn more. I guess we should both keep our  
eyes in Quirrell and Snape."  
  
"Yeah. That means more work, not to mention the gradually stacking  
assignments of ours." Umi then started brushing her long blue ribbon-like   
hair.  
  
"We'll manage somehow." Hikaru opened the window and looked at the  
beautiful pearly-white full moon hanging in the midnight blue sky."Time to   
go to bed!" she smiled at the other two and jumped into the four-poster,  
leaving its curtains tied to that the beautiful moonlight shone over them.  
  
Somewhere in the castle later that night, there entered a suspicious  
looking shadow crawling into the succession of chambers that tried to guard  
the Sorcerer's Stone. When it at last entered the last of the chambers it   
took its form and lo! a woman of great height appeared from the darkness and  
gave such a horrible laugh."AT LAST, I SHALL GET ETERNAL IMMORTALITY!" she   
slowly walked to the last of the traps, the Mirror of Erised. She was only a  
few steps away when some enchantment made her stop from nearing the Mirror.  
"WHAT'S THIS?!? I CANNOT ENTER THE BARRIER!" the more she tried to push, the  
stronger the force shield pushed back. "I CAN DO THIS. I AM THE QUEEN OF   
DARKNESS AND NOTHING SHALL GET IN MY WAY." she was pushing using force now,  
using her long fingernails as knives cutting through the barrier slowly. She  
was almost there, taking grasp of the mirror as she slowly pushed herself in.  
Though greatly weakened she looked at the Mirror suspiciously.  
  
"That will be enough. Leave the Mirror of Erised alone or I shall   
take drastic measures upon you!" threatened the now angry Headmaster."You   
passed through my Magic Circle, the barrier that you were fighting to get  
through."  
  
"IS THAT SO? THEN LET ME GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY MAGIC, OLD MAN!"  
Devonaire shot a pure black force through the hole that she had just passed  
through. The force then directed itself towards Dumbledore.  
  
"No. You shall not." he waved his wand immediately and made circular  
movements "CINGI AVERSABILIS MALUS!" he calmly shouted.It formed a shield to  
guard himself, pushing against the negative energy that was trying to attack  
him. But it seemed that she was more stronger then he was, although she was   
weakened by his invisible charm.'The only way to stop this negative energy is  
to hit her with the opposite kind of energy. But in order to do this, I have  
to let my guard down. Dear, dear..'  
  
"DO YOU STILL WANT MORE? I CAN GIVE YOU MORE!!!" she made her blast  
more stronger.  
  
'I have no other choice. If she ever get the Sorcerer's Stone, there  
will be more trouble then when we started protecting this gem.' Dumbledore  
slowly let down and was hit.He was sent flying backward.  
  
"YOUR PUNY MAGIC IS OF NO MATCH FOR ME!" Devonaire said as she   
continued on.  
  
"INLUMINO!" he said as raised his head, though his body could not.  
Light enveloped around the room like sunlight flooding. It surprised   
Devonaire, for it was her weakness.  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!!!" Devonaire screamed. "YOU HAVE BEATEN ME THIS TIME,  
BUT I SHALL RETURN." she slid in the cracks of the walls and was gone.  
  
"What was that?!?!" Fuu immediately stood up from bed.  
  
"I heard a scream somewhere. It sounded like Devonaire." Hikaru   
jumped out of the four-poster. "Let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Umi ran grabbing her glove beside her and wore it when  
they were through the Fat Lady. Then they changed into their armour.  
  
The three followed the source of the scream, reaching the forbidden  
third floor where Harry and Ron had been before. They were nearing the door  
when out came Professor Dumbledore, walking very slowly. He looked wounded.  
"What happened Headmaster?"  
  
"S-somebody tried to get the Stone." He was breathing very deeply   
when he finally collapsed.  
  
"I'll get Madame Pomfrey, Fuu, Umi, you heal and watch over him."  
Hikaru ran quickly, going downsatirs. She was sure the teachers were awake by  
now, possibly wanting to know why they were out in the night. Not wanting any  
more problems, she willed her armour away as she walked inside the hospital   
wing.  
  
"Stand back Umi, I'll heal him immediately before he starts losing  
blood." Fuu raised her hand."Winds of Healing!" green winds enveloped the   
Headmaster lying on the floor as it lifted his large body. It healed his   
wounds almost immediately. It only took a few minutes before he woke up.  
  
"Thank goodness, he's alright." Umi jumped for joy.  
  
"Am I in the hospital wing already?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"No sir, we're still here in the third floor." Umi answered.  
  
"What in the world happened to my bruises?" he looked at the two   
through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"I healed you sir." Fuu said.  
  
" Is that your magic? This feeling I felt?"  
  
Fuu could only nodd in reply as she and Umi helped him stand up.  
  
"Everyone OK?" Hikaru ran up to them, signaling them to remove their  
armour.  
  
"Gracious, Headmaster. What happened?" Madame Pomfrey followed   
Hikaru, with her wand ready.  
  
"Somebody tried to steal the Stone." was his answer once more as  
the nurse studied his for any wounds."Good thing these students came upon   
the scream." his eyes twinkled once more with gratefulness.  
  
"Well, its good that you're alright but you need some rest. You're  
very tired." the nurse helped him out.  
  
"I am." he answered as they helped him going down to the hospital   
wing.Later, more footsteps came up to them. They were the Professors carrying  
lamps in their night clothes."Professors, please return to your rooms. I am  
well-taken care of, no need for worries." he assured them.  
  
"What's the meaning of this Headmaster?" Snape asked the group.  
  
"Someone tried to steal the Stone." Dumbledore repeated once more.  
  
"I'll assist you then. You three, you may return to your house."  
Snape came near and put the Headmaster's arm on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Hikaru, Umi and Fuu said altogether as they   
watched the group until they disappeared in the darkness of the corridoors.  
  
"That was a courageous thing you did you three." it was Professor   
McGonagall. The three turned around and looked back at her. "For that, ten  
points will be given to each of you for the Gryffindor House."  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall, but we did not do much at what  
recently happened." Umi admitted to the teacher.  
  
"Well, you did assist the Headmaster up to here from the third floor,  
you deserve it that much." she gave them a warm smile and left them there.  
They eventually walked back into their house to rest.  
  
  
  
=Next Day=  
Classes continued on the next day. The three japanese students never  
told Harry's group what happened last night to stop them from worrying but  
it got out somehow. All the students especially the ones belonging to the  
Gryffindor house were all beaming at the three before the end of the day,   
except for the Slytherin, naming one of them, Draco Malfoy. Their last class  
was Potions. As usual, Snape was terrorizing them, he was making them make  
potions on turning one's personality. He thought it was high-time to   
start on the innocent japanese students to see if they were right. "I want   
you to make a hate potion, and we will test it on these tarantulas." he   
pointed at the glass cage holding a couple,he came over to Malfoy "Ah look  
class, Draco has mixed his into a beautiful orange-runny liquid. That's the  
way I like!" That praise made Malfoy raise his head up high, as he sneered at  
his other 'poor' classmates. Then he looked at the potions the three were   
making. "If I am correct, you have out too much calamus blades on your   
potion, Ms. Ryuuzaki."  
  
"I only overdid it with a few," she said, ignoring the jagged stares  
she got from both the professor and the Slytherins."Does it really have to   
be that exact Professor?"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Snape was looking for a way to embarass them."It depends,  
if you wish, let us challenge which hate potion is more effective." 'besides,  
the calamus leaves are used for making the potion to stiffen in texture.'  
he thought. "Draco, Umi bring your potion and test it on our giunea pigs."  
The two followed his orders. "Now at the count of three, let one drop fall  
on their abdomen. Three!"  
  
The class just watched, just like a slow motion movie, they saw the  
potions drop and hit the abdomen of the tarantula. Draco's seeped in quickly   
on his tarantula, while Umi's, a bit more thicker, just stayed on top. Upon  
the collision of different bodies, the tarantula's began attacking each   
other, but they were equally powerful. Fifteen minutes have passed they were  
still fighting, until Draco's stopped fighting, while Umi's bit it using its   
fangs and poisoned it, paralyzing the other tarantula. It appeared the Umi's  
mixture have lengthened the effect.  
  
"Hmmph." Snape only said. He could not say a thing, he sat on his  
chair and just looked at them with anger. Almost the same anger for Potter.  
"You three, stay up and clean the mess in the room." It was all he could   
think up for the japanese students.  
  
"Guess we'll see later in the library then." Harry looked at the   
three.  
  
"Yes, you'll be needing more study time after this. I'll help you out  
later." Hermione supported them.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Fuu said "We'll see you later." she smiled back at  
them.  
  
"Yeah. Bye!" said Ron as they shuffled out of the dingy class   
dungeon.  
  
When they were finished, the three had decided to give the Headmaster  
a little visit because they were going to pass by it anyway before they   
rach the library. When they opened the door, they went up to the bed where  
he lay, reading the Daily Prophet evening news. "How are you Headmaster?"  
the three repectively greeted him.  
  
"Better. Much better, thanks to you."  
  
"We are only too happy to help anyone in need." Hikaru said back as  
she pocketed her robe looking for any candy that she was hiding. "Here sir,  
have some." She gave him four butterball candies.  
  
"Thank you for the kind thought." he said. "I'll be going up to my  
chamber later, Madame Pomfrey said that I'm well-rested by then, so no need  
to worry."  
  
"We'll go then, as not to disturb your much-needed rest." Fuu said   
back to him as they left the hospital wing. Upon reaching the library, Harry,  
Ron and Hermione were now coming out of the Learning Resource Center and told  
them to follow him to Hargrid's cabin for Hagrid to explain more of what they  
do not understand.  
  
Once they reached there, all noticed the change in his cabin. Every  
thing that might see the inside of the cabin were now sealed with curtains   
and hammered wood. They then knocked at the door shortly."Who's it?" Hagrid  
bellowed from the inside of the wooden house.  
  
"Its us. Harry and his friends." Hikaru answered him as the door  
slowly opened and out peeked Hagrid's large bearded head.  
  
"Come in quickly!" he shuffled them in, careful not to make someone  
notice then gave a strong bang at his door.  
  
They immediately noticed that it was really hot inside, somewhat   
like the greenhouse effect upon Hagrid's house came quickly. He served them  
tea and some sandwiches and eventaully took a seat."Yer askin' from me   
somethin'?" his question followed.  
  
"Yeah. We all want to know if something else was guarding the Stone  
besides from your pet Fluffy." Harry started the question and answer trivia.  
  
Hagrid just gave a face. "I don't know meself and you six almost know  
everything, so I wouldn't." he crossed his large arms trying to prove his   
point. "Guess yeh've connected the puzzles."  
  
"Come on Hagrid, though you do not want to tell us the information  
you do know everything that is running around here." Hermione said in a warm,  
convincing voice of hers. It made Hagrid's beard twitch, possibly proving   
that he was smiling underneath all the hair." We were only wondering who else  
also guarded the Stone, whom Dumbledore trusted on enough to help him,   
besides you."  
  
Hagrid's body guesture showed that he would possibly give in. " I  
guess it won't hurt ter tell you just this....mmm...there are four other  
teachers...Prof. Flitwick, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Quirrell, Dubledore   
himself and...and.....yeah..Snape."  
  
"Snape?" Harry's group said.  
  
"Yeah-you still on about that? Snape's one of the teachers really  
protectin' the stone, he's not about ter steal em'." Hagrid looked at them  
suspiciously.  
  
That statement made some sense to the group.It seemed that Snape can  
easily pass through every obstacle except for Hagrid's pet and Quirrel's  
spell. They looked a teach other as if they were telepathically talking to  
each other."Right." Harry said."Your the only person who knows how to get  
past Fluffy. And you will not tell it to anyone?" Harry was staring at him   
eye to eye."Not even the other fellow teachers?"  
  
"None. It's only me and Professor Dumbledore." he puffed his chest in  
dignity.   
  
About this time, the six inside Hagrid's cabin were already feeling  
boiling hot. They must have excreted a bucketful by now."Hagrid, could you  
please open the door?" Ron requested.  
  
"Sorry, I can't" Hagrid said as he looked back at the fire he made.  
He had been glancing there for more then three times. They too, glanced at  
where Hagrid faced the fire, Harry, Ron and Hermione knew immediately  
what it was, the other three just watched. When he faced Harry once more,  
Harry's eyes were now fixed on the fire."Er,..Ah...." He could not find the  
right words to explain it to them.  
  
"Where have you gotten this Hagrid?" Ron neared the fire where the   
egg was placed.  
  
"I won it las' night. I went inter the village and had some drinks  
while playing cards with this stranger. By the looks of his actions he seemed  
very relieved of getting it out of his responsibility."  
  
"How will you take care of this when the dragon hatches Hagrid?"  
Hermione questioned the half-giant.  
  
"Well.." Hagrid thought. "I've been readin' a bit from the library."  
he said as he babbled on about what he has read. When he finished, he was  
smiling happily as if he had done something good.  
  
"Hagrid, your house is too small for a dragon." Fuu said.  
  
"You live in a wooden house!" Hermione exclaimed. But Hagrid didn't  
seem to care. He has his dragon for a pet.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how do you like it. mail me for any comments, suggestions, flame or fan  
mail, etc... I've been writing a bit short recently. Hope the next one's   
longer, I'm having less time writing these because of college business.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	13. Chapter 13

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 13:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phew!! Gotta type fast! I've got a few min. before I leave for College.So  
many assignments! I hope when you're there like me you don't forget any  
and the pounding short quizzes, after discussing the assignment, we do a   
10 item quiz so always be prepared! And I want this story long this time.  
As always mail me sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hagrid's situation is another added problem, both group of Harry's and  
Hikaru's tried to convince him in every way possible to give the egg to   
someone else. As they all continue their studies, more homework seemed to  
still keep on piling up, like encasing you in a cage made of books and  
parchments. Hermione was the only person aware enough in Harry's group to  
start making them study schedules , whereas Hikaru, Umi and Fuu scheduled  
themselves to practice every other day using the other days for study. All  
really needed much help. One breakfast, Harry recieved a short note from  
Hagrid. 'It's hatching' it read.   
  
At the mention of the dragon egg hatching, Ron wanted to see it  
hatch. He hasn't seen any hatch for the first time. "Let's skip Herbology!"  
he said.  
  
"No Ron. We still have classes." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"I agree." Umi said. "Skipping classes at this peak may cause more  
problems in our exams."  
  
But Ron gave out a point, nearly at the shouting end."How many times  
in our lifetime can we watch a dragon about to hatch?"  
  
"If we get into trouble, we may also be accused of helping Hagrid  
raise and ill-"  
  
"Shut up you guys," Harry whispered in an alarmed voice. He saw   
Malfoy listening to their conversation, just a few steps away. 'Did he  
heard everything?' Harry thought as he looked at Malfoy. He did not like   
the look of his face was making.  
  
All eventaully attended their Herbology class, although Ron was still  
urging all of them to visit Hagrid. The group eventaully consented for they  
too, wanted to see a dragon hatching. When they were given their break time,  
they took the shortest cut to Hagrid's cabin, where Hagrid was awaiting them.  
He looked very red and also jumpy about his egg."It's almost out." he said as  
he pulled them all immediately inside. The egg seemed halfway through to   
the process of being born as theey watched it clumsily broke its way  
out into the wide world.  
  
It wasn't a sight everyone imagined it would be. It was as weird-  
looking as, as, a dragon. It gave quick sneezes that made small sparks fly   
out of both its nostrils and its mouth. "Well I'll be, Isn't it beautiful?"  
Hagrid gave a pat on its head. The dragon snapped its mouth repeatedly at  
him." Bless him,he knows his mummy!" the half-giant gave a squeal of delight,  
as if like a child getting a pet puppy from the pet shoppe.  
  
"Hagrid, it's going to be difficult taking care of something wild  
like this!" Fuu exclaimed. "It may even sawllow you when it becomes full-  
grown." That voice of hers gave them alarm.  
  
"The gives away my question Fuu," Hermione cut their attention "How  
fast do Norwegeian Ridgebacks grow exactly?"   
  
Hagrid was about to answer when his face drastically changed into a  
pale color, he immediatley jumped out of his stool and ran to a window.  
"What's wrong?" both groups asked.  
  
"A kid was lookin' through one of me windows, now he's running back  
into the school." He gave a quick sentence.  
  
All ran to the door and opened it together, its black robes and slick  
hair gave way to only one person. Malfoy. He had seen the dragon.  
  
  
  
=Next Week=  
  
The three Knights continued on their training, leaving Harry's group  
somewhat unprotected. They were leaving the Forbidden Forest cautiously as  
they did in any other way. Then they saw the three going into Hagrid's hut.  
They followed behind and listened to their conversation by leaning on wooden  
door. They sound like that they were arguing about trying to convince Hagrid  
to let go of Hagrid's 'beloved' pet.  
  
"Charlie." Harry said in the middle of their conversation.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going crazy too Harry, snap out of it!" Ron   
said back."My name's Ron remember?"  
  
"No, it's you brother, Charlie. He studies dragons in Romania,   
doesn't he?" Harry's brain seemed to function more clearly. "We could send  
Norbert to Charlie and he'll take care of him by putting him back to the   
wild."  
  
"Bloody brilliant! How's about it Hagrid?"   
  
After long minutes of persuation, he eventually gave in and consented  
on giving Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback to Charlie.  
  
"Seems like Harry's group can take care of themselves also." Umi   
giggled as they pulled themselves away from the wooden cabin for some late   
dinner.  
  
"Guess we don't have much responsibility." Hikaru threw her arms on  
both Umi and Fuu, although both of them were taller then her, she somehow  
managed.  
  
That night, the three best friends just watched how Harry, Ron and  
Hermione alternated their shifts till midnight on helping Hagrid out. "I  
hope there's not much trouble in handling Norbert." Fuu peeked out of the  
Transfiguration book she was copying on. All six waited until 12 o'clock when  
all their lights were out, closing their four-poster curtains to prevent the  
light of the beautiful full moon from disturbing their sleep all through the  
night.  
  
  
Somewhere in the Dark Woods, a hooded creature lay, enjoying the   
power of the Silver Unicorn Blood. A shadow attached to that creature seemed  
to be walking back and forth seemingly impatient. "THAT HEADMASTER, HE   
WEAKENED ME WITH JUST HIS WAND. I CANNOT ALLOW SOMEONE LIKE HIM GET IN MY  
WAY." she seemed very furious.  
  
""Quiet! I am still revitalizing here."" that voice of hell echoed  
once more.""Hmmmm. . , yes!I can almost feel my slowly building power.""  
  
"GRRR!!! IF ONLY I'M NOT THIS WEAK, I COULD MOVE EVERYWHERE!" her  
body seemed very happy bathing under the darkness of the woods though she   
was in an awful temper.  
  
"*slurp!* I'm done Master." the cloaked creature stood up.  
  
""Well-done! Now let us leave!"" the hell said hastily.  
  
"BUT, I'M STILL NOT DONE." she said.  
  
""You have no choice but to follow my orders for the meantime."" the  
hell told her in a tone the Queen of Darkness did not really like.  
  
  
  
Another week was almost gone. One wednesday evening, Ron returned to  
the Gryffindor house and pulled the Invisibility cloak immediately from his  
body in a rush. "Norbert had bit me! I won't be able to hold any quill for   
a week!" He frantically waved his arm to show it to them. The five of them   
just looked at him as he exxagerated more."It's the most horrible creature  
I've ever encountered. But when Hagrid looks at it it's as if its a cute  
pink fluffy rabbit. When that dragon bit me, Hagrid even thought that I've   
been scaring his 'beloved' pet. When I left the cabin, he was even singing  
to it a lullaby!"   
  
Then there came a tap on the window. It was Hedwig, holding a letter  
under its claws. "Hedwig!" Harry hurried to let his exhausted pet inside and  
took the letter from Charlie and read it. After reading it, Harry and   
Hermione dicussed their plans for that day, a saturday.  
  
Fuu pulled Ron into an empty bedroom."Ron, I want you to close your  
eyes and don't look at what I will do, OK?"   
  
"Ummm....." Ron said.  
  
"It won't hurt a bit, I promise." Fuu smiled at him for assurance.  
  
"Hokey," he closed his eyes and just stood there.  
  
"Winds of Healing!" Fuu whispered as she took Ron's bruised hand.It  
made Ron blush, he hadn't been held by a girl this close.Then Fuu placed her  
right hand over Ron's hand and blew green comforting winds. Minutes later,  
she stopped and let go of his hand. "You may open now." she calmly said.  
"But I think when Norbert bit you with some poison. I don't know how to take   
care of that, so you'll have to visit Madame Pomfrey tomorrow." she advised.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at his finger, it was back to normal.  
"Drat! Norbert's poisonous!" he rubbed it around."How did you do that?"  
  
"My secret. I can't go around telling who I really am." Fuu tipped   
her head sideway, one of her rarest smiles appeared.  
  
"Hey, I finally found you guys!" Umi ranted on "I've been looking   
for you, its time to go to sleep!" then she noticed something "Oh! I'll   
leave you then."  
  
"No Umi this was not personal. I'll go to bed together with you." She  
joined them as they went upstairs. She had left Ron wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
=Next day=  
Ron did not take Fuu's advice and continued on his classes with them.  
He was afraid Madame Pomfrey might learn that he was poisoned by a dragon.  
He attended all the way through Charms class. "Good afternoon class, today I  
shall teach you about protection. There was a saying that the best offense is  
defense." He waved his snall arm "I want you to read pages 155 to 158 of   
your book for twenty minutes, then we'll start practicing." Professor   
Flitwick told them all as he gave ample time for them to study when a flutter  
of books went by. "All right, everyone ready? Start practicing by sending  
flashes at each other and protect themselves by using the proper charm   
'globus ara'. All their practice went well, except for Neville. He had been  
flashed so many times without even saying the charm, maybe because of his  
nervousness.  
  
"Come on Neville, you can do it!" Hikaru encouraged her classmate  
from the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll try." Neville said with wobbly feet. He really was fearful.  
  
"Neville, its fine if you still cannot conjure the globe of   
invulnerability." Flitwick said. "I guess you shouldn't battle yet   
unpracticed, you need more practice."  
  
"I'll assist him Professor." Umi volunteered, she pitied the round-  
faced boy.  
  
"Very well, he needs it badly. Forgive me for the statement." the   
Charms teacher looked at them.  
  
"We will." Umi pulled Neville some place else but still within the   
classroom."There now." she said as she put her arms on the sides of her hips.  
"May I ask what you feel when you are combatting somebody."  
  
"I-I i'm scared." he replied.  
  
" Well listen to me properly then." a large sweatdrop was already  
hanging behind her back. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself. If you  
want to be brave, let your true feelings show, not the feelings that others  
just expect from you. If you have been hiding in a shell all day long, what's  
the use of helping, protecting and serving others needs?"  
  
"You got me a point, but I really don't like to battle." he paused   
and shuddered."But this is my true self, I don't want to battle. But I'll  
try." he raised his wand and said "Globus Ara!" but only a few whisps came  
out.  
  
"But your almost there." she smiled. "See the difference? Its what  
you are thinking that helps your magic improve."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll practice more." Neville resolved  
his tiny problem. "Thanks."  
  
"It's nothing." When Umi returned to the class Ron's whole body   
turned into palish green.   
  
Hermione noticed it and said that his skin was turning green."What is  
happening to you?" she whispered to him.  
  
"I-I don't feel well."  
  
"Do you think Norbert's bite is poisonous?"  
  
Ron just raised his shoulders, signaling Hermione that he didn't know  
either. He just sat there leaning on his table.  
  
"Oh dear," Fuu eventually noticed Ron's situation."I told him   
yesterday that he was poisoned.We must rush him to the hospital wing quickly." she said as the dismissal bell rang thrice. All five of them   
carried him to their destination, Malfoy followed silently behind.   
  
When he was finally laid in the white sheeted bed, Madame Pomfrey  
neared him and examined his whole body."Were you bitten by anything big?"  
she asked.Ron just shook his badly feeling body. "Are you sure?" Ron didn't  
answer, so did the other group.'Funny' the nurse thought 'I'm sure these are  
the symptoms of a dragon bite.' she gave that scary look that she gave to   
students who were lying. Ron just looked at her as innocently as he can.  
  
As for Malfoy, he wanted for Ron to be alone inside the hospital wing  
so he hid until the group left for their house. He then entered it and   
approached Ron.   
  
At the suspicoius movements Draco was making Madame Pomfrey   
suspicious,followed him for a closer look. He was also disturbing Ron's rest.  
"Young man, what's your reason for being here?" her voice towered over and   
got to Malfoy's nerves enough his him to jump.  
  
"Ah..Umm ah...I was just asking if I could borrow Ron's Potions   
Book because I lost mine last week ma'am." he slowly tipped his head upwards  
to have an eye-to-eye contact with the nurse.  
  
The nurse just grabbed the book beside the table where Ron lay and   
shoved it Draco almost to the extent of giving him a stomach-ache. Ron just  
watched terrified because he remembered that he stuffed the note from Charlie  
in that book.  
  
"Oof...Thanks Madame Pomfrey." he left rubbing his stomach.  
  
Hours later, the group returned to see how he was doing. "I'm fine,  
I just feel that my whole body can't move and feels painful. Not to mention  
the letter from Charlie was tucked in my book and was borrowed by Draco."  
  
"Slow down Ron, you're sick." Harry and Hermione told Ron.  
  
"We'll take care of that for you then." Hikaru resolved their   
problem. "We'll get to Malfoy somehow."  
  
"Everything will be finished on Saturday midnight, so don't worry  
much." Harry said to him.  
  
"Everything will work well, I'm very sure of it." Hermione said.  
"Besides, we still have the Invisibility cloak, no other people knows that  
but us alone."  
  
  
  
=Saturday, 9:00 pm-the forbidden hour=  
"O.K people, listen." Hikaru said "The three of us will look out for  
Malfoy and scare him out of his wits while you two under the invisible cloak  
go to Hagrid's cabin and get Norbert."  
  
"K" Everyone agreed.  
  
When all five slipped out of the portrait hole, Peeves were playing  
tennis nearby. "Peeves, may we pass by without gatting interrupted." Hikaru  
gave Peeves a stern look of superiority over him.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, but what about them." the poltergeist pointed at Harry  
and Hermione.  
  
"Including them." Umi seemed to threaten him with her gloves.  
  
"Fine, fine, pass if you will." he stpped out of their way.  
  
"How were you three able to convince an impossible poltergeist?"  
Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, we just threatened him something he really doesn't like." Umi  
looked back at where peeves was, he was now nowhere to be seen. The Knights  
then went straight on one corridoor as Harry and Hermione went downstairs,  
putting the Invisibility Cloak on.  
  
"I know Draco will soon show up. We must stop him from telling   
anyone, I believe he'll do it tonight." Hikaru ran searching every room   
together with Umi and Fuu searching all the way. Then Hikaru's necklace   
lighted up, proving that Malfoy was already out of Slytherin. They followed  
it until they accidentally bumped to each other at an intersected corridoor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the young blond with slick hair slowly   
stood up and dusted off his robes.  
  
"Looking for you." Umi answered. "We know what you are planning to  
do and we're here to stop it."  
  
"Well then, you have to catch me first." he pushed Hikaru and Fuu   
away running to the teachers dorm.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Hikaru ran after him. Umi and Fuu stayed behind,  
giggling. They knew Hikaru was faster then the two of them as they watched  
Hikaru grabbed Draco as easily and dragged him back to where their   
conversation started.  
  
"Let go of me. When my father hears of this treatment I'll let the  
Ministry decide what punishment is to be given to you." he was struggling  
from Hikaru's grip.  
  
"Your father cannot do anything of this moment." Umi made him stop   
from squealing.  
  
"Now you have to promise us that you will not go out until tomorrow  
morning. Is that clear?" Fuu fimly said to him as she fixed a face upon him.  
  
"Hmp. .I Ii. promise." he gave another innocent face and but crossed  
his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Well then, that's quick. Let's bring him back to his house right   
now." Fuu said to Hikaru.  
  
"Great!" Hikaru let out Lantis' gift to her and followed the light  
dragging Malfoy together with Umi and Fuu helping out in the dragging. It   
eventually led them to the lowest parts of the castle."There's the entrance!"  
she pulled him much more faster. "There! Now go inside your house or else  
you'll be breaking your promise." All three looked at him.  
  
"All right already." he dusted once more his robes. He brought out   
his wand and gave the entrance tapping rythms. It eventually opened and   
he entered his house.   
  
"That's it. Let's go back and have some sleep." Umi yawned and went  
back into the Gryffindor House.  
  
They reached the Fat Lady with her arms on her hips. "So many   
nocturnal people tonight." she said to them.  
  
"Good night." Fuu courteously greeted the Fat Lady.  
  
"Also to you dears."  
  
  
=Next Day=  
The Three best friends never expected what had happened next.   
Although Harry and Hermione were able to get rid of the Norwegian Ridgeback,  
another problem was able to catch up, including Neville. Fifty points were  
withdrawn from each of the Gryffindor house points together given also   
detention. All Gryffindors gave their fellow members disappointed looks,  
especailly for Harry. He was the most affected of all, now everyone hated   
him. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu tried to cheer him up. "Harry, it's not that bad   
you know. At least we were able to give Norbert to Charlie's colleagues."  
Umi gave a pat at his back to relieve the stress he felt upon his back.  
  
"Guess, you're all right." Harry still arched his posture, looking  
at his feet as he walked. "I think I'll stay out of this Stone business and  
study."  
  
"I'll give you help there. I'll teach you how you could memorize   
your notes easily." Fuu said. "At least you won't get more stress from that."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go to the library then." Harry said as the six,   
inclusive of Ron went to the library.  
  
  
A few days later, Harry and Fuu were exiting the library. "Thanks   
again Fuu, I was able to understand Potions and Herbology much better. Those  
index cards are easier to memorize."  
  
"No problem" then bith heard someone sobbing quite loudly. Both   
neared to get a closer listen.  
  
" No, please no, no---please!"  
  
The situation seemed like someone was torturing him.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" it was Quirrell's voice. Then Quirrell came out  
quickly, fixing his turban and looked very pale, as if the living daylights  
were already out of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Join me till the next chapter. I'm happy to recieve any mail, whether it be  
flame of fan. As for the Lexxus-Rayearth name situation, may I just get it  
stuck at Lexxus? Its much easier than calling Rayearth and 'combined  
Rayearth'. It may be confusing to the ones reading. Right then, anything  
els? just tell me.  
Sailor Rainbbow Ichi signing off to school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ :D :T ;Y (``,)  
  
@------- 


	14. Chapter 14

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 14:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, the Baranggay Captain elections are nearing,though I can't vote   
because I'm unregistered. And I'm already getting jittery about the story  
because I want to cram every possible adventure possible when the story's  
nearing its climax and endzone.I want to write more.  
Don't forget to mail me!! sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At learing that Quirrel had gave in to what Snape wanted, Harry and  
Fuu returned to the library where the others were studying quietly. As they   
told about it, everyone went on the alarm.  
  
"Then there is only one more person to get through Hagrid's pet."  
Hermione concluded.  
  
"But what if he had already figured out how to get past Fluffy? Isn't  
it that Quirrell is the hardest to evercome because he's a Defense against  
the Dark Arts proffessor?" Ron looked at the other possibilities.  
  
"Yes, especially at all the books here to know everything." Umi   
added.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"We should have gone to Dumbledore ages ago! Doing this ourselves  
will be more serious to us then to them!" Hermine exclaimed.  
  
"But we do not have any proof to show." Harry said."We'll have to  
explain to them all of our adventures, telling them all the rules we have  
broken."  
  
"Then let's investigate more-"  
  
"No, I had enough of this." Harry remembered what he had said to   
himself earlier and studied on.  
  
  
=Next Day=  
Harry, Hermione and Neville recieved a note from Professor McGonagall  
next morning at the breakfast table. It was written like this:  
  
Your detention will start at 11 o'clock tonight. Go to Filch in the  
Entrance Hall.  
  
PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL  
  
"I forgot that we still have detention." Harry seemed to slap   
himself to keep from forgetting his detention. "Ron, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu,  
we're going to Mr. Filch eleven o'clock tonight for our detention."  
  
"I understand," Hikaru said. "We'll just fix your notes for you guys"  
  
"Thanks Hikaru, tou're a lifesaver." Hermione said. She did not   
really want to miss any of her studies.  
  
  
That night, Harry, Hermione and Neville prepared themselves for the  
possible punishement that they must take. The three left ten minutes earlier.  
As for the others, Umi for that matter, was very restless. "Hikaru, I feel  
something might happen to them. Whay don't we go follow them and see if their  
all right all through the way."  
  
"I don't know Umi, I think detention here isn't as dangerous as the  
ones in japan are they?" Hikaru thought.  
  
"We will not know until we find out." Fuu said. "We have not seen  
anybody else have detention."  
  
"Oh, alright, we shall go see how they are." Hikaru tightened her   
glove, so did the other Knights.  
  
"Good luck you guys," Ron waved to them, he had overheard what they   
were discussing.  
  
"O.K." Hikaru slowly closed the portrait hole "Let's go!!" All broke  
into a run eventually reaching the Entrance Hall. "Lantis, please lead us  
to Harry Potter." she brought out her necklace that reflected the light of  
the moon in the sky. It led them all to the entrance of the Dark Woods, where  
Hagrid, Filch, Harry, Hermione, Nevile and....Malfoy was there.  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" Filch eyed them. "You're   
supposed to be inside. I bet you want some detention too. Why don't you join  
in the 'fun'!!?" He seemed pleased with himself punishing other students.  
  
"Yes, we'd like to accompany Harry and the others." Umi said.  
  
"Well then, settled are yer?" Hagrid said to the group. "If anyone  
doesn't mind we'll be goin' now." He fixed an arrow on the crossbow he held  
on.  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll be waiting for you at dawn." Filch turned off  
his lamp and walked away.  
  
Then Malfoy began to complain. "I'm not going in there." that gave  
Harry a smile.  
  
"Yer should if you still want to stay in Hogwarts. All of yer did   
some wrong and someday yeh've got ter pay for it and this is the day."  
  
"But these are seveant stuff, and we're students. Students should be  
punished by copying lines or something, if my father knew what we'll be   
doing, he'll-"  
  
"tell yer that's how it really is in Hogwarts" Hagrid gave a growl  
"What's ther good of copyin lines, tell me! I think it will be much better  
if you'll do sumthin useful. If yer father eally wanted you to get expelled  
better start packing now. Go on!"  
  
Draco could'nt do anything." Good. Listen to me y'all." Hagrid led  
them all to the entrance."What we're all going to do will be dangerous."  
He pointed at something shiny in the passage."That is unicorn blood, a   
unicorn is badly hurt by somethin'. And it was the second time this week,  
I found it dead last week. We're gonna find the poor creature, possibly put  
It out of its misery."  
  
Fuu gasped."You would'nt!"  
  
"And what if that something gets us first?" Malfoy choked his words.  
  
"There's nuthin that will hurt ya in the forest if you stick with me  
an' Fang here." Hagrid gave the boarhound a pat."We're gonna split up and   
follow the trail in different directions."  
  
"Then I want Fang with me." Draco looked at its enormous teeth.  
  
"Suit yerself. But I warned you, he's a coward." Hagrid said.  
  
"I'll join Neville." Umi said.  
  
"And we'll join with Harry." Hikaru said.  
  
"Very well then, when yeh've found the unicorn send out green sparks  
and when in trouble send out red one. Bring out yer wands and practice. Ready  
then. Let's go!"  
  
The two groups separated into the woods. Umi, Neville, Malfoy and  
Fang on the right pathway while Hagrid, Harry, Hermine, Hikaru and Fuu on the  
left pathway. While walking on the way Umi wore her armour as Malfoy and   
Neville looked at her."What is this?!?" Draco pointed at her guards as they  
trudged on.  
  
"Its my armour. It protects me in every battle." she talked back to  
Malfoy as she held Neville who was hiding at her back. "Neville, there's  
nothing to be scared of."  
  
"So you're somekind of soldier?" the Slytherin student asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Umi let go of Neville and placed her hands on the   
hips."I study fencing! It's my skill!"  
  
"Then prove it to me then." Draco was making Umi provoked.  
  
"I will not! I will use my skill when needed. Period." she stared at  
him angrily. "Why don't you two go first and I watch you from behind." She  
pushed them together."And hold onto your wands. Now go on."  
  
They walked more as Fang pulled them here and there. Then they heard  
a branch snap nearby."What was that?!" Draco came nearer to Umi, Neville   
joined to.  
  
"I'll take a look," Umi brought out her wand and looked around.   
"There's nothing here." she went back and looked at the two and gazed down.  
"Neville, it's only you. You broke the branch." she pointed at the broken  
branch.  
  
"Oh, sorry."   
  
"Remember when Prof. Flitwick taught you how to protect yourself?  
Why don't you practice it while we're walking. In that way we'll get two  
things done."  
  
"Umm... O.K.." Neville said as they contined on."Globus Ara!" he  
kept on repeating it, getting a bit braver by the minute.  
  
"Hmph..." Malfoy said. 'He's getting braver. Let's see how brave he  
becomes later.' "Stop pulling me Fang." he tugged the boarhound roughly.  
  
"Draco, that's no way of treating animals." Umi advised him."If you  
don't treat him like a friend, he won't treat you like a friend either."  
  
"Is that so? Why don't you hold onto him." He gave the leash to Umi.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Neville was in front of them all, still practicing. When Umi was not  
looking at them, Malfoy crept behind him and scared him by saying "BOoOoO,  
I'm going to eat you alive!!!" he said in his most malicious voice.  
  
"AaAaAaAaAhHhHhHh!!!!!" Neville jumped and sent red sparks flying  
in his wand.  
  
"Great. Just Great. You can't finish even one day without doing   
something evil. O.K.," Umi gave a sigh, she grabbed Malfoy's robe tightly.  
"We won't leave until Hagrid comes. CLEAR!!! Fang, stay." She ordered all of  
them.  
  
"What's happening ere'!" Hagrid ran to them huffing and puffing.  
  
Umi gave a big sweatdrop."Malfoy frightened Neville."  
  
"S'that so? I'll fix the problem. Follow me." He led them back to the  
other group. "Neville, Hermione will stay with me while idiot here stay with  
Harry. It'll be much harder for him to frighten Harry. As for you three, join  
any of the 2 groups."  
  
"I'll still remain with Neville." Umi insisted.  
  
"Us too." Hikaru and Fuu said together.  
  
The group separated once more. Harry's troop walked deeper and deeper  
into the center of the woods. The unicorn blood tacks were getting thicker,  
as it led them to a small clearing. It was a sight no one was supposed to   
see. The beautiful pearly white body of the unicorn lay there, it made Harry  
sad, to see something so beautiful killed. They took another step forward  
when something made them stop. Hikaru and Fuu brought out their wands in   
preparation, for it followed their will. The bush nearby quietly shook, and  
out came a hooded figure in black. It slowly crawled to the dead unicorn,  
lowered its head and drank its blood!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHhhhhh!!!" Malfoy let out a loud scream and  
ran off, so did Fang. The figure stopped drinking, raised its head and looked  
at Harry. Harry Potter alone, with no teachers to protect him. The unicorn's  
blood was sliding off its mouth. It stood up and went towards Harry.  
  
"Oh no you won't. You have to get past us first." Hikaru brought out  
her sword from her gloves. So did Fuu.  
  
"AaAaHhH!" Harry moaned as he stepped back.  
  
Fuu stood there on guard while Hikaru tried to help Harry."Harry,   
Harry, talk to me!! What's hurting." Hikaru saw him holding his scar   
painfully. Then something galloping from the woods. It swiftly intercepted  
between Fuu and the creature and charged at the hooded figure.   
  
Fuu looked up. "Another centaur..." she said.  
  
Harry was still rubbing his scar continuously then stopped.The   
centaur gently pushed Hikaru and Fuu away.He took Harry's hand and helped him  
stand."Are you fine?" it asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright now, thank you. What was that thing?"  
  
The centaur did'nt answer. He just stood there looking at Harry's  
scar.  
  
"The Potter boy." it murmured. You must return to Hagrid, inclusive  
of you two," he looked back at them."This forest is not safe for you at this  
appointed time, especially for you. Ride on my back and I'll take you to  
Hagrid, you two follow me. My name is Firenze." he said as he helped Harry   
up.As he was on his back, Ronan and Bane came galloping towards them.  
  
"Firenze!" Bane called out to him "You let a human ride on your back,  
do you have no honor? Have you become an ordinary animal used for transport?"  
  
"Do you not know the one riding on my back? This is the Harry Potter,  
the sooner that he leaves this forest, it will be the better."  
  
"What have you explained to him?" Bane was already angry." Have you  
not promised, like us, not to interfere with the heavens? Have we not read   
what is to come in the movements of the planets?"  
  
Ronan just kicked some dust, he gloomily said "I am very sure he   
thought he was acting for the best Bane."  
  
That made Bane angry "Is that for the best! We are not supposed to  
interfere with what will be foretold. It is not our job to bring any human  
around the forest just like an ordinary donkey.  
  
"Did you not see that unicorn?" Firenze was already angry." Do you   
not understand why it was killed? Or the planets did not reveal this to you?  
I have fixed myself to be against what is moving around this enchanted woods  
for the best Bane, join the humans if needed." Firenze turned and took off.  
  
"Wait for us!!" Hikaru and Fuu ran at breakneck speed, trying to   
follow them. Then the centaur slowed down and eventually stopped.  
  
The centaur started talking again."Harry Potter, do you know the use  
of the unicorn blood?"  
  
Harry only blinked. "No, we were only able to use its horns and its  
hair."  
  
"The reason is that it is a monstrous deed to slay a unicorn,"   
Firenze looked at Harry, "Only one has nothing to lose and everything to   
gain, would commit such a crime. The unicorn's blood will keep you alive,  
even an inch from death, but in a terrible price. Killing a poor, innocent  
and defenseless creature just to save yourself, will be cursed with a   
half-life from the moment the blood touches your lips."  
  
"Who would like a life like that? Death would have been much better,  
isn't it?" Harry thought.  
  
"It is, unless this is what you need to stay alive long enough to  
drink from something else. Something that will bring it back to full power.  
Which might mean, that it, cannot die. Do you know what is hidden in your  
school at this very moment?"  
  
"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Hikaru exclaimed.  
  
"The Elixer of Life!" Harry snapped back to his senses."But who--"  
  
"Can you think of no one who has waited year to regain power once   
more, who has clung onto life, waiting for its chance?"  
  
"Do you mean that was VOL-"  
  
"Harry!! Harry!!" It was Hermione running towards them.  
  
"This is now where I must leave you. You are very safe now." Firenze  
let Harry slide off into the damp ground as he turned around.  
  
"Farewell!" he galloped back into the forest shadows.  
  
  
=Gryffindor Common Room-an hour later=  
"Ron, Ron, wake up!!!" Harry was shaking him to open his eyes. When  
he awoke, he explained everything that happened in the forest. All through  
the story Harry mentioned the name 'Voldemort' Ron would shriek all through  
until he finished.  
  
"Harry, will you tell us. Who is Voldemort?" Fuu asked."You did not  
tell your whole story much to us in the train."  
  
"Aaahhhh!! she said it again!!!!"Ron relly freaked out.  
  
"Well, you already know that a guy named You-Know-Who. He's the one  
we've been talking all through the train is Vol-" Harry was stopped by Ron,  
who covered his mouth, fed of calling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
"Oh, we get it. So he's the one you've been calling You-Know-Who."  
Umi caught on. "Why do you people keep on calling him that?"  
  
"Its just... Because!!" Ron said. "Eveyone's been doing it ever   
since! Am I right Hermione?"  
  
Hermione only kept silent, she seemed frightened but she gave an  
advice." Everyone, all throughout my studies, they have been saying that  
the only person he's afraid of is Dumbledore. As long as the Headmaster is  
here You-Know-Who won't touch a hair of you."  
  
That ended the conversation. Everyone went to their beds to sleep,  
for it seemed that her advice was right and it was conforting. Not one,   
slept with nightmares hanging in their minds. It was, as if time will just  
pass by until two mortal enemies of enemies shall meet each other again   
bonded by destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phew! Is this long enough? *crosses her fingers and says "I hope so" a   
thousand times* Well, how did you like it? A little of everyhing here.  
For Comments and Suggestions, please, PLEASE! mail me!  
Bye!  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi hyped up by a choco bar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ :) :U ",  
  
--------- 


	15. Chapter 15

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 15:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darn, It's almost the exciting part. Thriller! Keep reading. I've got   
another fic coming up after this about Sailormoon, my first and unfinished  
fic. I've been reading so many Sailormoon fanfics ever since I got a glimpse   
of A Sailormoon Romance. Don't forget to mail me.   
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
www.moonromance.com   
P.S. Oh and wingnut, the reviewer. I wasn't really that hyped up when I did  
the last chapter. I meant to say that I was very excited on what to mix next.  
I just love crossovers more then the other fics because they seem to add   
twice to thrice the fun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next week eventually came, and it was also their examination.   
Everyone was given new writing quills for it. It was bewitched to prevent the  
students form attempting to cheat. Every first year was given both practical  
and written exams. No one even knew that it would finish as soon as it had   
came. Some were funny, and some were dead serious, they don't know which one  
was the worst. Their last exam, A History of Magic, ended. Everyone gave a  
sigh of relief, and yes, almost everyone went out to smell the fresh air.  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were not able to practice for this day because they   
surely would be seen.  
  
"It wasn't that difficult then I thought so." Hermione joined in with  
all of the other students in the grounds. Then she started reviewing their  
exam.  
  
"Please Hermione, we've already just finished our exams I don't want  
another headache on my head." Ron commented when she was reviewing them all  
throughout the walk in the grounds."No more studying!"  
  
Hikaru noticed that Harry was rubbing his scar, also the feeling she  
felt around. Umi and Fuu seemed to feel it also, for they were looking around  
for something. "Is there something wrong Harry?"  
  
"I wish I knew Hikaru, lately it has been hurting continuously, not  
like before. It's not supposed to hurt this often." Harry rubbed some more.  
  
"Why don't you go to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"I'm not sick, .. my scar seems to tell me something...more like  
danger." Harry looked at Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. They were also looking back at  
him with serious faces.  
  
"Harry, I think Hermone's right. Dumbledore is still here, as well as  
Snape who wasn't able to get past Fluffy last time. He would not do it in a   
hurry next time because there was no proof that Snape already knew how to   
get past Hagrid's pet." Ron reassured his worried friend.  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice his friends much, he only went deep into  
his thoughts again like that last time. This time Umi did not try to get his  
attention once more, she as well as Fuu and Hikaru knew that the possible   
answer was from Harry.He was because the boy who lived. Minutes later he gave  
a quick jump, an idea had popped into his mind as he ran.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"To see Hagrid." Harry gave a serious glance signaling that he got   
something. The other five followed in a sprint.  
  
"Why?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Because I just thought of something to ask Hagrid about, and FAST!!"  
Harry said,"Did you not think it seemed odd, that all Hagrid wanted was a   
pet dragon then a stranger happened to give him a dragon egg in a game of   
cards while drinking."  
  
"What are you getting on?"Hermione looked at him with perplexed look.  
  
"I mean, of all the possibilities, how many people carry around   
dragon eggs when dragons are illegal or prohibited?" Harry heaved a large  
breath as he was running to Hagrid's cabin."How were they able to see Hagrid?  
It seems lucky or a coincidence, don't you think."  
  
"I don't understand." Ron said but Harry did not answer back.  
  
They reached Hagrid at the entrance of the Foridden Forest shelling   
peas outside his cabin. "Hello there, just finished yer exams? Why don't we  
have a drink and celebrate!"  
  
"Yes please." Ron said but angry eyes all looked at him. "Maybe not."  
  
"Hagrid we're in a hurry. I want to ask you something. Do you   
remember the night you got Norbert? What did the stranger who played with you  
looked like?"  
  
"Dunno, he would not take his cloak off even inside the pub."  
  
Everyone gave more looks on their faces, as cloak was mentioned.He   
looked at them surprisingly. "It not that unusual, Harry. There so many odd  
poeple that you see in Hogsmead. I really never saw his face, he kept the  
hood up."  
  
"What else did you talk about Hagrid?" Hermione asked some more.  
  
"Did he mention about Hogwarts too?" Fuu followed up Hermione's   
question.  
  
"Well...let me see...it might have..yeah, he asked what I do an' I  
told him that I was a gamekeeper...he then asked me what kind of creatures  
I take care of..I told him, together with me wanting a dragon......wait...  
can't remember much, he has been treatin' me to a lot o' drinks...and he also  
said that he had a dragon egg.. willing to bet it in a game o' cards, but he  
wanted to make sure I can handle the egg because he didn't like it to stay  
in any house...then I told him if I can handle Fluffy, a dragon's no problem.  
  
"Did he seemed interested when you mentioned Fluffy?"Harry asked.  
  
"Well...Yeah... there are only a few three headed dogs that can be   
found around in this world. An' I told him Fluffy's a piece o' cake if ya  
know how to calm 'im down, just play some music an' he'll get back ter   
sleep." Then Hagrid went cross again. "I shouldn't have tell you that. Forget  
the thought. Wait, where yeh all goin'?"  
  
The group followed Harry and all broke into a run running back into  
the towering castle."We have to get to Dumbledore! It was either Sanpe or  
Voldemort who was under that cloak and made Hagrid easier to talk to-once  
he's drunk." Harry assumed the possible situation. I just wish Dumbledore   
will understand the situation, maybe Firenze could even help us out in this,  
if he is not pulled back by Bane." He looked at all of them. "Does anyone  
know where Dumbledore's office is?"  
  
Everyone stopped, throwing the same question at each other asking   
where the Headmaster is. The three Magic Knights nodded together concluding  
their toughts. "Harry, we know where he is located. But we are not allowed  
to tell other students to. We suggest you also tell the other professors  
while we ourselves give the Headmaster a visit." Hikaru finished.   
  
Umi neared the other three. "I think we found the right persons to  
stay with, and we thank you. Our mission may possibly be unfolded, we advise   
you to take Hermione and Ron and tell the situation to the professors. We do  
not want you to get into trouble."  
  
Fuu added "It is our true destiny that we protect the people at all   
costs. Please understand us."  
  
The three mysterious students in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione  
turned a different direction and started to walk awa from them. Harry just  
looked at them with different feelings swelling from him.'They have helped   
us more than twice, we have not repayed them back. And its Voldemort we're  
talking about here, the most vilest Dark Wizard, the one who killed my   
parents in front of my very innocent eyes, my enemy.' "Wait!" Harry said.  
  
The three Knights only continued walking, ignoring his call and shook  
their heads, telling once more that they are not supposed to interfere.  
  
"Wait! We will come with you. We have been together this long, why  
do we have to break it right now? Besides, we owe so much from you and we  
want to repay you back."  
  
Hikaru turned around,"The only way you can repay us back is be safe."  
Hikaru gave a smile.  
  
"But I am Harry Potter, mortal enemy of Voldemort and the enemy of  
evil.He will be soon looking for me. I will not allow you three to be alone  
because he also wants me."  
  
"It is out of the question. By telling other professors that someone  
has found a way to get the Stone, they too will be alerted to protect you."  
Fuu said then ran away from them together with Hikaru and Umi before they  
could argue more.  
  
"What do we do now Harry?" Ron looked at his lightning scarred,green-  
eyed friend.  
  
"I think they are right Harry, they want what is best for you.Let's  
go to Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
  
=That Night=  
Both groups eventaully learned that tonight is the night the criminal  
act shall be initiated. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are in their dormitory discussing  
their plans with Mokona. They have no faintest idea that Harry and his   
friends had already gone.  
  
"Why don't we try sending an urgent mail to the Headmaster?" Fuu   
suggested.  
  
"I think Hime is just right for the job." she called on her pet from  
a nearby window.  
  
"I'll write the letter." Hikaru took her parchment and began   
scribbling away the situation here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. Hikaru then gave it to Umi.  
  
"Here Hime. Bring this letter to Professor Dumbledore as fast as you  
can because this is very important. Do not drop the letter to anyone but him  
alone. Understand?"  
  
The blue owl hooted and took off into the midnight blue sky.  
  
"Let's go." Hikaru said.  
  
"Wait! Let's check if Harry and the others are in their beds. They  
might be planning the same thing." Fuu said.  
  
Fuu was right, they were now gone. "Look at Neville! I'm sure this  
is the work of Hermione"  
  
They then reached a corridoor when Peeves the Poltergeist accidentaly  
surprised them. The Knights brought out their powerful swords in alarm.  
"Whoa! easy on me will you!"  
  
"It's only you." Umi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened? You seem scared." Hikaru asked him.  
  
"I saw the Bloody Baron-I mean I heard him. He told me he has reasons  
for being invisible." Peeves said nervously.  
  
"It's them!" Fuu gasped. "They've gotten there minutes earlier. We   
must wear our armour now and run to the third floor!"  
  
"O.K!" All three chorused as they raised their left arms and willed  
their armour on.  
  
They eventually reached the third floor and entered the room slowly.   
It wasn't even long when the three-headed beast started barking at them. All  
three froze. "I didn't expect Fluffy was THAT big!" Fuu gasped.  
  
"Never mind. Start singing or we're dog food!" Umi shook Fuu to snap  
back to her senses.  
  
Fuu took in air and slowly sang a soft lullaby, lulling the beast to  
sleep. It then went bump! signaling that it was now asleep. "Keep singing.  
Good thing he did not cover much of the entrance to the next room. I'll go  
first." she gave the guesture to both Umi and Fuu as she jumped in. Down,  
down, down, down she went then with a thud."Everything's fine here. You can  
come down now."Hikaru called onto them.  
  
"We're coming then, come down next after I land." Umi said to the  
still singing Fuu. She waited for a few minutes before she too, jumped and  
came down.  
  
"Eww!! What's this?!?!"came Umi's voice.  
  
"Shh!! Just don't move, it looks like an animal crawling around our  
bodies." Hikaru touched the creature holding her and felt its leave and   
tendrils."It's a plant!!" she said aloud.  
  
"But what kind of plant?" Fuu asked. "I can't see in this dark."  
  
"Wait a second." Hikaru brought out her wand and said 'Lumos!'"Hey!  
This is the Devil's Snare!" she exclaimed."And it had been burned earlier!"  
she looked at the dark sooty deposit that was still there.  
  
"I know what to do with that." Umi brought out her own wand from her  
pocket.'Incensio Terum!' And within a blink of an eye Umi's wand ignited,  
just like Hikaru's flame.She released Hikaru, Fuu and herself just in time  
before they were squeezed to death.  
  
"Many thanks for that one Umi." the red-haired girl said as she and  
the others ran to the next room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry to cut it up to here. The last one I guess, will be the longest for the  
story. As for making a sequel, I'll think about it. I only have Book one and  
Book 3 of Harry Potter, while Book 2,3,4,5 of Rayearth.   
I hope you are all satisfied with this. For any comments, suggestions, flame  
or fan mail, please 5x e-mail me!  
Sailor Ichi to sign off to sleepy land.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^  
@----- 


	16. Enemies of Enemies

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 16:Enemies of Enemies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I think this will be the last chapter with a title.There will be an epilogue  
though, I'll see if I can find HP book 2 and add another twist to it. If I  
somehow cannot, I shall proceed to MKR+HP3. Give thanks to Shin-chan because  
when I finish this fanfic, he'll fix the spelling and grammar and I'll  
re-upload the fixed chapters one by one.  
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The passageway before the next door was very narrow and winding.Then the   
three Knights stopped, in between them was some steps then the door. Hikaru  
stopped the other two before they took the steps. "Do you hear something?"  
Hikaru looked left, then to the right. Yet there was nothing to be seen but   
the torchlight hanging.  
  
Umi looked above her as she listened and saw flying birds. "Look   
there!" she exclaimed. "Those are weird-looking kind of birds if you ask me."  
she commented.  
  
"Nevermind, let us open the door." Fuu said. Hikaru took hold of the  
rusty doorknob and pulled with all he might. Umi and Fuu joined in but up to  
no avail."I think this door is locked." as she looked up once more to observe  
the flying creatures. "Wait, if you look closely these 'birds' are keys with  
wings."  
  
"You're right Fuu, but how do we learn which key is which?" Umi  
said as she covered her eyes from the flashes she recieved from the keys.  
  
"There are broomsticks here! We could ride it but-"Fuu was cut by  
Umi.  
  
"We're good but we're not as fast the way Harry rides his broomstick  
you know."  
  
"I know! We could use the recognizing spell I read from the library.  
It could recognize the key needed to get through this door." Hikaru   
remembered and raised her special wand."Dignosco!"  
  
A tiny red glow slowly appeared.When the key neared them, the key's  
wings were bent roughly, proving that Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly got   
past this obstacle."I'll do it this time. Attineo!" Fuu ordered her wand.  
Fuu's wand gave out a green glow and pulled the large key quickly like a   
tractor beam. "Got it!" She jammed the key and turned it, making a loud click  
that was heard aloud.  
  
"Go! We don't have much time!" Hikaru pushed the other two, making   
them almost stumble. "Sorry, but we have to go!"  
  
Then they saw Hermione running up from the other side of the room  
from another door. In between them,as they assumed was a large chess set who  
had just gone into battle.And in the middle of all the fallen debris was Ron,  
totally unconscious. "Oh dear, what happened?" Umi ran to intercept Hermione  
and Ron. "Is he dead? Oh I knew something like this would happen!" she said  
as Fuu joined her and took Ron's wrist for a pulse.  
  
"He's not dead at all, only bruised badly. Clear out!" Fuu said, like  
as surgeon in an operation.She raised her left arm and closed her eyes.  
"Winds of Healing!" she lifted Ron's body by making the green winds blow him   
upwards and healing his wounds.  
  
"Tell us everything-and FAST!" Hikaru pulled Hermione closer to them.  
  
"Ron let Harry win the chess game at the cost of his getting hurt.I  
then helped Harry to get him past through the next obstacle over there while  
I returned because there was not enough potion for both of us to pass   
through." Hermione said as fast as she can.  
  
"Well.." Hikaru took a deep breath. "Take Ron back up, and tell all   
the other teachers as we had told you earlier.Now!"   
  
"Yes, make sure Harry will be alright." Hermione pulled Ron's newly-  
healed body.  
  
"We will do our best." Umi said and gripped her fists more tightly  
than before.  
  
"Oh and Hermione, please pray for us, especially Hikaru." Fuu   
reminded them.  
  
They ran once more to the next obstacle.The door behind them had shut  
itself as quick as it was opened. Another step or two, flames sprang at the  
sideways, blocking both the entrance and the exit. "There's no more potion,  
right?" Umi was now in her mad mode.The other two just nodded, surprised at   
Umi's sudden energy surge of anger."Water Dragon!" she made her dragon open  
the door for them while they ran for it.  
  
"What's this?!?!" Quirrell turned around and stopped his muttering.  
He saw the three Knights barge into the dungeon door, well equipped and   
guraded."Well well well, isn't it the Legendary Magic Knights of Cephiro,   
I've heared from you very well."  
  
"Harry!" Hikaru gave out one slash and freed Harry from the ropes  
Quirrell ordered to wrap around him.  
  
"Are you fine? Did he do anything to you?" Umi asked.  
  
"I'm totally fine, he has not harmed me yet." Harry brushed himself  
up.  
  
"Where have you gotten this information?" Fuu threatened Quirrel with  
her large sword.  
  
"OR YOU'LL WHAT?" a dark shadow slithered to the left of Quirrell and  
revealed her true form.  
  
"Devonaire! I knew you were the one behind this!" Hikaru positioned  
herself to battle.  
  
"ON THE CONTRARY, THIS IS ALMOST THE DARKEST AND MOST SCARIEST PLACE  
THAT CHILDREN FEAR MOST. WHY SHOULD I NOT BE HERE?" Devonaire blocked the   
passage to the Mirror of Erised as Quirrell studied the mirror more.  
  
"You shall never get the Stone!" Umi bravely said as she too, took   
her fencing stance.  
  
"I'm afraid you have to stand back Harry, this might be very   
dangerous." Fuu gave Harry the most serious glance he had never seen.  
  
"DANGEROUS IT SHALL BE! FOR I HAVE BECOME MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER!"  
Devonaire stretched her arms very wide, revealing the vast darkness under her  
clothes, most especially her cloak. In mere seconds the darkness diffused   
itself, all four were now inside her territory, no one could see nor hear   
what was happening nearby the Mirror."WE SHALL BATTLE HERE, IN MY VERY OWN  
TERRITORY. MY SOURCE OF POWER!"  
  
""Ssstop your bickering and get on with it.!"" the voice of a hell   
that they have never heard of. They could not find its source anywhere.  
  
"THE ONLY REASON YOU GET THE STONE FIRST IS BECAUSE I CANNOT ENTER  
THE OLD MAN'S MAGICAL BARRIER. LET ME DEAL THEM IN MY OWN TIME."  
  
""Do it then you fool!""  
  
"NOBODY CALLS THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS A FOOL!"  
  
""Oh but you cannot do anything about it. I'm the only one who can get to the stone.""  
  
"LEAVE ME THEN,I CAN DEAL WITH THEM!"  
  
The voice never answered back again.  
  
"AT LAST, I SHALL TAKE MY REVENGE BACK TO YOU!"Devonaire sent surges  
of black lighting. She intentionally directed to Harry.  
  
"You cannot harm him, not even a single strand of hair! Winds of   
Protection!" Fuu got in front of the messy haired lad just in time, but it   
seemed that Devonaire was thrice stronger than their last encounter.Their   
practice was not enough.Fuu was forced to kneel down at her overwhelming  
force.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH POWER HERE! YOU DID NOT EVEN IMPROVE MUCH!" she  
gave an evil grin.  
  
"Globus ara!" came a voice from behind Fuu. It increased the size of  
the wind's sphere. It came from Harry "You must never forget, I am also your  
friend, and friends do not leave each other alone" he pushed his wand nearer.  
  
Hikaru took the chance when Devonaire was busy. She ran and took a  
large leap towards her with her sword in front."Hiiyyeeaahh!!" the tip of the  
sharp blade hit Devonaire but it only bounced the Knight of the Flames twice  
the pressure she gave to her enemy.She went flying backwards, skidding to an  
abrupt halt."I cannot harm her! Not even a scratch!"  
  
"YOU CANNOT. I AM A SHADOW, YOU STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT." she  
grinned some more.  
  
"If you're a shadow, the only thing that can make a shadow dissapear  
is light." Umi said. She took her wand and said "Lumos!" but the light from  
her wand was not that bright.  
  
"Lumos!" came three other voices. The light was bright, it began to   
singe her body.  
  
Devonaire only brought forward her left arm and produced a dark   
shield, of a mass of moving darkness, like another dimension. She sheilded   
herself.But she was interrupted.  
  
""Devonaire, I want the boy! He is the key!"" the hell echoed upon  
all of them.""And do the fighting outside, it's too cramped in here."" he   
said slyly.  
  
After the hell's voice said his last word, all of them were   
transported outside the grounds-without Harry! "Harry!" the three Knights  
shouted.  
  
"We should have not let him into this. It's my fault." Hikaru seemed  
to curse herself for not being a very good leader.  
  
"Hikaru, stop that! You are the best leader we have ever had. We're  
human, remember? We also make mistakes!" Umi told Hikaru bravely.  
  
"The only thing we can do about mistakes is to make amends for the  
damage. One is banishing Devonaire from our own world." Fuu gave a sideward  
glance at Devonaire, who had made herself larger, taller than the castle.  
  
  
  
=Back at the castle with Harry=  
Harry had already got the Stone. He had figured out that finding the  
Stone would make it appear from the Mirror. Voldemort was now revealed to   
him and forced Quirrell to attack him, but he only got hurt. It also had an  
effect on Harry, making his scar seem to pierce his head with pain. That gave  
Harry his instinct to hold his face until Quirrell is totally burned. He had  
no choice. It was either Quirrel or himself. He was now blinded by the pain,  
his body shaking, still trying to cling onto Quirrell although he had no more  
energy to hold on more. A third hand appeared, separated Quirrell and him but   
Harry could no longer endure it, his last word slipped out of his lips barely  
"no!" he collapsed on the floor unconscious.  
  
Quirrell crumbled into pieces like pottery broken by a rock. A dark   
shadow of a man left Quirrel's body.Voldemort was no longer there also.  
  
The third person just watched what happened. He was ready for the  
battle but was too late. Dumbledore lifted poor Harry's unconscious body out  
of the dungeons.Ron and Hermione were waiting for them at the third floor   
corridoor.  
  
"What happened Headmaster?!? Where is Hikaru, Umi and Fuu??!?" said  
Hermione.  
  
The wizened old man just shook his head and said "I never saw them  
there.All I saw was Harry preventing Voldemort."  
  
"VOLDEMORT?!?" Ron started to go hysterical about the mention of   
You-Know-Who.  
  
"Hold yourself boy! There is nothing to fear about his name. Now   
come,let's bring Harry to the hospital wing." Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione  
rushed Harry. While there, Dumbledore made sure if the three Knights were  
surely in the dungeons."Hermione, are you sure Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were also  
there too?"   
  
"Yes Sir Dumbledore, they were there. They even asked us to pray for  
them, especially for Hikaru." the bushy brown-haired girl replied.  
  
The Headmaster's thoughts were already pacing very fast."You two,   
follow me. We are going to the Great Hall." he went outside the room and   
passed by the Faculty rooms where the Professors were sleeping in. He knocked  
as every door as he passed by, waking the sleepers. When they went out in   
their nightshirts, there was no question in Dumbledore's face that they have   
to follow him. All went to the Great Hall where Dumbledore gave a wave above  
where the Enchanted ceiling hangs. It showed them Hikaru, Umi and Fuu   
battling the large shadow of a woman that the Headmaster encountered before.  
He then announced that the House Professors bring all their students in   
the hall-and fast.  
  
  
=Back in the Battle=  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu separated as they jumped away from the different  
lightning bolts sent toward them by Lady Devonaire. They could no longer  
near her because the black shield was now surrounding and protecting the   
Queen of Darkness. They had no other choice but to call upon their powerful  
Legendary Mashins.The three Knights slowly drew out their swords as they  
continuously dodged and dogded.  
  
  
=Great Hall=  
Everyone was already watching with awe. They didn't knew that their  
classmates could do that. Someone unexpected also appeared. It was Mokona,and  
he hopped beside the Headmaster, also watching the scene.  
  
  
=Battle=  
Their swords were now gripped tightly between the three Knight's  
hands. They raised it into the air although they were very far apart from  
each other."WE CALL UPON THEE THE POWERS OF THE MASHIN!" they chorused   
seriously.  
  
"LEXXUS!" Hikaru shouted.  
  
"CELES!" Umi ordered.  
  
"WINDAM!" Fuu asked.  
  
Then from afar, the dark clouds parted slightly and down, down came  
three large robotic-like giants. One was clad all in red with a right arm  
shaped like a shield with a hand hand jutting from the end and flaming cape.  
The second was all clad in blue with head, wings and a tail much like a   
dragon's, but only larger.The third one was all clad in green with the head  
and wings like a Phoenix and leather-like feathers aligned neatly at its  
shoulders. All three Mashins kneeled in front of the Knights whose swords are  
still raised. Then a white light engulfed each Knight showing a   
transformation of clothing, a little like the Mashin kneeling before them.  
  
"Magic Knights, don us once more so that this world will be cleansed  
of the dark shadows that were remnants of Past Cephiro." Lexxus's red eyes  
gleamed.  
  
"To recreate the peace that was to be forever on this planet."  
Celes added, raising its enormous wings.  
  
"And to heal those who were damaged, not only physically but also  
their will." Windam continued as a green light came from its centermost orb,  
its heart.It pulled her quickly before you could say anything. Umi and Hikaru  
were already inside as they prepared themselves.  
  
"Its good to see you all healthy an fine."Hikaru said as the three  
Mashins stood upright.  
  
"We will always be in your hearts, wherever you go.You only need to  
call us." The Mashins gleamed.  
  
"It's time we end this battle!" Umi drew out her large sword."Prepare  
to fight us Devonaire!"  
  
"THAT I AM." She raised her hand and concentrated her energy and  
formed it into a large creepy-looking sword.  
  
"Let's go!" Hikaru said as all three attacked using their enormous  
swords but Devonaire intercepted all three, locking the three swords.  
  
"THIS IS ALL TOO EASY." Devonaire said as she forcefully pushed them  
backwards at an alarming speed-and towards the castle.  
  
Hikaru used her legs to stop from directly hitting the castle. Umi   
took her rapier and plunged it into the ground while Fuu took flight. They  
nearly shook the castle as small stones crumbled to the ground.  
  
  
=Castle=  
"EEeeekkk!!" All the students panicked running at every direction.  
What the knights thought was a close shave caused a small earthquake. All   
the other professors just sealed the doors and windows tightly to prevent   
the students from going back to their rooms.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore raised bot of his hands. "There is no need to  
panic. I advise all to look back at the ceiling and support our brave   
schoolmates."  
  
"Puu!! Pupuu!!" Mokona squealed.  
  
  
=Battle=  
"Is she really that strong?" Fuu looked down at the enemy from the  
sky.  
  
"I think its just that we're still a bit rusty." Umi said.  
  
"If we have beaten her before, we can beat her again. And thats the  
final line. No one must have doubts of their ability, we are all in this   
together!" Hikaru stood up and stretched her arms. "Red Lightning!"  
  
"Blue Tornado!"  
  
"Green Hurricane!"  
  
Devonaire shielded herself and their combined powers went thud, still  
trying to outdo the Queen of Darkness. All three Knights held out their arms  
tightly, letting out more power from their combination attack. Devonaire just  
kept pushing on the opposite direction, though it seemed that she is now   
having a hard time trying. Then the attack stopped. The three were now very  
tired, including Devonaire. "CURSE YOU!"  
  
As a last resort, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu resolved to use the last of   
their powers, calling upon the mighty Rayearth Mashin. But before they did,  
Hikaru said "Please pray for us!".  
  
  
=Castle=  
The only one who heard this was Mokona. He immediately bounced around  
the Headmaster trying to get his attention with the most concerned face.   
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore looked at it as it stopped hopping.  
  
"Puupupupuu!! pupupupuuuuupuu!"He tried to explain, but no one   
understood.  
  
"Do you want us to do something?" Professor McGonagall understood his  
body movements.  
  
"Puu!" Mokona posed and looked serenely.  
  
"Praying, prayer, meditate?" McGonagall's perplexed look showed that  
she was having a hard time.  
  
"That's right!" Hermione said. "We must brave this challenge together  
with them. Without our help, we'll never get rid of this disaster." she   
looked up at the ceiling and said to herself 'I'll help get rid of this evil'  
  
"Hmm....yes, I think that's it. Everyone! Our schoolmates need your  
help. And the only way to help is to remove all trace of fear as you join   
them in the battle." Dumbledore said aloud.  
  
"Right!" Neville said rather bravely. "Its my turn to help them." he   
took out his wand and chanted the protection charm with confidence he learned  
from Umi."GLOBUS ARA!"  
  
"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, you can do it!" Ron said waving his hand.  
  
'What on earth are they doing? And who would like to help a bunch of  
Gryffindor students?' Draco was saying to himself.  
  
One by one different Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students  
were ridding of their fear and was fighting together with their schoolmates.  
  
  
=Battle=  
Rayearth appeared floating above holding his sword representing the  
light of the world."It is time to end you evil ways." the three girls' voices  
said altogether.Swords of opposite matter collided as both dark and light   
sparks appeared from both swords.  
  
Devonaire attacked and attacked."I WILL NOT LET YOU! THIS WORLD SHALL  
BE MINE!"   
  
Rayearth just dogded her attacks which were almost too close.   
Devonaire got her chance, not it's Rayearth's turn. He plunged his light   
sword in the middle of her body. He body got wounded but the sword won't go  
through. "We need more power." Rayeath's eyes flashed and blinked.  
  
  
=Castle=  
The Slytherins were the only house who were not supporting Hikaru,  
Umi and Fuu. They only watched and watched. Malfoy still did not think of  
helping them as he looked above on the ceiling, then a cold hand surprised  
him. It was Snape, he knew Draco like himself, hate so much the Gryffindor  
House. But this is now a perilous situation, Professor Snape looked at   
Malfoy eye to eye, not intending to scare his favorite student.  
"Draco." Snape paused.He hated to admit it "The Gryffindors are not our   
enemies, but our opponents. They, like us, belong to only one school,   
understand. Without the Gryffindors, there is no competition between you."  
the professor made his point and joined the other professors praying for the  
Knights.  
  
Somehow, Snape's stiff but firm words made a point as it gave an  
impact on his brain. It gave him another perspective from the thought. He   
looked up."Leave this place forever! I want you out!" Draco shouted angrily.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, the followers of Malfoy joined also. Soon, the   
whole Slytherin population as well as other houses joined the fight.  
  
  
=Battle=  
Rayearth was now pushing with all his might, the sword was moving as  
it went through Devonaire's now frantically moving body."NOOO!! CURSE YOU  
WRETCHED MAGIC KNIGHTS!" Devonaire broke up into dust and was blown away by  
the wind.  
  
Rayearth stayed in his postition, not moving like suspened animation.  
Slowly, the dark clouds parted revealing the morning rays of light. It was  
beautiful. He separated into the three Legendary Mashin, still in the same  
position, holding unto their powerful swords. Then, their image slowly   
disappeared. Three tiny stars from the Mashin's hearts slowly descended,   
laying gently the three unconscious bodies that belonged to Hikaru, Umi and   
Fuu on the castle grounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did I make a dramatic story. Was this enough? Good? I need comments now more  
then ever. Was I able to touch your heart or even your senses? What a   
triumph! Questions, comments either flame or fan please mail me.  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi (cryin because  
(everything's coming to an end.)  
WAaAhH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@------  
  
^-^ 


	17. Revelations

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 17:Revelations  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh dear, this is almost the end.*sniff*. Oh yeah! maybe I'll make it 18   
chapters instead. I still got to explain about them being witches in the   
Ministry of Magic. ^-^ YES! Its already our prelims and   
how headbanging it is. Irritating professors, they told us the scope was this  
then they put a different test. *her head starts boiling at the thought*  
And Please, pls., pls. mail me/review me.  
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The third morning dawned. The warm rays of sunlight touched Hikaru's  
skin, especially upon her eyes. Then slowly she opened her eyes, her sight  
still blurred. It took some time when she regained her normal focus as she   
looked left, then to the right. Not much. She raised her upper torso   
slightly, moving her head to the left and right. Her unbraided red hair   
swayed beautifully with the gales coming from the nearby window. She saw Umi  
beside her, the first of the three to wake. "How are you doing Hikaru?"  
  
"I'm still dizzy. Were we able to defeat Devonaire.?" Hikaru rubbed  
her eyes to get a better view.  
  
"We will never know Hikaru. We have defeated her before, but she   
still returned." Umi used both of her hands to remove her hair that had been  
blocking her face.  
  
Then both looked at Fuu, still sleeping serenely. Then she coughed.  
And coughed. Minutes passed her eyes opened once again to the world, still  
tired but looked at the sun's direction and gave a smile. She raised her hand  
to feel more of the sun's kind warmth, giving her strength to raise her body.  
The other two also returned smiles. At least they were still together,   
living, breathing and moving. They have done so many miracles together, and  
this was one of them. Fuu slowly stretched her arm out to look for her   
glasses. When she finally did, she wiped it clean and wore it. "Ohayoo   
gozaimasu!" she cheerfully said.  
  
Yup, she was the Fuu before and she was Fuu today. Umi and Fuu stood  
up and embraced each other like they never had before. "As long as we are   
together, no evil shall ever invade our planet." Hikaru hugged them more  
tightly.  
  
"As long as we are friends, I will never lose my strength." Fuu   
mumured.  
  
"As long as that we are alive, we will always be friends forever."  
Umi wiped her tears.  
  
  
Dumbledore entered to see the scene he was not supposed to see."Oh  
dear." he whispered. But they heard him and finished the scenario earlier   
than they expected. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?"  
  
"No, not really sir." Hikaru wiped her eyes with the back of her   
hand.  
  
"Yes Headmaster, what do you intend to discuss right now?" Fuu wiped  
her glasses once more.  
  
"Um, yes,very well. I came to see how are you three doing. You showed  
a lot of bravery out there in the battle. I never knew you were this strong."  
The headmaster's eyes twinkled once more. "I am grateful for what all of you  
have done." and then, as a sign of respect, he bowed down to them the   
japanese way.  
  
"It was nothing Mister Dumbledore. This was our duty." Umi said.   
"And it was you who made us enjoy our stay here in Hogwarts. Thank you!"  
she returned his gratitude.  
  
"It was also nothing. I want to inform you three had been asleep for  
three days, which means tomorrow is the the End of the Year Feast. I am   
hoping you will be attending." Dumbledore looked at them for an answer.  
  
"Of course Headmaster, we will." Fuu smiled.  
  
"I wish also the same for Harry." the headmaster looked grimly.  
  
"What happened to Harry sir?" Hikaru wanted to know most of all about  
Harry's encounter.  
  
Dumbledore gave a sigh, then a pause. "He defeated both Quirrell and  
Voldemort, in exchange for a terrible decision. No evil can come to Harry  
because he was a very good lad and because of his mother's love surrounding  
him. Quirrell and Voldemort only learned that on their confrontation, so did  
Harry. Since Quirrell cannot touch Harry, he himself held on to Quirrell to  
keep him and Voldemort from even touching the stone. But preventing something  
so evil gave Harry so much pain, using all his strength just for that. I  
almost thought that it was his end when I separated them just in time. For  
the time being he is still unconscious up to now." the headmaster looked away  
to avoid looking at the sudden change of reactions from the three.He didn't  
want to see much sorrow.  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu bowed their heads angry. Angry at their   
irresponsibility.Fuu covered her face, while Umi held her chest, Hikaru just  
stayed like that. The red-haired girl then raised her head. "Where is Harry  
sir? I want to look at him."  
  
"He is over there." the Headmster pointed to the other end of the   
row. The three rushed to him, with Dumbledore following behind.  
  
The table beside Harry was full of gifts and presents, the three   
never had any when they woke up. But that was not the important part. All had  
a chance to look at the sleeping person. Umi was also thinking, "Sir, do you  
think his injury is only physical?"  
  
"I do not think it is so. He is injured both emotionally and partly  
physical. If ever you heal only the physical, his emotional will remain   
scarred." Dumbledore still looked for possible answers,"Perhaps, it may be  
possible for somebody of good spirit to heal him."  
  
"If it can help Harry in any way. I'll do it." Umi placed her hand on  
his forehead. Hikaru and Fuu followed insistedly.  
  
The headmaster only watched nearby. With their hands on top of each  
other, a soft white glow appeared. Harry's scar reacted to it in the same way  
in return. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu still in exhaustion, fainted. Dumbledore   
caught them by a wave and immediately placed them in the three beds beside  
Harry. He then waited for their reawakening.  
  
Lo! Another miracle happened. The three Knights were able to revive  
Harry. It was when Harry's head stirred to the left,proving that he was  
conscious once more. Dumbledore neared Harry in exitement, fifteen minutes  
later, Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry's chat with Albus Dumbledore then started.  
  
  
=Later that Evening=  
The Knights awoke that evening, this time more rested than before.  
Madame Pomfrey was giving Harry his dinner at the time they woke up."Well, I  
guess I have to get three more meals for you." she said cheerfully then gave  
a stern look "Don't even try standing up and leaving immediately."  
  
Then there was total silence. Harry just looked at them as they lay   
down. "Dumbledore explained to me what happened earlier. Thank you once   
again."  
  
The three just smiled, they were very glad that they were able to   
help another person in distress. "We're all happy." Hikaru made neko ears and  
pink oval shaped cheeks. All was bright fine and O.K., not even darkness  
could take away a simple and solemn moment.  
  
"Since you defeated 'the' enemy, whatever that was. Could you explain  
now about yourselves?" Harry asked honestly.  
  
"Wait a sec- we'll think about it Harry." Umi said as the three  
japanese girls huddled together. "Do you think we should start telling him?"  
  
"I'm not that sure, but I think the whole of Hogwarts had seen us.  
Don't you think that we should explain this to all who witnessed? Why, we   
almost broke the castle into pieces! Everyone must have been surprised then."  
Fuu glanced back at Harry to see if he was not eavesdropping. He was still   
there, waiting.  
  
"If we tell him now, he'll tell it to Ron and Hermione alone for   
sure. At the End of Term Feast maybe. Everyone would surely be there." Hikaru  
said. "Is that fine with you two?"  
The Knight of Waters and Knight of Winds both nodded accordingly.  
  
"O.K. then." Hikaru then looked at Harry.  
  
"Are you going to?" Harry was now getting exited.  
  
"We'll be revealing it to everyone at tomorrow's feast." Hikaru   
announced it clearly to the lad with untidy black hair.  
  
The exitement was wiped from his face. "Hmph." he crossed both of his  
arms, almost tipping his dinner off his lap.  
  
"Relax Harry, its only one more day." Fuu assured.  
  
"Here's your dinner people." Madame Pomfrey held one of the three   
trays while the other two levitated, following her closely. She handed the  
first to Umi then to Hikaru then to Fuu.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!" the three said happily.  
  
"Now you four start eating. I'll be watching you eat every spoonful,  
it will bring your strength back two times faster for your fast recovery."  
She took a chair in front of all four of them.  
  
"We will Madame Pomfrey, we will." Umi said as she smelled the   
delectable wafts from their hot meal.   
  
  
  
=Next Day=  
Hagrid visited the four to see how are they were doing inside the  
Hospital Wing. Though it seemed that he had a hard time entering the room,  
he sat beside Harry. With only one look at Harry, he began crying."It's all  
me fault. I told him how ter get past Fluffy! And I did'nt even knew who   
really was behind that ruddy cloak of his! The one thing he did not knew!  
Yeh could've been killed! Just because of a silly dragon egg! I will never  
get meself drunk again foolishly! I should've been turned into Muggle fer all  
the trouble!"  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry said surprisingly while Hagrid cried a bucketful of  
tears."Hagrid! Remember, we are talking about Voldemort, he could have known  
it all along even if you haven't told him!"  
  
"Yeh still could have died!" tears fell drop after drop and took   
another glance at Harry "An' don't ever say his name!" Hikaru Umi and Fuu  
only watched silently.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" Harry repeated, shocking Hagrid abruptly, making him   
stop the tears from falling." I have already met him, and I will remain   
calling him his proper name. Now cheer up Hagrid, he is gone now for the   
meantime. The Stone's destroyed now, he can no longer get hold of it. Have  
some of my chocolates,.. they're plenty."  
  
Hagrid had now wiped away his tears. "Oh and I remembered something."  
he rummaged something under his pocket."I've got a thingy for yeh."  
  
"Is is your stoat sandwich Hagrid?" Harry waited with excitement but  
Hagrid gave a faint chuckle.  
  
"Nah, Dumbledore gave me the day off yerterday to make it. Of course  
he should have had me out of the school fer dis..its this.."  
  
Harry opened the leather-covered book Hagrid handed to him. He opened  
it and to his surprise, the pictures in the picture album were moving!  
  
"I've sent owls ter different friends of yer parents to get em'..  
d'yeh like it?"  
  
Harry only answered back with an open mouth and a warm look, Hagrid  
clearly understood what that guesture meant.  
  
"We are all happy for you Harry." Hikaru said.  
  
"Now you could see your parents everytime." Umi edged to take a look.  
  
"They're always near you because of those lovely memories." Fuu joined  
the look-see.  
  
  
=Great Hall=  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu went back to their dorm room first before they  
went directly to the great Hall. That left Harry to go there by himself from  
the Hospital wing. In reaching there, most of the populace now filled the  
whole room. The hall was decorated in colors of silver and green, Slytherin  
colors. When Harry slowly entered, the noise was lowered to a hush. He took a  
seet in between Ron and Hermione. The three japanese students soon joined the  
Gryffindor table, beside the other three. Then came the Headmaster, Professor  
Albus Dumbledore. He took his place in the middle of the High Table in front   
of all the students and said " Another year has gone by! I'll leave my   
statements first before we start to indulge our delicious feast. What a year!  
What a year!" he repeated it twice. "Hopefully, you have learned at least   
some things to the fullest before you start emptying them once more this   
summer. Now then, we all understand that this year's House Cup needs some  
rewarding. The current positions are: Gryffindor, fourth place. Hufflepuff,  
third place. Ravenclaw, second place and Slytherin first place."  
  
Rowdy noises were produced by the Slytherin students, most especially  
for Malfoy.  
  
"Very good Slytherin, Very good. However," the Slytherins stopped   
their noise."recent events must also be taken into account."  
  
Everyone now went quiet and grew tense.  
  
"I have these last few minute points to give out. First to Ronald  
Weasley for the best played game of chess these past few years in the history  
of Hogwarts. I award the Gryffindor House fifty points."  
  
The Gryffindors started clapping.  
  
"Second, for Hermione Granger, who used her logic calmly in the face  
of the fire. I award the Gryffindor House fifty points."  
  
Ravenclaw started clapping together with the Gryffindors.  
  
"Third, to Harry Potter-" everyone became very still." For his pure  
nerve and outstanding courage. I award the Gryffindor house fifty points."  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu clapped happily for Harry's victory.  
  
"Fourth. There are so many kinds of courage, it will take a great   
deal of it in front of enemies just as in front of friends." Everyone was now  
thinking who was to be awarded. "To Neville Longbottom, I award ten points   
for Gryffindor."   
  
"I know you could do it Neveille!" Umi cheered for him. Nobody   
expected any more. All went noisy once more.  
  
"Fifth." Everybody looked at the Headmaster once more. "For their  
sheer strength, care, bravery and teamwork, I award our three japanese   
students sixty points each."   
  
The three Knights could not say anything. They were the ones who were  
now wide-eyed with disbelief. But they eventually snapped back to their   
senses as they were congratulated by the Gryffindors. Everyone applauded and  
slapped at their backs happily.  
  
"Which means-" Dumbledore continued. "That we need a change of   
decor!" He clapped his hands twice as every green banner turned into red.  
"Now on with the celebration!" The food appeared as usual in their golden   
platters. When they were halfway through, the three confronted the Headmaster  
in front of the High Table and bowed courteously. "Yes, what is it?" he  
looked at them with his everlasting, twinkling eyes.  
  
"We have decided to reveal our true identity to the whole of Hogwarts  
students and faculty." Hikaru started, as she was entitled to do so.  
  
"Ah, at last. I have been waiting for this moment!" he exclaimed   
happily. He stood up and got everyone's attention with a bang with his wand.  
" Attention everyone! The three japanese students wish to say something.   
Please come right up to the High Table."  
  
It was a very prestigeous privelege to let any student stand up in   
the High Table. Even Dumbledore gave way to them as they took step by step   
slowly together with Mokona. "Hello fellow schoolmates, may I introduce you  
myself again. I am Hikaru Shidou."  
  
"And I am Umi Ryuuzaki."  
  
"And Fuu Hououji."  
  
"We are standing right here before you now for us to answer the  
different mysteries that we have been doing in this school that you find very  
odd-even for wizards and witches." Hikaru placed Mokona on top of the table.  
  
"The reason whay we are here." Umi added.  
  
"And the reason why we are totally different from each of you." Fuu  
also added.  
  
All the people became more quieter than the mouse.  
  
"I, Hikaru Shidou am the current Pillar of Cephiro. And this is how  
it all began. From just one transport from Earth to Cephiro, it totally   
changed our lives."  
  
"Cephiro has a system called the Pillar System where this whole world  
is only supported by the Pillar. If the Pillar wills the safety of the people  
of Cephiro, peace and prosperity comes to the land." Fuu explained slowly.  
  
Mokona flashed different images of what seemed like a land of  
paradise  
  
"If the Pillar wishes for the total destruction of Cephiro, he may do  
so in just a whim of his strong thought. The only thing that is not allowed  
for a pillar to do is never to love. Princess Emeraude, the last pillar broke  
that rule." Umi continued.  
  
"Therefore, the only payment to make herself happy together with her  
loved one, Sol Zagato, she summoned the Legendary Magic Knights of Cephiro.  
We were these Knights, we did not know who or why. Zagato, who perfectly knew  
what were the roles of the knights earlier, planned to kill the Magic Knights  
once and for all. Clef, our guide all through the journey only told us to  
save the Princess from Zagato whom he kidnapped." Hikaru had now gripped her  
hand reminiscing the experiences the three had together.  
  
"We learned our magic through our journey, acquired weapons, and we  
had arisen the great Spirits the has been guarding Cephiro who never followed  
the Pillar's orders." Umi looked at what Mokona recently flashed. Small   
animated clips of them appeared when they first awakened the three spirits.  
She then gave a sigh and continued on. " We then were able to defeat Zagato.  
None of us really knew that he was only protecting his loved one, the   
Princess."  
  
" In assuming that when we defeat Sol Zagato, we can now return home,  
but that was not the true case as we entered Zagato's castle to save the  
Princess. The Princess appeared before us enraged and full of anger for   
killing Zagato, she called upon her own spirit and took Zagato's fallen sword  
and started fighting us." Fuu added and paused.  
  
"In our surprise, none of us dared to attack, only dodge her   
lightning quick attacks. Finally her Spirit momentarily stopped the Princess  
called out to us " Magic Knights, please grant my first and final wish. To  
be together with Zagato before I wish for the destruction of Cephiro." her  
voice kep repeating. As guardians of Cephiro, we could not let the land to  
be destroyed. All three of us combined and plunged our swords at the Princess  
with sorrow. She then bursted into gleams of light and said "Thank you,  
Magic Knights, thank you." and disappeared in front of us." Hikaru could no  
longer talk without crying. Tears fell from her eyes and into her uniform.  
Umi and Fuu were doing the same. Umi handed Hikaru a handkerchief.  
  
"That was only when we were able to return home, only with a heavy  
heart." Umi finished the first chapter.  
  
Then a voice from the audience asked."How did Hikaru became the   
Pillar?"  
  
"That will be another story for us to tell next time. We end it   
here." Fuu sniffed."We came here to defeat our enemy, if any of you may ask  
why, as guardians of both Earth and Cephiro."  
  
From their audience came sniffs too. A few people were moved by their  
story, others were not. Dumbledore who was beside them held Hikaru's shoulder  
warmly. "It's alright. Wipe your tears away now."  
  
"Yes Professor." The three chorused together. They stepped down with  
Mokona on Hikaru's arms.  
  
The celebration continued on until everyone had went to sleep that   
night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow! That's some kind of explanation there. I think I was cut short here,  
again. I've got good news to the other readers and reviewers alike out there!  
I was able to buy Harry Potter 4! But Harry Potter 2 all sold out on the   
bookstores.It's very expensive if you are going to buy the hardbound one,   
bulky too. So I'm thinking of something else to replace HP2 for the meantime.  
I mean, I'm still the same writer, whatever spice I put up on other stories  
I will soon write, ne?   
Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	18. Chapter 18

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. . .Witches?!?  
Chapter 18:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok People, listen up! T.H.A.N.K. Y.O.U. V.E.R.Y. M.U.C.H.! Fans out there  
look out, I'll be crossing over another anime together with MKR and HP.  
After this, I will not add anymore anime to cross this over with because of  
the possibility that a few fans only know HP alone, or MKR alone or even   
this anime alone so the additive numbers stop here. That anime will replace  
HP 2 for the meantime.  
e-mail:sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has never been  
this exiting. Magic was already very odd for Muggles but even more odd when  
Harry-The Boy who Lived, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu-the Legendary Magic Knights   
first took step on the school's pavement to the large gates that guard one of  
the most highest places for learning magic. But of course, what had a start  
will always have an end as the last few days were only used for handing out  
their grades whether they passed or not. All six friends had passed with  
flying colors, even others whom they expected to fail. Hermione had tied  
grades with Fuu, the two most high ranking among all the first years.   
  
The next few days everyone went to pack their things, their pets   
leashed or caged, books binded tightly in neat piles. One whole day was left  
to them for their own leisure. All six trolled happily around the grounds.  
  
"Wish we could join you in the train." Umi said thoughtfully "But our  
parents are summoned tomorrow to discuss our current situation."  
  
"Yeah. We'll miss you all, but I bet we can still send each other  
an owl or two to keep in touch." Harry said.  
  
"We can always be in touch." Fuu smiled "There are so many channels  
for sending communication."  
  
"The only thing that bothers me is that we're not allowed to use   
magic." Ron gave a sigh, "I mean, I seem to be jealous that you can use   
different magic and you may not be caught my the Ministry."  
  
"Ron, you still said 'may'. We still do not know if we can still use  
this magic of ours without the Ministry learning about it." Hikaru corrected.  
"That was also the reason we were forced by the Ministry to study at Hogwarts  
to see if we 'really' knew magic."  
  
"As long as you three stay in good hands, that's fine with me. I know  
the Ministry's a good one." Hermione commented. "I mean- you three could get  
along with life even without magic, right?"  
  
"We can manage." Umi answered back. By the time she said that, they  
reached Hargrid's cabin. Ron knocked at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Hagrid's loud voice boomed as usual.  
  
"It's us Hagrid. Whe came to stay here and have some tea with you if  
you wish." Harry called out.  
  
"'S that so?" Hagrid's head came out from the door. "Sure, you're all  
welcome 'ere."  
  
Everyone entered his cabin and took their time chattering about  
recent events as well as past ones.  
  
  
  
=That Evening=  
As usual, everyone had their dinner inside the Great Hall. Everyone  
happily ate and chattered all about their plans for the summer. "How will you  
go along with the Dursleys?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"I haven't got any idea. I suppose they might think I can now do   
magic ever since they allowed me to study here. They'd be very happy if I   
told them I could'nt use magic, but I would not say anything to them about  
that." Harry winked at them and he sliced his steak carefully.  
  
"We wish you all the luck." Fuu said who then started to chew on her  
steak.  
  
"Happy travelling!" Umi said.  
  
"You three also." Harmione and Ron chorused.  
  
After the dessert, everyone was asked to go to bed. " Miss Shidou,  
Ryuuzaki and Hououji, please go straight to the Headmster's office."   
Proffesor McGonagall said to them with a cheerful face.  
  
"Yes, professor." Umi said.  
  
The three walked slowly to their destination. "What do you think this  
is about?" Hikaru asked the other two.  
  
"We don't have the faintest idea either." Fuu reponded.  
  
"Let's just find out." Umi smiled. " I mean- I think there was   
nothing else we did wrong."  
  
They went through the gragoyle's statue and up the elevator and into  
Dumbledore's office and sat on the the three pre-prepared chairs. Twenty   
minutes had passed when the sound of the elevator signaled that there was   
already someone going towards the office. Their professors piled in a line   
and conjured their own seats lastly followed by the Headmaster. When everyone   
was seated comfortably, Dumbledore started the discussion with a cough as he   
cleared his voice " I asked you three here to join in our discussion about  
your future. As you know, you three are average witches at heart and we have  
no power to lie to the Ministry that you knew only a different magic   
beforehand. Therefore we have decided that you three should continue your  
magical studies in your homeland, Japan." Dumbledore gave a wink and said  
"But we'll only tell that you really have true witch blood."  
  
"I have contacted the nearest school from Tokyo in english named  
The Practical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall paused  
and handed each one with directions on how to go to that school."Follow these  
instructions that is written here.When lost, send and owl to the headmaster  
named Shitajiki, Ken. Is that clear girls?"  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall." the girls said aloud.  
  
"Though you have two choices on which place to stay. Stay at home and  
your houses will be fixed with an anti-magic charm around it so that no harm  
shall come to your house when practicing magic. Stay in their dormitories and  
you will pack every necessities you need and stay there as you have done  
here." Professor Flitwick said with glee, he really like curses and charms so  
much. "So what shall it be?" He asked meekly.  
  
"We'll think about it first Professor." Umi answered for the three of  
them.  
  
"In case our families does'nt agree, we still have to ask their   
permission." Hikaru added. She was imagining about Kakeru and Masaru's   
reactions during her homeworks and practices.  
  
"Yes, yes, now you are prepared and well-informed. Tomorrow we shall  
discuss the same matter to your families." Dumbledore now faced the teachers.  
"You may all go now and have some rest." he ordered the faculty.  
  
There were shuffles as all of the faculty silently went down from the  
Headmaster's Office. "Now then," the wizened wizard look at the three.   
"Would you like me to remove your foreign language charm?"  
  
"No Professor Dumbledore. Without our knowledge of reading and   
writing the english language, we cannot speak nor compose a letter to our new  
found friends." Fuu said firmly but surely.  
  
"I was supposing you'd say that. Do any of you need any more   
corrections before everyone goes to sleep?"  
  
"Nope. I don't think we've forgotten anything." Hikaru gave   
Dumbledore a happy neko-looking smile, one proof of Hikaru's pure innocence.  
  
"Go back to your house then, happy dreams." the Headmaster said.  
  
"Thank you." the three bowed courteously and left.  
  
Dumbledore just sat there, he seemed to be thinking. "I believe," he  
muttered "that this will not be the last that we will see of the Legendary  
Magic Knights."  
  
  
=Girl's Dormitory-same night=  
"That was kind of them to transfer us to a nearby school." Umi   
started a conversation as she opened the door to one of the girl's   
dormitories.  
  
"Yeah. And if we're allowed to work at home would be a more out-of-  
this-world experience." Fuu said dreamily as she yawned.  
  
"Look!" Hikaru pointed at Mokona. Umi and Fuu swerved violently as   
if something had happened.  
  
Mokona had projected Clef's image right in front of them when they  
had just entered. "I heard the news. Mokona told me so, congratulations!"  
Clef's unanimated image staticked like a television.  
  
"Thanks. Were you able to receive our Christmas gifts?" Hikaru asked  
exitedly.  
  
"Yes, we were. Everyone's been bragging about it. I gave the   
spellbook you gave me to Ascot, he's recently under my training. Everything  
is fine here." Clef said.  
  
"Should we return back our powers now that we have restored peace?"  
Fuu asked.  
  
"Well-" Clef was thinking. "You can keep the gloves, armour and   
weapons. Transporting strong pieces of magic took too much of my energy the  
last time. And I'm sure its in good hands."  
  
"You mean it Clef?" Umi said aloud jumping up and down happily.  
  
"Y-yes." the image said in a low stutter like Professor Quirrell.  
"Well, I have to go now. If you need anything, Mokona will answer your   
questions...Oh and don't mind Mokona if he disappears once in a while, he has  
this ability to transport himself from Cephiro to Earth."  
  
"Yes Master Guru Clef." The three waved goodbye at the wavering   
image. The projection now disappeared.  
  
"That was kind of him to call us." Fuu commented. "Thank you Mokona!"  
  
"Puu!"  
  
"But isn't it odd that Clef stuttered? I have not heard him like that  
before. Have you Mokona?" Umi tilted her head in question and thought.  
  
Mokona's upright body immediately fell backwards on its back.   
Mokona's eyes were actually closed and a bubble was emerging from its nose.  
  
Hikaru and Umi fell on the floor anime-style with their legs entagled  
accidentaly at the floor with semi-messed hair. Apparantly Mokona was asleep  
when the message came. Fuu just stood there with her chin rested on her hand.  
  
" I guess creatures like Mokona in Cephiro sleep walk." Fuu gave a  
kawaii smile and her eyes could not be seen because of the light's reflection  
on her glasses.  
  
The two groaned and returned their composure. Hikaru picked Mokona up  
and placed it on Fuu's bed. "Let's just go to bed. Good night!" she whispered  
so that Mokona could not be awakened.  
  
"Good night!" the other two answered back as they climbed on their  
four-poster beds to sleep in Hogwarts for the last night of the school year.  
  
  
  
=Next Day at Hogsmead Station=  
"Have a nice summer Harry!" Hikaru Umi and Fuu waved at him as he,Ron  
and Hermione pulled their trunks towards the red train which had just   
arrived. Although the three girls have not seen their family, they were   
certain that they were escorted by the other professors to the castle for   
lunch. They watched inetently at the now closed and securely locked doors of  
the train, it then slowly moved going faster and faster until all they could  
see was a tiny dot with large puffs of smoke emerging.   
  
"Girls, you are now needed at the Great Hall." called on by Professor  
Sprout nearby the gate to fetch them.  
  
"Ok Professor! Just give us a few minutes to see all the beautiful  
views of the surrounding." Hikaru replied with an added smile.  
  
Umi removed a few strands of hair that was blocking her face. "It's  
fantastic to see so much greenery!"  
  
"Yes. And the climate is not always a bad. It's mostly under good  
weather." Fuu breathed in the cool breeze that had just passed by.  
  
"Don't forget also the astounding creatures we have never believed  
existed!" the red-haired girl placed her hand in level with her eyebrows,  
blocking the sun's rays to try to figure out what were those creatures in   
the horizon.  
  
"Come now. You've had enough. And as the Headmaster had said, you  
three are always welcome in Hogwarts." Professor Sprout called out again,  
now more impatient then ever.  
  
"Coming then." Fuu pulled the other two into the gates gently.  
  
"Hmph. Just when we're having more fun." Umi grumbled.  
  
In the Great Hall, all the House tables were magically moved aside.A  
large round table replaced them in the middle of the Hall. There seated   
Satoru, Hikaru's elder Brother, Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki, Umi's parents and Mr.  
and Mrs. Hououji, Fuu's parents together with the Headmaster, already   
discussing their situation. When Professor Dumbledore looked up at them,  
"Have a seat girls, you also have a right to listen. Where were we? Yes- have  
you decided to enroll your girls on your nearby school?" he asked them as the  
three seated themselves with their family.  
  
Satoru spoke in Japanese."Your suggestion is appropriate Mr.   
Dumbledore, but it is up to my sister to decide. You earlier said she will  
take a try, that is where I stand for as long that there will be no more  
problems from now on."  
  
"I agree with Mr. Shidou," Fuu's father nodded. "If and ever they may  
not like studying there for at least a year, I will further continue her   
studies here in Hogwarts where she first learned on how to develop her skills  
for the best."  
  
"Besides," added Mrs. Hououji "I think Fuu had a liking in this vast  
castle of yours. I am pretty impressed myself."  
  
"Thank you madam, how about you Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki?" Dumbledore  
happily smiled at the complement and glanced at the reaction of Umi's   
parents.  
  
"It may be as well same Sir Dumbledore. I do not wish to separate my  
daughter and her friends. I feel more at ease that there is always someone  
with my daughter than for her to be all alone." Umi's father crossed his arms  
over telling that he had decided.  
  
Mrs Ryuuzaki just gave a nod, approving that she also consented on   
her daughter's legal transfer.  
  
Then there were loud stepping footseps that entered the Great Hall.  
The head of the Ministry of Magic personally revealed himself once more.  
"Forgive me for being so late, but it seems that you have agreed on the   
school transfer?" Fudge topped his apology with a question.  
  
"Yes, we have just discussed the issue, you are very open to join in  
the circle." Dumbledore gave a wave and conjured another seat beside himself.  
  
Fudge just sat comfortably and asked the Headmaster."Professor, are  
they truly witches or not?" getting to the point.  
  
"Truly, they are. Very average witches." he answered.  
  
"Well then, I supposed they are what we have expected. I shall have  
my Head of International Affairs to keep a keen watch over the girls now that  
they are going to study in Japan. After all, they have stayed here for almost  
a year, they are nearly citizens of our country and we all want them to be   
always well and healthy." he looked at all the people seated in the table  
one by one excluding Dumbledore. "Are there no more questions about this   
situation?"  
  
"None that we could mention." Mr Ryuuzaki answered.  
  
"Then I must suggest that we start our lunch before everyone leaves?"  
the Headmaster said and gave a wave making the golden platters reappear   
before them. "Let us begin lunch!" he exclaimed and their plates were   
magically filled with two kinds of dishes. One was a japanese cuisine while   
the other was a British one.  
  
This time, it was Umi and Fuu's parents together with Satoru to be  
open-mouthed at what they saw. Hikaru broke the silence "Its ok. It has been  
a very natural happening here is Hogwarts and the food is delicious. Please  
try some." she took some seaweed wrapped sushee and chewed slowy with Fudge,  
Dumbledore, Umi and Fuu who joined in the eating.  
  
  
=3 days later=  
Everyone had now arrived home, back in Tokyo from the International  
Airport together with their pets, wands, books and parchments. All were   
having their well-deserved rest. Kuu got a bag of weird-looking sweets from  
Fuu while Masaru and Kakeru were astounded at what Hikaru's wand can make. It  
only made sparkles of dust with the color of red as each had a turn waving   
the wand. Two weeks later, a group of witches installed an antimagic field  
around the Shidou resisidence, Ryuuzaki residence and the Hououji residence.  
Only two weeks were left before they start their classes once more, now   
located in Tokyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whooo! I've finally finished chapter one! *yay!* If anyone asked why two   
weeks were left before they to go school again, people please note: Asian  
schools start their school year in June while European one start in   
September. I'm a proud Asian. ^-^ Mail me please.  
  
Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off to start a new idea for chapter two.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^  
@--------- 


End file.
